A Love So Strong
by aslgyrl
Summary: Draco is in love but it is forbidden. Why? How did they fall in love? And was it fate?
1. After the Battle

Chapter 1: After the Battle

"Hey,are you ok?" Hermione came up behind me.

"Ya,I'm fine."

"Umm,Katie,no one is fine." I was shocked by the though we were both in Gryffendor,and in the same year,we had never been obvious reasons.

"Well,ya..." was right.

"Is this about Draco?"

".I was just thinking about how much my life will change."

"Well it isn't has though you ever had a normal life."

"Thank you Hermione,and you don't know the half of it."

"Why don't you tell me." I kicked myself mentaly,well I did kinda ask for this.

"Fine,you want to know?"

"Ya,why not,we have all the time in the world."

I don't know why I am telling her,but I figured,she is better then any sytherin.

"How much do you know about my life already."I needed to determine where to start.

",I know that you are not why,I don't at the beging."

Why not?With the war over,I didn't have to worry about any death eaters stalking me.

"When I was seven years old I got my first job.I was to work at Malfoy was one of the best things to happen to me..."


	2. Malfoy Manor

Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

I stood in front of the small elf was struggling to open the gate.

"Only one more minute miss." The elf squeeked.

I was only mom had five little ones to care father had died only two months before in a muggle car gradmother had plenty of said that what my paycheck couldn't pay for,she only what was getting a job was the only father had been pureblood,while my mom's parents were muggles.

The elf got the gate open and was gesturing me in.

"Thank you." I had never seen a house elf.

He led me up the cobblestone entered,not at the front door,but at a side door.

"Go upstairs one flight,then turn left,the fifth door on the right is yours.I will come get you when the master wishes to see you."

The elf sounded rehearsed. I was overwhelmed. When I got to my room,I set about making it more homey.

I was just putting a picture of my family on the desk when I heard a thumping against the wall. I followed the noise,curious.

There was a door adjar two down from mine,I peeked was a tall man with long blonde hair standing in front of a small boy,with the same almost white boy was crying.

"Father,I want my train back."

"Draco,you do not need toys."

"Lucious,give it back,please,it is his favorite."I noticed a women with long hair in the corner.

"Narcsissa,he does not need toys." The boy was sobbing now,clutching at his fathers robes.

"Please father,please,the train has to make a special delivery to Hogwarts,otherwise the students will not have school books." My brother Tom used tp play such games.

The man looked down with disgust. He turned sharply and left the room carring a small brushed passed me,the woman followed.

I walked in.I didn't know what I planned to do,but I felt that this boy needed I was going to give it to him.

"Hello there." The boy,Draco,looked up.

"What do you want?" His voice was accusing,and smug.

"Are you ok?" I ignored his brothers udsed it all the time,when they wanted to impress.

He broke down.

"NO!Father says that I am too old for trains,or says I should be learning curses and I want to play!"He finished with a defiant note.

"How old are you."He looked around my age.

"Seven." My age exactly!

"When is your birthday,Draco?"  
>"You know my name?" I nodded.<p>

"I was born on August 5."

"Wow,so was I!"

"So.."

"Well then it is fate,we are meant to me friends."

"Just what a girl would say."He laughed.

Just then I saw a diffrent elf.

"Master Draco,miss,the master wants you in his study."

I let Draco lead.I had no idea where were going.

"Yes father.I was was the man who believed that at seven you were too old to have toys.

"Come here girl."His voice commanded.I took it he was not someone to be trifled with.

I walked toward his desk.I stood there a moment unaware what to do.

"Well,don't you know how to curtsy girl?"I curtsied,but somithing bothered me.

"Sir do you not use names in this house?"

The women laughed.A tinkling laugh.I liked it. Draco looked scared.I wondered why.

"I will not take cheek from ?"I nodded.

"What is your name,darling?"The women asked.

"Kathrine Elisabeth Lowenstein ma'am."

"Katie for short I suppose?"

"Yes ma'am." I was liking her more my the minute.

"Well Katie is going to be my no one else can play with her." Draco stated.

"Draco,she is to be the new maid."

"No she is to be my friend."

"Draco."The man's voice rose.

"I am Master Malfoy,my wife Narscissa-"He gestured to the woman "-is .Understood?" Why was he talking to me as if I was a baby?

"Yes sir."

"Good,now Dobby will show you to the kitchen.''

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." said.

I curstsied and walked out of the room.


	3. Letters

Chapter 3: Letters

I was ten,eleven was always my job to give the mail to whoever it belonged the elf that does the cooking,the one who gives me the mail,had a twinkle in her had a spring in his step,only one thing could make the elves happy,if the master was would Master Lucious be happy?And this early in the morning to boot.

I looked at the was a particulary thick one for Draco,the rest were for Master Lucious. I was . always says that curiosity is natural for women.I still liked Master Lucious always that 'curiostiy killed the cat'.I am not so fond of laughs.I get in trouble for my curiosity a lot.

"Master Lucious."I handed him the mail,just as Annie was coming in with a platter of eggs.I avoided a colision with the eggs,but tripped on a loose pieco of carpet,and fell into Draco's lap.

I looked up at him,held out my hand(well,more up) and said,"Mail sir."

gave a little tinkling laugh,Master Lucious looked Draco looked at me and whispered in my ear,"Thank you,your being clumsey adds intrest into my mornings."

I slapped his arm lightly. We had been friends since the day I it was a different friendship. It had to be kept a the only other person who wasn't blind enough to see was ,and she didn't see anything wrong with it.

Master Lucious would have thrown a hissy fit if he knew,but the fact of the matter is,Draco has no other more then superficial doesn't help being the only heir to the richest pureblood family in the whole wizarding world. Most people just want the money.

But Master Lucious would still be son's best friend is the maid. Again richest pureblood family.

It just sounds bad for him.

Draco half pushed me up,while I was half standing up. I went to start serving coffe.

"Umm,Katie,one of these is for you?" We all stared at him in shock.

"Draco?What do you mean?" I was still holding the coffe pot.

"We thought she was squib." Commonly known fact:Most people of magic,show signs of being magical by the time they are seven. I didn't.

"Umm,can I see it?" Draco held it out to me.

"Katherine Elisabeth Lowenstein,The Kitchen,Malfoy Manor." Draco said at the same time,except for our names.

"Real." Draco.

I read .

"Real!"me.

"Real!" .

"Real?" Master Lucious.

"To Diagon Alley." .

"Yes, Draco,Katherine,come with me."

We looked at each other,the look on his face seemed to say 'are we in trouble?'

I shrugged.

We went into his study.

"Your mother-"Talking to Draco. "- and I foresaw this she is not completly sure that this is nessacary,but I see it as a is a spell that will allow both of you to sort of know what the other is will prevent any changing of sides." Does this man ever breath?

"Sides?" It wasn't my place to ask,but who cares?

"Yes,sides,we don't want you disgracing the family name."

"Umm,father,Katie isn't a Malfoy." Thank you Draco!

"No,but she,just as much as you,represents the family."

"But what if she doesn't want to 'hear my thoughts'?" His voice was getting dangerously close to mocking.

"Both of you don't have a choice."

He raised his waved it over the both of us and suddenly I felt pain.

My head was spliting it got it doubled. I clutched my head,Draco did the same.

'What is he doing?' I heard a voice similar to Draco's. But it was inside my head.

'And I am supposed to know?' I thought.

'Hey,no cheek!' Draco voice again.

'You sound like your father'. I THOUGHT!

Draco laughed. I noticed the pain going away.

"Did it work."

"Yes father I think so."

"Well,to Diagon Alley." Master Lucious sounded cheerful.

'Wierd right?My dad cheerful!'

'Draco!'

'You thought it.'

'I don't like I will never get a privite thought to myself.'

'Girls!'

'Boys!'

'I will see you downstairs!'

'Maybe,maybe I don't want to see your family!'

'Pity you can come up with any good comeacks!'

'Shut up!'

'Polite!'

'Draco,it is my thoughts!'

He left the soon as the door was closed I burst out crying.

came in.I didn't care.I would never get a private thought.I knew Draco knew that I was crying,I knew that he knew what was going through my head,but he wasn't going to tease.

wrapped me in a hug.

"I will never get a moment alone!"

"I know darling."

"All because of a stupid LETTER!" I strongly dislike Master Lucious!


	4. Wands

Chapter 4:Wands

"Draco,the dark green look best on you."

"Mum I don't want the dark green,school robes are always black."

"But Draco,what about on the weekends?"

"We can cross that bridge when we get there."

"Draco!" I rolled my my robes were already second hand robes store has very little choice,where as Madam Malkin's has every color under the five diffrent colors of black.

We had been in the store for at least two that time I had gone with Master Lucious to buy all the books,potion ingrediants,cauldren,and owl for Draco.

We still had to go get .Narcissa already had five boxes full of robes for draco,and was still going strong.

'Money is a curse.'

'Only because you have none!'

'Stop invading my thoughts.'

'Don't tell me what to do,and it is better then listening to mum.'

I ignored him.I was still resenting the whole 'mind reading' thing,so much I hadn't even tried listening in on him. I didn't know if it was allowed.

"Narcissa,he has plenty."

"I want him to look nice!''

"Narcissa..." Master Lucious sounded tired.

"Lucious..." She was whining.

"Katherine,do you think Draco looks nice?Without the dark green,but in black?" Master Lucious was trying to trip me up,and prove a point.

"Umm...Do I have to answer?" Everyone stared at course I have to answer,but I was stalling.

"Yes."

"Well,umm...ya,Draco looks nice,but I don't think the color of the robes changes that." I whispered.

'She thinks I look NICE?'

'I sayed that didn't I?"

'Don't invade my thoughts'

'You do it to me all the time!'

'Whatever.'

One for Katie, zero for Draco.

"Fine,wands next."

When we got there,Draco went things Subtle things.

I didn't pay much attention.

When it was my turn,the man,I forgot his name,looked me up and then nodded went to the exact same place he had gotten Draco' wand looked just like the one in Draco's hand. I waved man smiled. Master Lucious gasped.

"Their wand are the .Same in every way." The man kepts smiling.

"What? Why?"

"Oh,how is a old man supposed to know?"

'Same wand?'

'Ya I know.' Draco and I looked at each we burst out were havinga civilised converstation.

'He is infuriating.'

'No,he just wants us to find on our own Katie.'

'Find out on our own?We are ten.'

'Eleven tomorrow.'

'Draco,take my advice and shut up.'

We laughed again.

"Come now!'' Master Lucius said.

When we got to the Manor I burst.

"What does having the same wand mean?"

"Sir." Master Lucius corrected me.

"Sir." I repeated. He still did not answer.

"Katie,it means you and Draco are you are the same person,but is really complicated." Miss. Narcissa was kind enough to answer.

'Creepy'.

'Creepy? Creepy?'

'What it is?'

'Draco! This is why we get along so think about it. We were born on the same day,we have the same wand,we are best friends,and we know what the other is thinking.'

'That last one was my Father's fault.'

' Our wands are the same.'

'We are the same.'

'Draco,what does this mean?'

'And I am supposed to know?'


	5. Birthday Presents

Chapter 5: Birthday Presents

Draco was wearing a very nice set of dress robes that,had his hair been longer,made him look like a younger version of his Father. I was wearing a pretty white dress that showed I was still young,but also becoming a young was not above my station,but still .Narcissa could work wonders.

My hair was in a single plait my white daisys were weaved into hair reached to my waist.

I was obviously nothing like the Malfoys,but Draco and I were similar in personality. The party for Draco was to be in a hour.I was mostly going to see to it that everyone was happy,only when I was directly asked to do something would I do .Narcissa had told me so.I was excited.

'Meet me in the drawing room.'

'Why?' Draco was so secretive.

'I want to say happy birthday,and I have to show you something.' I grabbed my present and rushed out of the room.

When I got to the drawing room Draco had something behind his back.

'Here' Sometimes I liked being able to talk without anyone else knowing.

He turned around.

"Happy birthday". We said it at the same always did this on our held out our presents.

"Open yours first." I hoped he liked it. I had secretly bought it yesterday in Diagone Alley with .

He unwrapped the parcel.I had knitted him a green and silver hat.

" how do you know I will be in Sytherin?"

"Your father will kill you if you are not." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Your turn." I opened the small package. Inside was a silver ring with the words 'Friends Forever,No Matter What.' written on the edge.

"The irony." Draco laughed at my joke. I slipped it on my finger and looked at it. Then I gave him a hug. He was shocked for a moment,then he hugged me back. Even at eleven we knew something between us was special.


	6. Train Ride

Chapter 6: A train ride

We got to Kings Cross with ten minutes to spare.I was carring both my and Draco's trunks,needless to say I was very happy when we got our trollys.

"Draco,I want you to be a very good boy." gave Draco a kiss on the forehead.

I felt embrassment.

'Draco,don't be embarassed,she is your mum.'

'Shove off Katie.'

"Mum..."

"Narcissa..."

"What?"Both males looked at her in exasperation. Master Lucius beckoned me to walk next to him.

"Sir?"

"I want you to understand that you are still working for us."

"Yes sir." I was confused,and I was tryoing to fight was really curious.

'Curiosity killed the cat.'

'Katie!'

"As such when it is possible,you will tend to Draco."

"Yes sir."

" get on the train."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Katherine,do not assume yourself above your position."

'Your father is a prat!'

'Agreed' WOW even Draco thought he was.

"Yes sir."

came over to me and said something that made me truly respect her.

"Katherine,don't let Lucius scare you out of having a good time at friends,let Draco butter his own toast."

"Yes..yes ma'am."

'I can butter my own toast just fine!'

'Draco...It was a figure of speech.'

'It was still offensive.'

'Sensitive mummy's boy.'

'Shove off.'

'Whatever.'

I laughed. When we borded the train I was shocked by how hard it was to find a compartment. Draco found one and we sat though tons of his 'friends' were crowding Parkinson,who had visist a few times and came to every party,gave me a pointed look. I knew she had her eyes on Draco,but I had gotten the seat first. I then rembered Master Lucius saying not to go above my forefieting my seat was definatly going above my station.

'Katie you don't have to.'

'Draco,you know I do.'

'You are going to leave me to Parkinson then?'

'No,Yes,I don't have a choice!' I started looking despairing.

'You do.' He was getting grumpy,sour,brooding.

'What do you think your father would say if I didn' do have to go back for Chritmas!And he would hear about it.'

'Fine then Some friend you are.' I had tears in my eyes.I couldn't please Master Lucius and Draco.

'Draco...'

"Go away",he had looked at us curiously.

"Yes sir." I did a mock the boys Draco.

And with that I walked out of the is the last time I take a train ride with a bunch of pureblood spoiled Slytherins.


	7. Sorting Drama

Chapter 7:Sorting Drama

I stepped off the train.I saw a boy with unruly black hair go up to the very large man who was calling 'First years,follow me'.

I walked toward him,but was pushed onto the set of !

'Excuse you!' Sometimes the whole mind reading thing can come in handy.

'You should have got out of the way.' Prat!

'You could have said something'

'To the likes of you?'

'What was that?' I was starting to show.

'Servent.' Matter-of-fact. I walked toward him on the shoulder and ended our first fight.

"You stupid,spoiled,pureblood prat!" I then walked toward the man.

I loved the boat giant squid was paddling on the water top. I was transfixed by the castles reflection on the water,the glimmering lights.

When we reached the castle a women met us at the doors.

"First years follow me." We entered the entrence large houglasses lined a wall.

"Wait here."

I heard a drawling voice. Draco.

"I heard that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts,now I know it is true." I did't want to hear anymore.

"Come in." The proffesor beckoned us.

"Abbott,Hannah." A girl walked to the hat at the front of the hall. Almost immdiatly it shouted 'Hufflepuff'.

A bunch of other people went up,then she reached the 'L's'.

"Lowestien,Katherine." I walked up. The chair was hat said something before shouting 'Gryffendor'.

'No way!'

'Draco,whats wrong.'

'Father.'

"Malfoy,Draco."

The hat barely touched his white hair before shouting 'Slytherin'.

He looked gleeful.I had a good view of him from my spot at the gryffendor table.

'Why did you have to be a bloody Gryffendor?'

' Why did you have to be a bloody Sytherin?'

'Father will not like it.'

'He can't change fate.'

'Rember what Olivander said about us being so similar?'

'There would be three things about us so diffrent,that it would have the power to ruin our relationship.' We said it together.

'No.1 Houses.'


	8. Caught

Chapter 8:Caught?

Draco and I were to return to Malfoy Manor in two days.I was not looking forward to was it is not as though we had any choice.

I had found that the Gryffendor and Sytherins for the most part,had the same was a good thing,because Draco and I had found out that us being apart for long periods of time-even if it was just being in our common rooms,or not seeing each other in class-could hurts us. We would massive headaches,or our stomachs would hurt.

After us both going to the hospital wing multiply times,complaining from the same things,and being there together,Proffesor Mcgonagall interagated us.

At first we Lucius had told us Not to tell anyone_._ and I discussed while she was asking one of her endless questions.

'Draco,we have to tell!'

'Katie!We can't you know very well what my father's reaction to that would be.'

'Do we have any other choice?'

'Ya,not to tell'

'But..'

'Katie no "buts" we can't tell them.'

'Sure.'

",,please go to Proffesor Snape's he can make more headway with you two."

"Yes Ma'am." We argued the whole way to the dungoens.

'Snape?'

'Katie,why are upset?Snape is fine,he won't press us.'

'Not us,but me.'

'Katie?'

'Draco,he hates anyone who is NOT in may listen to you,but most certainly not me.'

'It happens to be my secret to.' His voice was cocky.

'The other part of that secret involes me though.'

'Quite being so dramatic.'

'Stop being so cocky.'

He stopped thinking,or at least he was trying to make it where I could not know what he was thinking. We got to Proffesor Snape's office all to soon.

",why do you have the look about you as if you are going to the gallows?"

'Might as well be.'

"Katie!"

" I do not believe I addressed you."

"Yes sir."

"Proffesor Mcgonagall says that you two are reluctunt to talk."

"Yes,but we have reason to be so secretive." Draco was being brave,or cocky.

",you have no reason to keep things from a proffesor."

"Father."

'Smart move.'

'Katie shut up.'

"And what does have to do with it,and your father."

"She is half of the secret."

"And how is your father involved in this?"

"He is the one who made the secret." I had to tell that much.

'Subtle.'

'Shove off Draco.'

"And how does Malfoy know you."

"That is confidental,Sir."

"What would say?"

"She works for my family."

'Draco!"

"What?"

'How could you?'

"I am well within my rights."

"Oh,how stupid of me, Master Draco is well within his rights to talk about personal matters of other people! Excuse me Sir!" I did a mock curtsie.

"What is going on?"

''Oh isn't obvious?Draco is a complete Prat!"

"! Gaurd your tounge."

"We can know each other's thoughts."

"Draco!Your father!"

"Will not know you told." We both looked at Snape.

"Sir?"

"It seems obvious to me what is going on,and it can be easily remadied,but I will not contact ."

"Thank you Draco I want to speak with alone."

I left the two and went to my dormatory.

Now I really don't want to leave for Christams!


	9. Home for the Holidays

Chapter 9:Home for The Holidays

I was 'allowed' to sit in the same compartment with Draco. In reality we both needed to be close,otherwise the headaches,stomach aches,dizzy spell,and a number of other complaints.

"Get my pillow out of my trunk." If Draco was going to act like the little prince,he was going to get it.

'Jerk.'

'You don't have a choice.'

I smiled sweetly, mimicked my smile.

"Go on."

"You have two hands,get it yourself."

"How dare you?"

"Sir?" I faked innocence.

'Father' Really?He was going to pull that on me?

I grabbed his trunk and pulled out his pillow.I threw it really hard at his face.

'Are you trying to mess up this beauty?' He gestured to his face.

'Something like that.' I was rewarded with a shocked and offensed look on his 'beauty'.

The train arrived at King's Cross only an hour the Sytherins were saying good bye,or Happy Christmas. I wondered why since more then half of them were coming to the customary Malfoy Christmas Party.

"Draco!" almost knocked over Draco. Master Lucius nodded in my direction.I pulled our trunks to the apparating spot.

We reached Malfoy Manor,and although it was a far cry from 'homey' it was home,and I missed it. I left the trunks at the gate-a house elf would pick them up-and ran inside.I was followed closely by ran into our respective rooms and I breathed in the smell of my look,the feel.

'Good to be home?'

'How did you know?' This was the old Draco,the one who didn't care about wether or not I was a servant,and he was a rich pureblood heir.

He always changed when he was around his 'friends'.

A few days later I was cleaning the ladies was reading,and was doing needlepoint.

"Katie,it is called the Christmas are you cleaning?" seemed appalled.

"Master Lucius." He was determined to make sure I rembered my place.

"Katie will you turn on the radio?" I was already had been thinking about listening to the radio ever since I entered the room.

The radio screen glowed a light for the Holidays was playing.

"The irony." Draco faked fainting at the pressure of irony. We all laughed.I would miss this when we got back to school.


	10. Glory and Anger

Chapter 10:Glory and Anger

'Stupid Potter! Always gets the fame and the glory!'

'Doust mine ears decieve me?Do I hear anger un your voice Draco?'

'Oh be quiet!'

'How does he always get the 'fame and the glory'?'

'All the teachers dote upon him,everyone wants to be his friend,he...he...'

'Draco he isn't that bad,just give hime a chance.'

We were in a compartment on the looked uncomfortable.

"What a half-blood?They are hardly any better then a mudblood." We had reached King's Cross.

"What?" I was more angry then sad.

"He is a should not lower themselves even to them."

"Oh really?What other words of wisdome has Malfoy given you,Draco?"

"Katie why are you so upset?" He sounded confused,worried?

"Draco!I am a half-blood!" I was too upset.I ran off the thoughts were scattered,probably because I also had Draco's thoughts inside my head.

'Katie I am really sorry.'

"Don't call me that!" I didn't care what people my tears I saw Master Lucius and . Master Lucius looked livid,while just looked confused.

I ran outside.I didn't care where I was going.I heard someone running behind me.

"Katherine?Dear?" .

I ran into her arms.I didn't care if she was my employers mother had never believed in comforting,she said 'suck it up'.

"Katie whats wrong?"

"I..I..I.." What was I supposed to tell her.I felt betrayed.I had thought I knew Draco.I thought we were was my only friend. And now blood status got in the status a predjudice.

"Katherine,did Draco do something?"

"How did you know."

" is very importent to us. I figured it was just a matter of time."

"But,does this mean I can't be friends with Draco?"

"I am not going to stop you from being friends with him,but Lucius will." I felt complete and utter despair.

"Katie,we need to go home.'

"Yes,ma'am."

"Katie I am really sorry." I was trying to serve Draco was making that only was he distracting my thoughts,now he was being outright this boy not know how to shut up?

"Draco,I don't think she wants to talk right now."

"Mum I don't care."

Draco grabbed my arm,and dragged me out of the dining room.I dropped the platter of crab I had been holding.

'Draco!'

'Katie we neeed to talk.'

Draco had been trying to get me to talk to him all the eve before our birthday,he was forcing me to.

"I don't want to talk."

"Katie,I am sorry,I didn't know."

"So what?Just because I am a half-blood your whole opionon on them has changed."

"Yes."

"WHAT?"

",I realised that my prejudging them is are really nice and decent."

"But a servent."

"I don't care."

"Sure.."

"I Don't Care!"

"Draco.." I couldn't finish my sentence because right then he hugged me so tight I couldn't breath.

"Draco,I love the fact we are friends again but,I will be six feet under soon if you don't let go!"

"Oh sorry.."

"It's fine."

That was the last fight we ever the last fight for six years.


	11. Flourish and Blott's

Chapter 11: Flourish and Blott's

",do you really think I need those?"

"Katie,as Lucius would say:'You may be nothing more then a servent,but you still must hold up the family honor."

"How are the condition of my books relavent to 'Malfoy Family Honor' "

'Draco how do you put up with this?'

'Katie I honestly have no pay attention to mum,Father is buying me a new broomstick!'

'Why do you need a broomstick?'

'I am going to be seeker-'

'How are you going to manage that?'

'If stupid potty can do it so can I!'

'Draco,SHUT UP about Harry Potter.'

"Tell Draco to meet us in Flourish and Blott's."

'Draco,your mum says you need to meet us in in Flourish and Blott's.'

"They will be here in five minutes."

"Thank you I wonder if Lockheart has any new as well buy them while we are here."

",are you going to get Draco's books signed?"

"I am leaving that up to look there is Learna and Pansy Parkinson,lets go say hi."

'I am trapped in a group of nitwits!'

'I got a broomstick' Draco was bragging.

'I could care less.' It was amazing you could mock while thinking.

'You do care.' Matter-of-fact.

'Have you ever tried a little thing called silence?'

' is it?' Inoccent.

"Oh look the little maid is being dutiful and quiet.

''No,I just don't want to wast my breath on you Pansy."

'Nice one Katie.'

'Thank you Draco.'

"Well I never.."

"Please don't that list could go on and on and on. For instence you have never:Thought for yourself,got a good mark,gone without want,ect,ect,ect.."

"How dare you?"

"What actually have a back bone?"

"Pansy,what a surprise!" Draco stamped on my foot.

'What!'

'Father heard all are you gonna get an earful.'

'Da-'

' is listening now.'

'What to our thoughts?'

'Yes,Katherine to your know I really thought you were smart then that.'

I shot a glare at Master Lucius,but said nothing. I woud only get in more trouble.

'Now,say you are sorry.'

"WHAT!"

"Keep your voice down girl!"

"Yes sir."

Pansy looked so smug,my hand was just ithching to slap that look off her face.

'Katie..' Draco was going to stop me from being stupid. Thank you,now go away,I think that acting on said stupidity right know is wise.

'I will not tell pug face I am sorry.'

'Why?'

'That would be telling a lie.' Draco laughed at this.

and the parkinsons had gotten in line for the book everyone was so obssesd with some idiot wizard was beyond me.

"Oh My Gosh! It's Lockheart.!"

"Oh my gosh it's a wery large group of idiots." I didn't care for 'handsome' wizards. Even if I did, Master Lucius would have squashed it by now.

"Katie look." I followed Draco's eyes,and saw none other then Harry Potter and all the Weasleys.

"Ya,what?"

He wasn't tore a page out of the book he had been reading before puting it at random on a stack of papers.

'Draco!'

'Katie!' He mocked my tone. You know what forget him, I am not getting trouble for him,but I do want to see what he is going to do.

" it just immpossible for you to stay out of the lime-light? Looks like you are going to make the front page."

"Leave him alone." The smallest Weasly looked scared,but determined.I figured she was a year younger then all of us,I was proud of first years were to scared to look at him,let alone tell him off.

"Oh look Potter,you got yourself a girlfriend."

"Now,now Draco play nicely."

Play nice?By who's standereds? He is playing nicely by yours!

I had been standing on the stairs whatching everything,but all of us had been too engrossed in what was going on that we didn't see the tall blonde man walk up behind us.

Master Lucius caught my eye and sent me a look,as if to say ' why didn't you stop him talking to such people'?"

"Who do we have here, red hair,vacent expressions?You must be the Weaslys."

Master Lucius grabbed a book out of the younger ones cauldren. He inspected it.I saw him twist his wrist in a strange the book seemed thicker.

"Forgive me." Master Lucius raised his cane and pushed Harry's hair away from his scar.

"Oh,. Well we have heard all the you defeated the Dark Lord."

No one missed the anger in Master Lucius's voice.

"Voldemort was nothing more then a murder." Ok,Harry isn't just brave,he stood up to people

"You dare speak his name." Master Lucius was livid.

"Fear of a name only increses fear of the thing itself." I had to clutch my hands together to stop from clapping.

"You must be ?" He pointed the quetion at Draco,who only gave a slight nod.

"Oh yes,Draco's told me all about you,and your parents." She gave him a look I could not quiet read.

"Muggles?Are they not?"

No one answered. At the perfect moment appeared.

"Children it's mad in here,lets go outside."

"Well well,if it isn't Weasley senor."

"Lucius.."

"I do hope they are paying you by the looks of things they are not."

'You Malfoy's!All you care about is money!'

'Do not.' Draco looked up at me. I started walking down the stairs, but all eyes were on the two men.

"Yes you do!Money and your precious blood status." I had spoken.

"Katherine!" Master Lucius looked more shocked then angry.

"I will see you at work." Master Lucius dropped the young girls book back in the cauldren,then grabbed me by my shirt and half led half dragged me outside.

"See you at school." Draco just had to have the last word didn't he!

We apparated on the in Master Lucius's study,I got a earful.

"What were you thinking girl?"

"Sir.."

''You could have ruinede the family,tor down my reputation."

"Sir.."

"And speaking out of if someone I knew had been in there,a strong obedience from servants is expected in the Pureblood Community!"

"Sir,this is what I was saying!All you people care about is blood status,and it as the fact it is!"

I had never spoken out against Master Lucius but something inside me had cracked.

"Never speak to me in that way again." His voice was deathly. "Go!"

"Ye sir." I purblood demand,and left.

One for Katie,two for the Malfoys.


	12. To Hogwarts, To Hogwarts

Chapter 12: To Hogwarts,To Hogwarts

"Katie come on we have 20 minutes."

"I am,do you know how much stuff you packed?"

"Only the neccesitys."

"What!How many robes,books,and caulrens do you need?"

"Well here I will carry yours,that way we will both know they are the same weight"

"ya right." He could be smug without even trying.I didn't believe him,hence my 'Ya Right'.

He grabbed his first,leaving me with a considerably lighter load.

"Mine is not heavy at all."

"IS TO!" Next he grabbed mine,letting his fall to the ground.I saw the dawning surprise on his face.

'It is lighter,though I musn't let Katie know that.' I had figured out a way to 'hear' his thoughts without him knowing. I nearly burst out laughing at his pride.

"They are the same weight! I was right."

"No you are always." He looked confused,so to enlighten him I pointed to my head.

''Katie!Don't." He hardly ever used the whiny voice,but he usally got his way when he did.

"Do not blame your father,I am just making good use of his newest spying tool."

"Oh Katie how do you do it?" He was teasing me. We teased each other all the time. I think it is how Draco shows he cares.

"Oh just a little magic here,and a lot of common sense there." We both started laughing. We both laughed because we all knew that I truly had a lot of common sense.I was also very mature,only because of the situation I had been thrown same went for Draco.

"So modest." Draco struggled to say through laughing.

"What are you?Five years old? Draco go outside,Katherine collect the trunks." Did I ever mention that Master Lucius demands obedience,and respect,among other things.

"Yes sir." I didn't want to lose the position that fed my the incedent in Flourish and Blott's,I had tred carefully around Master Lucius.

I grabbed the trunks and headed took me a good five minutes to bring the trunks,but I managed.

It was raining.

'Great just great!'

My unruly curly/wavy hair stuck to my face as we waited for . Master Lucius and Draco had big,heavy cloaks,but my thin brown coat was soon soaked through. After another five minutes my drab grey dress was just a wet piece of cloth hanging off my thin frame.

Out of nowhere Master Lucius produced a unbrella,but I knew better then to get my hopes might give it to Draco,but never me. He didn't give it to either of us.

'Are you cold?'

'No I am just shivering for no reason!' I was cold,freezing even,tired,and should have left over ten minutes ago. Where was ?

Thankfully came out just then.

"Katie,you look cold!,Draco you to."

'Shocker!' I was sarcastic a lot.

"Well let's hurry to King's Cross." How can she be so cheerful? I know I am going to catch a bloody cold!

I was still wet half an hour later when we were on the train.I still sat in the same compartment as Draco,but everyone gave me a wide berth.

I started sneezing.

'Why don't you go ahead and change into your robes?'

'Why? We have at least two hours probably more,till we get there.'

'Why?You need to get out of your cold wet clothes.'

I headed to the robes felt warm and dry against my wet was almost sinful how good it felt. I did my best to dry my dress,but it looked as though I would just have to put it over the fire when I got to school.

'Better?'

'Ya a lot!'

'Good now stop sneezing.' I tried but couldn't.

'Katie we can take you to Madam Pomfry when we get to school,try to get some rest before that though.' I listened to Draco and curled up in my took all of a minute before I was was a very warm sleep. I felt like a blanket had covered me. I was asleep for a long time.

''Oh my,is she going to me alright?''

",she will be fine!Now you have the feast to go to."

"Yes Madam Pomfry."

I heard footsteps leave my bed.I opened my felt heavy and it was hard to breath.

"Madam Pomfry?" I guessed I was in the hospital wing.

"Oh,dear,how are you feeling?"

"I feel,I feel." I was the talking hurt my chest.

"Tired?Yes you would,now lay down and sleep somemore,when you next wake up we will give you some medication."

"Thank-" I fell back into a deep sleep.

"Madam Pomfry,what happend?I thought it was just a cold." The familar drawling voice crept into my after five years I knew he meant well.

"Well it's seems that she,well she,she has pneumonia."

"What's that?"

"A muggle illness,she will recover,all she needs is warmth and rest,and a special potion I am brewing."


	13. SnapeMeDracoTrouble

Chapter 13: (Snape + Me)(Draco Malfoy)= Trouble

I had been in the hospital wing for three weeks. Draco had visited me every day,but Hermione brought my homework and helped me catch enough I was forming a strange friendship with girl was still a know-it-all,like Draco had always said,but she meant well.

"Potions." I didn'r like them.

"What?"

''What?''

''Why don't you like potions?'' I knew better then to talk about things like thinking,well that is a whole other story.

'I like potions,it is Proffesor Snape I don't like.'

'But...but,he likes me.'

'You also happen to be Draco Malfoy,Lucius the- notorius- Death -Eater -Malfoy's son!'

'Oh thank you.'

'Was that sarcasm I heard?'

'Ha ha Katie.'

'Again with the sarcasm...'

'Why don't you like Proffesor Snape?'

'Draco,he treats me almost as bad as your father.'

'Umm,Katie,my father treats you like he would any servant.'

'Draco,I am well Snape treats me like a servant when I am at Hogwarts!'

'Not my problem.'

'Draco!'

'Katie!' He mocked my tone of you can have tones when thinking!

'',please return to this planet and go get the supplies for the potion.I am trying to show the class what to do."

"Yes sir."

'Submisive.'

'Draco...I am just trying to...to...to not get a dention.'

'Submisive.'

" would you please shut up!''

" what are you talking about? isn't talking at is in fact being a model student,where as you.." He left the sentence hanging,but we all knew.

"While we are talking about model students proffesor,have you ever noticed that Hermione Granger,who is ten times the person you and are together,is the perfect student,but well..." I could play this game to. I saw Hermione cringe,but then smile.I was killing three birds with one stone,telling Snape off,telling Draco off,and giving Hermione the credit she deserves.

"Detention." Snape was angry.

"Shocker!" I mocked. If I was going to get in trouble might as well go the whole way.

"Get the ingrediants." The whole class more words were said on the matter.

When I brought the supplies up to Snape I was reminded of how menecing he was.

",rember your place."

"Sir?"

"Your only did you disrespect me,but also ." I could see where this was going.

'No can't!He can't?'

'Katie,you kind of asked for it.'

'Draco?' I shot a look at him,as if to say 'Help',but all he did was smirk at me.

I looked back at was startingg to sneer.

"Sir?" It came out as more of a whisper. I hated begging,but I wanted to keep my 'place' a secret. Especially from the other Slytherins.

The only other person who knew was Hermione,and she looked ready to help,but didn't know how. I didn't want her to.I needed to take this by myself.

"You know,how you have to work for the Malfoys' because your father left you and yor six good for nothing siblings." Hermione Gryffendors looked shocked,and Slytherins looked smug.

"Umm,sir,it's only three siblings."

",you have three sisters and three brothers,Lucius informed me of much."

"My older brother,Tom,he died of tuberculosis four years ago,and my little brother and sister died in a muggle car crash. So yes it was six."

Only the Slytherins looked terrible. Even Snape looked a little upset. Draco was the only one I told. Harry and Ron,who I barely knew,but was on speaking terms with,looked ready to kill.

"Go back to your potion ." I was glad to have an excuse to get away from the man who had just ruined my life.

Hermione reached out to comfort me,but I just kept walking,I couldn't get far enough from Snape,but more importently Draco.

He was supposed to be my friend!Why hadn't he said no,my small insult gave him justice.

I was almost to the library when it happened.I felt wave upon wave of head felt like it was spliting open. I started screaming and was on my knees. The pain. I couldn't think about anything other then what had just happened.

Draco didn't help me because he was loyal to Snape,who was a Slytherin.

.Sytherin.

I heard someone walk quickly toward picked me up and took me to the hospital wing. Befor we got there though the pain was blinding then I saw Draco,and the pain stopped.

Draco! What the heck was going on?

I blacked out.


	14. News

Chapter 14: News

"Miss?" I opened my eyes. My head felt heavy.I reached up and felt the bandages.

"What happened?" I felt a strong,strange ,desire to be near Draco. But I also needed to know why.

",you,you have had a spell put on on you correctly,but it was unnessasary.I think that the headmaster will explain this better then me." Madam Pomfry walked away,but was soon replaced by Albus Dumbledor.

",the spell put upon you by Lucius Malfoy binds you to Draco Malfoy was the _imperium mente _spell. It binds and controls keeps you from turning against the you and Draco Malfoy have another made when you were born." He paused a moment to let me sink in what he said.

"On the day you and were born no other wizarding children were also you and him have this connection,that even I do not completly you two could already understand each other,read each others thoughts."

"But,Proffesor,I couldn't read Draco's thoughts before the spell."

"You could,but you two didn' could understand each other without it,so the spell sort of forced you two to listen to each others thoughts. But your 'spell' bond mixed with your 'natural' bond has created a sort of two can not be apart."

"We figured that out last year sir."

"Not completly. The spell and the natural have three flaws,due to the combination."

"Sir?"

"Sorry,let me explain. Beacuse of your 'natural' bond,you and should have been exactly a perfect match in personality. But because of the spell it created three flaws."

"Flaws?" I felt overwhelmed.

"Three. The first of which is your houses."

"What are the other two?How do you know.?"

"Well the obvious fact is,is that Sytherin and Gryffendor personalitys are very similar,but very diffrent. And no,I do not know the other have yet to reveale themselves."

"But how does this all matter?"

"Because when your houses cause you two to fight,it will hurt the natural order of you storming off and getting pretty far away from Draco didn't help."

"So,the three flaws,they cause us pain?"

"When they cause a disruption,because they are disrupting the natural order."

"Oh my God!"

"Your mother was muggle born am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And she was from America?"

"Ya ,mum was from when she came here she met dad and well..." I had heard the long story enough,I do not need to recoun it.

"Yes,well have you heard the song 'So Small' by Carrie Underwood?"

"No?"

"Then I suggest you listen to it,I believe it will help you in many ways."

"Umm,thanks."

"Always there,now get some rest,I now have to tell Draco this information."

"Sir,wouldn't it have been better to tell us together?"

"No,you talk to girls and boys diffrently."

We already knew that there were three diffrences,but not for that reason,or the conciquences.

!

!

Life just got more interesting.


	15. Master Lucius and Seekers

Chapter 15:Master Lucius and Seekers

"What is he doing here?" I looked up from my plate to see Master Lucius striding in with Draco. I quickly took my hair down from the usaul two long and I had decided it was best if we didn't tell Master Lucius I was in playing it safe.

'If he asks I am sick and in the hospital wing.'

'Thank you Katherine.'

'What is he saying?' Draco and I had figured out that we could sort of see through the eyes of the right now I could see what Master Lucius was saying even though he was at a diffrent table.

"Where is she?I need to find someone to hold my cloak,till we get outside.'

"Why didn't you just bring one of the elves?"

"Draco." I didn't care for what else he would say.

"He is probably here for the game." What else?

"Oh,well he better not try anything."

"Like he would Ron,he isn't an idiot."

"You would know." Ron had been kind of stand-offish latley,but now he was just being rude.

"Harry I am going to go to the library until the match,good luck." We all got the double meaning.

"Katie.." I ignored him and left.

I heard someone behind me.

"What did Weasle have to say?"

"How did you get rid of dear old dad?"

"Father said I needed to walk around,too jumpy."

"Oh well,I just had to get away."

''Good for you,but umm what did Weasle say?"

"Nothing really,just I didn't want to risk your father knowing."

"Knowing what?" The cold snide voice punctured the air.

"Umm nothing Master Lucius,I just relised I left a book in the library and I need to go get it.."

"I don't think it was nothing,I mean if avoiding me knowing made you leave your breakfast.."

"I had already finished breakfast."

"Only one slice of bacon?" His voice was like honey,poisoned honey.

"Katie doesn't eat much,that has been all she eats a day for the past week."

'Thank you.'

'No problem,and I am going to get in as much trouble as you.'

"I see,well after the match Katherine and I will have a little chat."

He headed toward the field and Draco and I followed,Draco looking smug(so fake)me looking like death itself.

The match itself was then Draco and Harry being neck and neck with each other for the better part of the game.

"OW!"

"Katie you alright?" Hagrid looked worried.I was grabbing my head in pain while on the field Draco had just fallen off his broom.

The pain lessend.

"Ya,I am fine. I am just going to head down,make sure I am ok with Madam Pomfry."

"Ok well be safe."

"Arn't I always?" I smiled weakly.

When I got back to the castle I heard shouting.

"Are you trying to disgrace the family name boy?"

"No sir." I heard Draco's voice,scared. I stepped into the corridor.

"Leave him alone Master Lucius,even a blind man could tell that Draco was really good out there."

"How dare you talk to me in that way?"

'Katie you are a idiot.'

'I am saving your neck here,shut up.'

"Sorry?"

"So what is it you and Draco have been hiding from me?" If looks could kill...

"Umm,I told you nothing sir."

"It is not nothing girl,now tell me!" I heard the faint sound of heels clicking on hard stone floor.

"Gryffendor." I managed.

"What!"

"I was sorted into Gryffendor."

"How dare you?" He raised his hand,but before he could strike I heard the voice of Albus Dumbledor.

"! Being sorted into Gryffendor is nothing to be ashamed leave the child alone."

I rushed over to Draco who held my hand and stood in front of me.

Master Lucius gave me a look of pure loathing and walked off down the corridor,but then he gave his parting words.

"nec te ferre vestris situm aut." Draco and I stiffened at the words.

'Do not assume yourself above your position or else?'

'What do you think it means Katie?'

'How am I supposed to know?'

"Why latin?"

"Because it is on the Malefoy coat of arms."

"How would you know?"

"I had to clean one of the crests,and it just stuck in my head. It was made up by your great-great-great grandfather

"Diable Malefoy."

"Devil?" We noticed Dumbledor's worried look.

"Nickname,he was a witch hunter in France,he was a wizard who hunted muggleborns and half-bloods."

"Smart ,Katie how do you know this?"

"Master Lucius. He made sure I and Draco both knew the Malefoy/Malfoy family history."

"Why the diffrent names?"

"Until Draco's great-grandfather,Astuce Malefoy came to England,the family had been was the one who changed it to sound ,more english." Again I answered.

"And do you both know French?"

"And Latin." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"My father was the Comte de Brittany,I grew up hearing for the Latin,who else was Draco to study with?"

"Yes well,thank you, please be ,see her back to her common room." And with that he swept down the hall in one fluid motion.

"Your father was a count?" Draco sounded disbelieving.

"Oiu!"


	16. Halloween

Chapter 16:Halloween

"Katie you have to are starting to look like a dying thinner."

"Thank you for that wonderful metaphor Harry." After what had happened in potions I had become closer to Harry and Ron,but I was still closest to also after that wonderful lesson I had stopped eating.

"Harry's right Katie you are withering away to nothing."

"I don't want to be that close to Sytherins." The Sytherins were perfectly terrible to me after Snape revealed my 'home life'.

"You are letting him win." Him being Snape.

'Katie come,if you don't eat,then come just to enjoy yourself.'

'Shove off I can't enjoy myself with you bloody Slytherins all around!'

'Katie if you want I can tell them to leave you alone.'

'No Draco,I am going to take care of this by myself.' I was going to fix this,otherwise Christmas was going to be terrible. A plan started forming in my head. Just like people always say revenge is a dish best served cold.

"Fine I will go to the Halloween feast,but no one force me to eat.I don't want to."

"Sure...?" They all gave me questoning looks.

"Long story." Draco and I had decided to keep our 'bonds' a secret. Why?Because we both knew that Master Lucius would kill us if we told.

"Oh Ron,Hermione,I forgot I told Nick I would go to his 'deathday party' And I umm,well I said you two would go to."

"Oh how exciting!I have never been to a Deathday Party!" Hermione,the ever optimist!

"Why would anyone want to celebrate their death?"

"Ron maybe he is celebrating the fact he can celebrate his death?" This was not like me. I don't do beacuse it would have been stomped out of me at the Malfoy's.

"Ya well save food for us."

"Ron do you only think of your stomache?" Hermione had an uncanny ability to say things at the same time.

"I umm,NO!"

"You are in denial."

"Oh just go and see your boyfriend." Where did that come from?

"What boyfriend?" One minute we are talking about Ron's eating habits,now we are talking about boys.

"What you think I havn't noticed how you and Malfoy act when you are only is it odd,but sometimes I think you two can read each others mind."

"Ron what are you talking hates Malfoy just as much as us." Thank you Harry Potter!

"Well umm,hate is a strong word."

"Guys we are all going to be late if we don't hurry up." Thank you Hermione. She knew Draco and I were close,but she had agreed that telling the boys was not a good idea.

"Ya I have the sudden urge to eat."

They all looked at me strange,but it stopped them thinking about my 'relationship' with Draco.

"Well it is about time,you havn't eaten more then a strip of bacon a day in three weeks. I am not surprised you are hungry."

"Thank you Harry,now excuse me." I left the common room in a hurry.

"So you decided to show your face?" drawled a all too familar voice.

"Why do you care?" Draco was surronded by were too familar,having stayed at the Malfoy's,they already knew,but had kept it on the low thanks to Draco.

"Because Draco needs you to do something for him."

"Blaise since when do you talk to me?"

"Since when are we on a first name basis?"

"Don't answer a question with a question.I asked first."

"You do have to talk to your servants sometimes."

" I am not your servant,nor will I ever be!"

"Which brings back Draco needing a favor."

"What is it Draco?"

'I don't want to do this.'

'Then don't.'

'Well would it hurt you to go get my cloak.'

'Ask.'

"Go get my cloak.''

"You have two hands go get it yourself."

'They want a show.'

'Katie why? Why give them what they want.'

'Because it is fun to along with it!'

'Ok lets get the party started.'

"How dare you?"

" I am not your maid."

"Yes you are!"

'Good acting'

'Thank you.'

"Only when you are at your Daddy's big old manor,at Hogwarts I am just another student."

"When did this happen?"

"Always has been."

"Well, you are still in the employment of my father."

"Daddy's boy."

'Good one Katie."

'Thank you!'

"Get out of my sight!"

'Oooh chills,so much like your father Draco.''Thank you. And EAT!'

I bobbed a mock curtsie an left.

The feast was magnificent,as always but something felt wrong. Seamus and Dean looked exctatic when I told them I would eat.I regretted telling them this after they filled my plate to the brink.

"And you still have desert!" They chimed in unison. I grimiced. But ate all of it.I had never relised I was so hungry,but I was slowly regained my appetite. They loaded by plate again,this time with diffrent meats. Again I ate all of it,but I was starting to get full.

"Hey guys can I do my own plate for desert?"

"As long as you get plenty of it." They could be wierd sometimes.

As I was loading up my plate the Weasley twins sat down on either side of me,with Lee Jordan close by.

"I see you are eating again." George was one of the few people to accept that I would eat when I wanted to,but Fred,who had bugged me about it almost as much as Hermione,said nothing.

"Ya,sometimes your appetite comes when you least expect it." I saw Snape looking at me but for some reason I didn't care. I was not going to let him get to me again,and I had my plan.

"Well good, a few more weeks and you would have died."

"Thank you Goerge!"

"Always there." I looked at him strange, it was the same thing Dumbledor had said when I thanked him for all the splendid info-note the sarcasm-.

After the feast I walked back with the twins and Lee Jordan.I was wondering what Harry ,Ron,and Hermione were doing when we came to a halt.

"Whats going on?"

'Katie?'

'Do you know what is going on?'

'Katie?Why would I?'

'Just asking!'

"Ron?"

The twins,thanks to their hight,could see who was at the the houses seemed to have come together in this on hallway.I pushed my way to the front to see a accusing Filch and a confused looking Harry,Ron,and Hermione.

"They murdered my cat." I saw hanging from a torch bracket. My hand flew to my the cat written in what looked like blood was a message.

_The Chamber Of Secrets had been opened,enemys of the heir beware._

What does that mean?

Draco quoted the wall adding "You'll be next mudbloods."(A/N Katie wasn't there during the 'slugs' fiasco)

'Was that nessacary?'

'What if it was?'

'Slytherin!'

'Gryffendor.'

I had a split second to relise what was going to happen.

I gripped my head on pain,but I braced myself for it this good about slytherin? Something good...the colors! Silver and green look good together.

The pain was still present,but course,this isn't a one-sided thing!

'Draco,the colors,Gryffendor colors,they look good together right?'

'I guess...but-'

''Shut up!" The pain had stopped,but he was about to say something bad again about Gryffendor,and my head felt tired.

"No more headaches today..''

"Whatever.."

Ungrateful git!


	17. Dueling

Chapter 17:Dueling

"Why are we staying?"

"Because mum and Father want to have Christmas alone this year."

"That doesn't sound like .Are you sure your father isn't just still mad about the whole Gryffendor thing?"

"Why are you blaming my father?"

"Why are you defending him?"

"I asked first."

"Draco,your father is a git,I have no loyalty toward him,respect,but not loyalty."

"I am loyal to him,you are an idiot for not being."

I grabbed my pain was becoming all too familar. Something good about Master Lucius...hard one,umm,he is pain stopped.

"You are not completly loyal."

"So what?"

" we are staying at Hogwarts for christmas?"

"Yes." Draco stormed off.

"Hey Katie,are you going to do the dueling club?"

"Sure why not." Due to recent events(blood on wall with creepy message)the Hogwarts teachers had decided to let there be a dueling case the students needed it. I thought it was pointless for me to go,since I already knew how to duel. So did Draco,we had to to use Master Lucius's words "When the Dark Lord comes back,you will be ready." Mostly I was the practice dummy for Draco,until I learned spells,before I had just ducked.

"Well,the first meeting is tonight,then they won't have another till after Christmas."

"You sound excited."

"I am more then excited,I have read all about wizard dueling in books,it is supposed to be facinating." Do I need to say who said that?

"Are you going Harry?Ron?"

"Of course!" Silly me...everyone was going. Strange thing was,was that the two people least excited about,were the ones who needed it the most(Draco and Myself).

The day past uneventfuly. After Lockhart (DADA) had nearly killed us with Cornish pixies,we had only read from his books. Everyone but the girls fell asleep including me. Snape hadn't paid much attention to me since the 'incedent',and Flitwick was attacked with pillows during the first five minutes,so charms was canceled.

At five to eight Harry,Ron,Hermione and I walked down to the great hall. The four long tables had been pushed back and running along the middle was a long platform. The platform was covered in a midnight blue cloth with golden stars.

I saw Draco standing at the other end of the hall.

'Who is teaching.'

'One guess Katie,one guess.'

Lockheart stode in at that precise moment and hopped onto the platform. He had a smug look onhis face that would have shamed Master Lucius.

"Hello can everyone hear me,can everyone...see me?" Git!

"Now I have asked Proffesor Snape to assiste me in a demonstration,but never fear,you will have your potions master back." Why would we want him back?

"Now first Proffesor Snape and I are going to bow to each other." Snape gave a small curt bow,while Lockheart did a long,deep bow,with many flourishs and waves.

"Now we are going to raise our wands-" they did "-and on the count of three,will try to disarm one another. One...Two...Three." Exactly on three,Snape cast his spell. Lockheart flew backward,his wand spiraling away from him.

Lockheart stumbled to get he had accomplished this he spoke,shakily.

" Of course,I knew what you were going to do,I just thought it best to show the students what would happen." Repeate Git!

"Perhaps it would be best to show the students how to block unfriendly spells." Snape was almost .

"Yes yes,just do as I do." He waved his wand around,with a few flicks of the wrist here and there,then he droped his wand.

"Simply say: I am sorry,my wand seems to be a bit overexcited." How thick can you get?(A/N I went with the book version.)

"Any volunteers? Ah yes,Potter,Weasley."

"With Weasley's wand we will be sending Potter to the Hospital Wing in a I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy." He pointed at Draco to get on the platform.

"Good luck Potter." Lockheart was giving up?Wonder what house he was in.

"Scared Potter?" Draco was trying to provoke him.

"You wish." Nice comeback Harry.

They barely moved there heads. They raised there wands.

"One...Two-"

Draco came from a family of cheaters,what was there to be expected? The spell made Harry fky backwards. But he got up quickly and countered.

"Rictasempra." Draco flew back and I felt the pain. As Draco got up I felt jelousy that was not my own.

"Serpentsorcia!" A snake flew out of Draco's looked smug.

"I'll get rid of it for you." Lockheart stepped forward. He waved his wand and the snake flew upward,but was still ever now it was angry.

It started forward,looking at Justin moved toward him,but Harry spoke to it.I recognised the parsel tounge. I didn't know what Harry was saying,but when he repeated his self,the snake moved away.

"Evensco." Snape said,without moving his eyes from snake begain burning in the middle,and then moved out toward the head and tail,till the snake was no more.

"What are you playing at?" Justin shouted at I could hardly pay attention as waves of pure jealousy swept through me.

'Draco?What the heck?'

'Father would be proud of me,if I had a gift like that.'

'Draco...' I was getting annoyed at him.

Draco walked over to me.

"What?"

"Don' Don't." I walked off to the Gryffendor common room.

I don't want any more dueling club are almost pure is bad enough we have to put up with Lockheart everyday,but to have him try to teach us something useful? more dueling club for me.

'I second the motion.' I could almost see Draco smirking.

'Shove off Draco,can't I have one moment of privite thoughts?'

**A/N:Sorry this one isn't very good.I am having a hard time writing this,but once I get to the summer before 4th year,I will have no not give up on me!**


	18. Polyjuice Potion

Chapter 18: Polyjuice Potion

**A/N : Like I said before it will be slow until I get past third patient,I want to get there too!**

**Disclaimer:Sorry I havn't done it before,but even as much as I would like to,I do not own harry potter.**

"Here it is. Most Potent Potions."

"What are you guys doing?" I looked at them suspicously.

"We...we think it is Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" I knew better then to use 'Draco' around Harry,Ron,and Hermione.

"Think about else in the school hates muggle-borns,comes from a family that has been in Slytherin for ages,and is stupid enough to attack students?"

"Ya but still..." I didn't think he would do it,in fact I know he didn't do it.I would have noticed.

"Here we are,the polyjuice potion. Alows the the drinker to turn in to another for only 1 hour."

"So if Ron and I drink that stuff,we will turn into Crabb and Goyal,Malfoy will tell us anything."

I wouldn't tell me  everything,but thanks to the 'bonds' he didn't really have a say in the ,he hardly even spoke to Crabb and were mostly there to keep him from bordome.

"How long will it take?"

"A month."

"But Hermione,Malfoy could have attacked half the muggle borns in the school by then!" Harry would be the one to point that out.

"I know,but it is our only chance." Hermoine would be the one to point that out.

"When can we interogate them?"

"We are staying over for Christmas."

"How perfect..." Ron can be a bit annoying sometimes.

Three weeks later the four of us could be found in Moaning Myrtels bathroom,brewing the first stages of the polyjuice potion.

"We still need the ingrediants from Snape's private stores."

"I have a plan..."

"Hermione do you always have a plan?" I swear she was getting annoying.

"Do you always have to point out the negitives?" Hermione shot back.

"And if I do?" Lame I know,but with Hermione...

"Oh leave it alone,it isn't her fault,it's her upbringing." I heard Harry groan by the sink.

"What do you mean by that Ronald?" I was read in the face.

"The Malfoy's? Oh ya,great influence,no wonder you are so negitive."

"And you jealous." I knew I had hit a nerve.

"Why would I be jealous of being a servant?"

"Oh for many reasons." I had no idea,but Rule 2 of Malfoy Code is: Fake it till you make it. Well not in those words,but same meaning.

'Draco,why would Weasley be jelous of me?'

'Katie I don't do compliments.'

'Draco,I need ammo!'

' are pretty,hard-working,live in a manor-'

'Work in a manor.'

'That you live in, you don't have freakles,you have gold-'

'Very little.'

'More then Weasle,now stop interrupting me!'

'Yes Master Draco...'

'And no mocking!'

'Forget it.' I turned to face Ron.

"For instance,I live in a manor."

'Knew you would choose that one!Ha!'

'Go away Draco.'

"You work in a manor."

"That I also live in."

"Will you two shut up!I need to concentrate!" Hermione shouted.

Ron and I stood on opposite sides of the bathroom.

"Now Harry,in potions tomorrow,you will drop a firework into one of the Slytherin cauldren' I will go into Snape's store closet and take what we need."

"Why you?" Harry looked troubled,worried that the plan would not work.

"Clean record. Now lets go,there is nothing more to do here."

"I feel sick."

"Katie do you need to got the Hospital Wing?"

"No,do you know where D-Malfoy is?"

"Do not change the look pale."

"Thank you for caring Hermione,but really I think I am just nervous.I mean the last time I didn't do as told in Snape's class,well..."

"Katie,nothing will go plan is foolproof."

"Until we get caught."

"Oh ever the optimist!" I gave Hermione a smirk and got had potions right after lunch,and I hadn't seen Draco all dizzyness was getting to me,and I hoped Draco would be in potions,otherwise,I would end up in the Hospital wing.

I headed to the Slytherin common room.

"Mudblood." The password was always blood related.

The door handle appeared in the wall,I turned it once to the right to to the door opened.I stepped onto the plush green dim lights made it hard to see at first,but my eyes adjusted quickly.I looked over at one of the sofas where a couple was holding hands. I saw the boy bend his head and filled the gap between the pair.

The boy looked up from the girl.I couldn't see her face,but the long black hair was unfamilar.I knew all the Slytherins.I had to,how else was I supposed to avoid them?

I saw the boy's steel grey eyes looked at me in shock for a moment,before I ran out of the common room.

Tears were flooding my eyes. I rushed to the only place I knew was dungons.I was sobbing uncontrolably by the time I reached the potions classroom.

I could see a blury Snape sitting at the teachers desk. I crumbled into one of the chairs in the back and sobbed.I didn't know what else to do.

'Bloody can't trust any of them.' The pain in my head came back,but I kept thinking the thoughts,know it would hurt Draco too.

'They only care about themselves,how they can one-up somone else,they don't care,nor want to care about others feelings and how their actions affect only want the glory and the title!' The pain was too much.I heard someone's footsteps running toward me before I fainted.

**A/N: Just so you know the boy was girl was some older one of the three flaws is their house,so she is purposly thinking up bad thoughts about the Slytherins, so Draco will feel stupid form of revenge I know,but for a twelve year old...**

**P.S. My compter is really stupid so it cuts out words so if on my disclaimer it said I DO own Harry potter,let me correct it because I do not.**


	19. Conffesions

Chapter 19: Conffesion

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter,only Katie.**

I opened my eyes.I immedatly shut them,it felt like someone had put stacks of gold galleons on my eyelids.

"Now,,open your mouth,you take this potion and you will feel better." Madam Pomfry said in a very demanding voice.

The potion felt slimy and rough,cool and hot,bright and dark,light and heavy. The initial taste was fine,but the after taste nearly killed me.

I looked up and three beds to the left of mine,across,were hidden by one else occupied the other seven. In the bed to my right I saw .Narcissa was sitting next to him.

"How long have I been unconsious?" I saked,to no one in particular.

"Three days." gave me a look I could not quite read.

"Are you angry with me ma'am?" It was after all my fault(partially)that Draco and I were in here.

"No,Katie,I just want to know why." Her voice sounded tired.

"I-" I was going to explain,but suddenly in rushed Blaise.

"Katie,we need to ." I tried to get up,but my legs felt like jelly.

"I can't get up."

"I will leave you two to talk." stood and walked toward Madam Pomfry's office.

"Look,Katie it was me." Blaise looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I didn't get it.

"The boy you saw with the girl,it was me."

"No Blaise,I am certain it was Draco."

"Well,ya,you would.I put a charm on myself so I would look like Draco to anyone,but who I told the _is turbatio _charm."

"Why?"

"Well,that fourth year girl,she took a fancy to Draco.I and I took a fancy to seemed pretty clever,everyone got what they wanted."

"Exept you were I get onto you for turning yourse;f into Draco,I need to talk to you about girls. First:Never lie to them it only makes them really mad at you and ruins all your chances at a second date. Which brings us to the whole you turning into Draco thing."

"Look Katie,I didn't know you have a thing for him,and I really didn't think you knew how to get into the common room."

"I don't have a thing for him."

"Umm,Katie,now it is pretty obvious you do."

"I am twelve,I can't have a thing for him."

"I already todl you I fancied a fourteen year old,and I am you and Draco are really close,almost too close,it wouldn't surprise me at all if you liked him."

"Shove off don't do it again!The consequences may be severe!"

He walked off. As if a bell went of in the office, came back in.

"You were saying?"

"I saw Blaise,who had used the _ is tubratio _charm so he looked like Draco,holding hands whith some random fourth year ,I don't know,I was hurt that,I thought Draco was trading me for someone he didn't really know."

"Oh well,then...umm...well,I guess, you know that doesn't excuse yor actions,but I can understand your reasoning."

"Umm,you can?"

"Well if I saw another women and Lucius well,had I the ability to do what you could,well,I would have done the same thing."

I knew what she was hinting everyone think I was in love with Draco?

"Mum?" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Draco!" and I both shouted at the same time.

"What is wrong?I was just taking a nap."

"For three days!"

"What are you talking about"

"Draco,I umm...well..-"

"I think I will leave you two to talk." got up and walked to the door.

"Your Father will want to know you are fine." She left and there was a akward pause before I started to speak.

"Draco I went it the Slytherin common room,I was looking for I saw you on the a fifth year girl.I was angry,and sad,and I wanted you to feel I thought up every single bad thing about became too much for both of us,we fainted."

"But Katie,I wasn't in the common room with a fifth year girl.I was in my dormintory,taking a nap."

"Ya,I . It was Blaise."

"How do you mistake me for Blaise? I must tell you,I am offended."

"He put the _ is turbiato _ charm on out that fancied her and she fancied he thought he would..." I trailed off.

"Oh,but Katie,why?"

"I just explained to you!I thought I saw, I did see you,But not you with a fifth year girl!"

"Katherine Elisabeth Lowenstein! Why would that make you angry?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! I don't have to tell you!"

"As it is the reason I was nearly killed,I think you do!"

"Was that a order?"

"Yes."

"I don't...I don't know why it bothered me.''

"I think it more then bothered you." He smirked that 'Malfoy smirk'.

"Well,It did." I was holding back.

"Katie,why won't you tell me?We used to be so close."

"I don't know." My scottish accent was coming out.

"I didn't know you were scottish."

"We used to live there when I was a kid. We moved when my dad left."

"Katie why did you get so angry and sad when you thought you saw me with the other girl?"

"I,I think, Je vous aime."

"You what?"

"I like you."

"Well ya we're friends."

I shook my head slowly.

He nodded his head understood.

"Well,I like you to."

"Draco,I am really sorry about hurting you.I just,I don't know it's really hard to explain."

"Don't worry,It;s fine."

"Thanks."

"Umm,Katie,why are you scottish but you speak fluent Franch?

"You mum came from the States for school. Her aunt,she lived in mum loved she met my dad,they were both only had just gotton out of Hogwarts,he just out of Beuxbatons. Her aunt had died the year before,leving her the house in house I grew up in. My mum and Dad fell in love,they said he couldn't marry a muggle born,his parents did,but he married her was their only son,when his parents died,when I was three,he got the title of _ Comte,_ but he never went back to France. He worked for the ministry,I was too young to understand,he died working for the why I had to come work for your family. Whe I was nine,you rember,my older brother,he died of TB. Then last year,my younger brother and sister,they were going to London,my uncle,mum's brother,was taking them,they were killed in a muggle car now you know.I grew up in Scotland,but my Dad was French,he didn't speak good english,all I ever heard at home was ,my Mum also knew French."

"Well,I learned something else,other then basically your whole life story."

"What's that?"

"I have always wondered how you put up with my Father."

I hurt,but I laughed. Draco started laughing too. I laid down on my the talking had got me tired.

I was just glad to have my best friend back.

**A/N: Sorry it was sooo of you kept up!**


	20. Christmas Wonders

Chapter 20:Christmas Wonders

"It's finished!" I heard Hermione squele in delight.

"I just went to check on it and everything is ready."

"Hermione!It's only 10:00 in the morning,why you up at such a bloody hour?''

"Katie,for once in your life be it's Christmas!"

I threw my pillow at Harry before opening my presents.

From my mum/family I got a owl,some new jumpers,and a Harry I got a hat that changed colors due to my Hermione I got a book called:What to do when Can't pass a test.(Big shocker there) From Ron/Ron's mum I got a jumper,a few mince pies and a book by Lockheart.

'What time are we going to exchange presents?'

'10:30?'

'Sounds good to me.' Draco and I always exchanged our presents in person.

"Thanks guys." I got up to get ready.

''Where you going?"

"Great hall,breakfast." I put my hair in braids,slipped a jumper and jeans on,and headed downstairs.

'Meet you in the entrence hall.'

'ok see you soon.' Draco was very organised,but today he seemed disoriented.

I was in the entrence hall in five minutes.I stood around waiting for he showed up with a small package wrapped in red and was sort of like our 'truce' was a blend of both our house clashed terribly,but we still did it.

My pakage was slightly larger.I had got him a book on famouse Slytherin Qudditch captains who had ended up even more famous.

"You first." I wanted to see if he liked it.

"Ladies first."

"Masters sons first."

"What?"

"At home(yes I refered to Malfoy Manor as home!)you would have opened your presents first!"

"So that gives you all the more reason to open your present first."

"What if I want you to open your present first Draco?"

"I order you to open yours first!"

"You order me?"

"Can't you two give each other a present without arguing?" Proffesor Snape was striding into the entrence hall,probably on his way to knew better then anyone that Draco and I fought over everything.

"Yes Sir." He stalked off.

"How about we open them together?''

"Good idea.''

I unwrapped the brightly colored paper,Inside was a slytherin jumper.A snake was emblaised on the was already reading hs book.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Look inside the jumper." I stuck my hand inside the jumper neck. I pulled out a small the box was a charm had two charms on was a heart and it said 'Draco'.The other was a key and it said 'Katie'.I noticed the heart had a keyhole just under the name.

"Thank you,really,it's beautiful!"

"I thought you would like it.I love the book by the way."

"Oh,I found it on a rack at Flourish and Blott's."

He stepped closer to me and gave me a hug.

"Merry Christmas Katie."

"Merry Christmas Draco." We broke apart and headed into the Great Hall.

I was in my dormitory that afternoon.I had decided to give the book Hermione had given me a try.

"Katie!Come on we are going to do the polyjuice now." I followed Hermione out of the Gryffendor Common met the boys in moaning myrtles bathroom.

"Did you get the hairs?"

The boys showed the two put the gloopy polyjuice potion into three glasses.

"Now add the hairs." I watched as each glass turned into a diffrent all looked perfectly disgusting,but then again,Slytherins...

"One...Two...-"

"Get on with it Hermione!"

"Three." They all drank theirs in one looks on their faces showed that they had just drank something ,Slytherins...

'HEY!'

'Shove Off Draco!'

"I think I am going to be sick." Ron ran into one of the stalls.

"Me too." Hermione ran into the one next to the now Ron occupied one.

Harry stayed at the hands started bubbling,then his face,until finaly he looked like a perfect imagae of Goyle,if a image of Goyle could be perfect.

"Bloody Hell." I heard Ron's voice. Harry and I both turned around,only to see,not Ron but Crabb.

"We still sound like need to sound more like Crabb." Again I heard Harry's voice,but saw .

Ron repeated time sounding like Crabb.

"Any good?" The boys looked at me.

"Yup same idiot voices and faces."

"Hermione you coming?"

"No gone on without me."

"But..-"

"Just go,you are wasting time."

The boys turned to look at me.I just all started walking toward the Slytherin common room.

"This way."

"No,Katie the slytherins always come this way."

"What are you two doing out of your common room at this time of night?" We saw Rons older brother Percy.

"Just out for a walk."

"Katie what are you doing with Slytherins?"

"I am well within my rights to hang out with who ever I choose."

"That is no way to tal-"

"What do you want?"

'Great timing.'

"Malfoy,what are you doing out of bed."

''As if that is any of your concern."

'Blood-traitor.'

'Draco don't say it!'

'He is.'

'Your father does not want you talking to such people,now come on.'

"Crabb,Goyle,I have been looking for you two,still in the great hall stuffing yourselves?"

The boys nodded.

"It's almost curfew,go back to your common .Lowenstein I will escort you back to the Gryffendor common room."

''You will do no such thing,Katie come now.''

Draco grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the Slytherin Common room,with Harry and Ron running to keep up.

'Draco stop that hurts!'

'I know it does.'

'Let go please.'

Draco stopped dragging me,but still held my once we reached the common room he let go.

"Mudblood." He said to the wall. We entered the common room.

Draco picked up a small package wrapped in green paper.

"Is this yours?"

The boys shook their heads. Draco slipped the present into his pocket.

'Draco!'

'What?It's just lying around.'

'Draco!You do realize that that is called stealing and is frowned upon in most societies(A/N:thank you lyokofangirl1999)'

'So?I am Draco Malfoy!'

I started banging my head against the wall.

The boys looked at me strangly.

"Stop it!" I stopped. I had forgotten that Draco could feel the pain !

I started banging my head more, if Draco wasn't going to get in trouble with the law for stealing,I could take matters into my own hands,Master Lucius would be proud,doing things the pureblood way.

"Stop now." I stopped. He had enough for now...

"My father will hear about this!"

"I am sure he will,Daddy's boy!"

"Katie..." His voice was supposed to be warning,instead all I heard was a twelve year old boy during puberty squeeky and high voice...poor Draco?

'HEY!'

'What?'

'My voice is NOT squeeky!'

'You sure about that?'

"I wish I knew who was Slytherin's heir.I could help them."

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked.I would have to rember to say I told you so.

"Of course not,how many times do I have to tell you that Goyle?"

"But I can tell you this,my father said that last time this happened a mudblood time I hope it's Granger."

I saw Ron's fist clenched and he looked ready to kill.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Stomache ache." Ron grumbled.

Ron's hair started looking orange,and I saw the faint outline of a lightning bolt scar on Harry's must have noticed too,because one second later they ran out of the room.I followed.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Where else?Bed smart one!"

"Stop insulting me."

"Stop asking for it!"

"I am no-"

"Oh yes you are!" And with that I turned on my heel and left the room.I am Not going to like this summer...

When I finally caught up to the boys they had gone back to normal.

"Told you so!" I couldn't resist I was in one of those moods.

"Katie..."

"Somebody likes Hermione!" I said in a sing-song voice to pulled out his wand as if to threaten me.I didn't even flinch.

"Really?Really?I live with Malfoys for goodness sakes!"

"Ron she has a point."

"Oh come of it Harry!" He drudged back to the

bathroom.

"Hermione,come out."

''No!Go please!"

"Hermione.."

Moaning Myrtle floated out of the cubical.

"Oh it's terrible." She said in a almost gleeful voice.

We pushed open the door.I stepped 's face was covered in black fur.

"Look at your fur." I puched Harry in the arm.

"Look at your tail." I punched Ron in the arm.

"It was a cat hair!" She sobbed out the words then through her self into my arms.I had no idea what to Malfoy's didn't tolerate(Master Lucius)shuch 'softness' as crying,and showing emotion.

"We need to take her to the Hospital Wing." I whispered.

"Poor Hermione...'' I punched Ron in the arm again,but it fell more at his chest then the arm,due to the fact that Hermione was still sobbing in my arms.

**A/N: Ok I know it is really long but it also really funny!Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	21. Hermione's Attack

Chapter 21: Hermione's Attack

"You coming to the game?"

"For Harry." Yes!That wiped the smirk off Draco's face

"Why him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you choose him over me."Draco was wrong,but I am going to have my fun before he finds out.

"Umm,lets see,that is a hard one,well he's kind,he beat old Tom up,he has real friends,he doesn't care about money,defends me, good at quidditch,Gryffendor,-"

"Ok ok I still don't get it,but I just just want you to shut up!"

He stalked off.I followed him to the quidditch pitch.

I found Ron,but Hermione was no where in sight.

"You know where Hermione is?" Before Ron could answer me we saw Proffesor McGonagall walk onto the had a megaphone in her hands.

"Quidditch is canceled,go back to your houses and wait for further instruction."

Harry and Ron were at McGonagall before she had finished talking.

" you should come see this,you too ." I ran to find Draco.

"What's going on?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"It obviously has something to do with the Chamber!"

"Why ask me?"

"Your a Slytherin."

"What!"

"It is a obvious reason!And you know...with you father..."

"My father what,Katherine?"

"Well..." Draco grabbed my arm.

"Do you two always have to argue just to hug each other?" Seamus saw us arguing on the field.I suddenly noticed the all the people surronding us.

Draco let go of me and walked away with all the Slytherins. I stood huddled on the field,suddenly wrapped a brotherly arm around me and led me into the castle.

"Whats wrong?" I saw Harry and Ron in the hallway.

"I am going to go back and see Hermione."

"Ok ,I am going to go change,then I will be there."

"What?Harry, Ron?" Ron walked in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione..." Harry started.

"NO!"

"Katie?" I ran in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.I needed Draco.

"Blood-Traitor."I choked out.

Through a blurred vision I saw Draco on the saw me sobbing and came to my wrapped his arms around me and I felt security.

'But your friends?'

'Katie,you need me,they can deal with some kindness.'

'Thank you...but your Father?'

'Forget him!'

"Oi!Draco?'' I heard Pansy's voice.

"Pansy I will be back later." He kept a arm around me and we walked out of the group of Slytherins.

We started to walk to the Gryffendor common room.

"Thank you,for being there for me Draco."

"Katie you are my best friend,of course I will be there for you always!"

We were already at the Portrait Fat Lady was looking at us curiously.

"Well,this is the first time in a few centuries that I have seen a Slytherin and a Gryffendor look at each other like that!" We turned to look at the Fat Lady.

"What? I am just being honest."

"You better go."

"Well,I'll see you around Lowenstein."

"See ya Malfoy."

"Oh just kiss her!" We both looked at the fat lady!

"We're twelve!"

"That didn't stop all the other twelve year olds I've seen over the last few decades."

"Umm,well,Polyjuice."

She opened,but I heard her giving Draco 'the talk'. I laughed myself to sleep that night.


	22. Master Lucius,again

Chapter 22: Master Lucius,Again

" the headmaster wants you in his office." A small house elf was standing next to my bed.

"But...?"

"He said to come staight away." I climbed out of elf didn't even give me time to change.

"The password is toffe apples,miss."

I repeated the phrase to the gargoyle in front of a set of stairs.I stepped on one of the stairs gentley,it started moving.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard a familar voice.

The door swung open and I saw Dumbledor sitting at his desk.I ran to him before noticing a second person in the room. in what looked like slime,blood,and ink?

I then heard a cough from Proffesor Dumbledor.I looked down.I was still in my night gown...I then noticed a third Lucius. Really?

I curtsied quickly,knowing what was expected.I didn't think of Lucius looked content that I had finally noticed him...I wish I hadn't. Harry looked at me quizzicaly.I just nodded as if this was all ,it was all normal.

Dumbledor looked ? I then saw Dobby.I knelt down next to him.

"Hello Dobby how are you?"

"Fine,thank you miss."

"How many times do I have to say,just call me Katie?"

"More then once mi-Katie."

"Good." Harry and Dumbledor whatched our exchange curiously.

"So thats who you work family you serve is the Malfoys?" I noticed the disgust in Harry's voice. Dobby only smiled at Harry.

"So you're back?" I heard Master Lucius ask.I figured he was talking to Dumbledor. Master Lucius gave me a pointed look,I stood up quickly,put my clasped hands in front of me,and bowed my head.

"Yes I am." Dumbledor gave me a concerned look before continuing on.

"It seemes that most of the governers were under the impression that you would curse their family's if they did not sign the papers for my when they found out everything was all right,they asked me back immediatly." I had no idea what Dumbledor was talking about,but I got the idea that he had just told Master Lucius.I earned me a glare and a look as if to say 'only two more days,girl'. I quieted.

"So you know who did it? Who?"

"Same person as last time,exept this time he chose to act through this diary and a little girl." he held up a small black book.

"Hey ,I've seen-" Master Lucius wacked me in the stomache with his cane.I rubbed it,and looked at him indignatly.

"Well it's good you are back,and here can be counted on to save the day." Oh,you are just angry you are in trouble Master Lucius,you don't have to take your anger out on others.

"Yes sir,I will always be there." Harry gave him a innocent enough look so that what he said could not considered cheek,but I would never have dared say that to Master Lucius.

Master Lucius smirked at him then started mumbling and kicking Dobby out the grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door too.

Harry came into the corridor only a few seconds later.

",I believe I have something of yours." Master Lucius turned around,turning me around too.

"And what is that." Harry through a black book at catch it Master Lucius had to let go of my arm.I lost my balence,and started caught me and helped me stand up right.

"What is this?"

"You put that in Ginny Weasly's couldren,that day in Diagon Alley."

"Prove it!" Master Lucius snarled."You can't can you?" Master Lucius through the book at Dobby.

He caught it,and I saw Harry mouthe something to opened the book and inside was a sock.I dirty,grimy sock.

"Come now Dobby."

"Master has given Dobby a sock."

"What,I-" Master Lucius turned around to look at Dobby.

"Master has given Dobby a sock,Dobby is free!" The happiness on the elf's face was undescribable.

Harry lifted up the bottom of his pant leg,only to show he was missing a...sock.

"You lost me my servant,Boy!"

"Hey!" I said,but no one noticed Lucius drew is wand out of the cane he always carried and pointed it at Harry. But before Master Lucius could even think of a curse Dobby was in front of Harry.

"You will not harm Harry Potter!"

"Ava-" Dobby stuck out a thin,bony finger and pointed it at Master Lucius.A spark came out of his finger and Master Lucius was thrown backward.

He got up and straightened his cloak,

"Your parents were meddlesom fools too,and you will meet the same sticky end.I will see you at home."This last sentence he said to me and it sent a chill down my put a protctive arm around me.

"The Chamber of secrets,is no longer really secret."

"The chamber of secrets sin't really a full of secrets." Harry laughed at his own joke.

"You saved Hogwarts Harry,now go take a shower."

**A/N:Ya!(happy dance around bedroom) year two is over!now on to year three,where Draco is more menecing? But definatly more Draco/Katie!Please review!**


	23. On the Train

Chapter 23: On The Train

I stood on the platform and Hogsmead.I saw the familar white blonde head of Draco at the other end of the was in front of me,boarding the train. My trunk was getting heavy,I had grabbed a few extra books from Hermion that had looked interesting.

"Harry,move along,there are other people waiting you know!" Harry looked around at me,but his face turned hard when he saw me.I was confused for a second,before I noticed it was not me he was looking at,but something over my shoulder.

I turned around to see,the one, the only,Draco Malfoy.

"Fancy seeing you here Potter." His smirk growing larger.

"Well,I do have to get back home,and this train provides transportation." I didn't know why Harry was talking,defending himself to Draco,seeing as that is all that Draco wanted.

"What,you call that pig pen where the muggles live 'home'?" I knead Draco in the stomache with my elbow.

'You have sharp elbows.'

'I know.'

Draco was bent double over his stomache,while I was just clutching it. Harry went into the train.I left Draco where he stood and followed Draco missed the train and couldn't go home.I would get used to it.

"Katie,we need to change,we are almost there." I looked at the darkening sky outside my window. I never changed on the train,well of the time I was already in my school robes before I got on the when we got back,I just changed when I got back to Malfoy apparaited almost immediatly,so no muggles saw sometimes the Malfoys noticed,in which case I had to waer the dresses they gave me.

It's not that I don't like them it's just,they are all old,have abou a million patches,and hang off me.

'You really are a spend all that time thinking of dresses?'

'Draco...SHUT UP!'

'Ok,ok,but really you do need to are not on fathers best side right now,and it would make him,I don't understand my father so all I know is that it would slightly please him.'

'Fine,I will do it for you.'

'Thank you!'

I pulled down my trunk and got out my least patchy,old,ragady boys had already gone to the bathrooms,so it was just myself and Hermione.I pulled off my robes,and slipped on the dress.

Hermione looked over at me in pity when she saw my dress.I was used to was common knowlage that the Malfoys have servants,so me trailing after them...people put two and two together,and they come up with...looks of pity!

I shrugged at Hermione and locked my trunk up again.

"We're here." She said in a dull voice. I dragged my trunk out of the train.

'You see yor parents?'

'Under the sign.' I looked over at the sign bearing 9 3/4,under was Master him was ,looking happy as always that her Draco was coming Lucius just looked threating.

I dragged my trunk over,and Draco and I reached the couple at about the same time.I then noticed Blaise Zabini following Draco.

'What is he doing here?'

'He is staying the summer with us,he mum is on a honeymoon with her 19 husband I think.'

'More Slytherins,oh joy!'

'Come of it Katie!' I grabbed Draco's trunk,tried to grab Blais's and mine,and still .Narciss saw my dilima and made Blais's trunk float.I mouthed a 'thank you' to her,and followed the group of Slytherins out of Kings Cross.


	24. Dinner

Chapter 24: Dinner

"Get down here this instant!" I heard Master Lucius calling me,but I didn't care.

I had served the Malfoys countless times,I was used to it.I had evn served at their bloody balls,but I had always managed to avoid anyone my age. I didn't know how it would go,but I figured it would be bad.

I heard feet outside my door burst open and I saw Master Lucius standing in the doorway.

"How dare you ignore me like that!Now get down there and serve dinner." He wasn't yelling,but his voice had a tone that would have brought fear to a dementor.

I got up and walked past him.I acted calm and cool,until I got to the kitchen.

"Annie!" I almost screamed. Maggie,the cook elf looked at me curiously,before nodding in the direction of the sink. I saw Annie,who was scrubbing at some pots and pans.

Annie was my best friend,after you know I do need a girl to talk to.

The small elf looked my way,before giving a large smile and saying "Katie!".

We ran into each others arms,with me crouching down first.

"How have you been?"

"Good,Annie,but right now I need to ask you something."

"What is it Katie?"

"How do you make yourself,well..." I couldn't find the right Annie always knew what was wrong.

"If he makes you upset,then just deattach you are somewhere helps."

"Thank you Annie." I got up and grabbed a bowl of salad. I hurried up the stairs from the kitchen to the dining room.

I opened the door to the dining room,swollowed my pride,and entered. I started with Master Lucius,giving him a generous I moved on to ,who whispered 'Thank you'. Then to Draco,who had been trying to get me distraccted the whole time. I gave him one small tomato in retalation,though we were both just I moved on to Blaise.I gave him a normal amount,before going back to didn't say anything,but looked uncomfortable. I gave Draco a fair amount then went back to the kitchen to get the main course.

The large china platter sat in the table with mounds of turkey slices. I balanced the platter on my hands. I carefully climed up the stairs and into the hallway. The door! the thought raced through me,but thank goodness I was a quick thinker.

'Draco,open the door!'

'No!'

'I can't open it.'

'You are a witch,just use your wand.'

'Even if I could reach my wand,no magic outside school.'

'My father...'

'Draco...I hold in my hands at this very moment a tray,heaping with mounds of juicy turkey,just waiting to be consumed.'

As would say,the way to a mans heart is through his stomache. Well right now I needed a man's/Boy's hand,same diffrence really...

The door burst open(two for Draco,two for Katie).Draco quickly sat down and I started to serve Master Lucius.

I gave him plenty,but his face was still tight,a sure sign he is angry...with me.I moved on to .

"Only one slice,please." I started giving her a piece of turkey,but before I had got it to the plate Master Lucius interupted.

"Narcissa you need to eat more."

"Lucius I am not hungry."

"You need to be healthy for the party."

"As if you cared!" stromed out of the dining room.

"I will take my dinner in my study." Master Lucius said quickly to me,before rushing out anxiously.

'You are rubbing off on mother.'

'Ya I know,she wouldn't ever say anything like that to your father.'

'Do you think something happened while we were at school?'

'No,your mother just blew up over that stupid party.'

'I see your point,Katie,mother usally picks her battles carefully.'

"Who made this turkey?It is almost as good as Hogwarts." Draco and I turned to look at Blaise who was sitting there,stuffing his face with turkey,straight from the platter. I brust out with summer was going to be very interesting!

**A/N:You know you know,please review,will take request,twist in the story coming up!**


	25. Blaise and Draco

Chapter 25: Blaise and Draco

Draco,Blaise,and I were all in the drawing boys were playing wizard chess,and I was trying  to boys though were proving that difficult with them there.

"Katie,can you turn on the raidio?" Draco had been thinking about asking me for a long time,so just to annoy him...

"I can." He waited a moment.I made no move toward the radio,which was on the other side of the room.

"Umm,Kate,the radio?"

"What about it?"

"Can you turn it on."

"I already told you,I can turn on the raido." I pretended to be frustrated with him. Blasie looked confused,as always,by my and Draco's joke.

"Well,then,will you turn it on?"

"Say the magic word.." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Katherine Elisabeth Lowenstein,will you please turn on the radio?" Draco was on his knees pretending to beg. I laughed,not only at Draco,but at Blaise's face.

I walked over to the radio and turned on the radio.I changed the station from hard wizard rock,to slow classical. I hated classical,but Draco hated it more.

"Katie,can you turn it on the previous station?"

"Draco,do you learn?"

"Will you change it back?" I changed it back to the rock and settled down on the couch.

I dusted enough that they wouldn't notice if I skipped a little.

"What are you doing?" Blaise looked at me quizzicaly.

"Sitting."

"Why?"

"Blaise,why else would I be sitting?I want to."

Draco through a pillow at me.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know I just felt like it."

"Oh your on!" I grabbed the pillow next to me and hit Draco with it,but I din't let go. Draco grabbed another and hit me laughed at us.

'One..'

'Two..'

"Three!" Draco and I shouted together and we hit Blaise with the pillows.

"Alright you asked for it." Blaise grabbed a nearby pillow and hit me,then Draco with started fighting furiously.I swear it was like WW3,but with pillows.

"Stop this instant!" I turned to see Master pillow fell limply at my side.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Umm,having fun?" His jaw tightened.

"Ok,not the right answer." Draco took a step toward his father before speaking.

"Father,it is not Katie's fault,I started it." Blaise and I stared at never stood up for anyone,unless it was to his gain.

"Be that as it may,she was still out of turn."

I spoke before Draco could get us into anymore trouble.

"I am sorry,sir."

"Good,now clean up this mess." I turned to look at the now cluttered drawing pieces lay scattered all over,and pillows lay everywhere.

"Yes sir." I picked up a pillow. As soon as Master Lucius was gone,the boys helped me pick up.

Blaise picked up a pillow and threw it at me. I threw one back.

let WW4 comence!

**A/N i know it is really short,but I figured you would get a laugh...more importent chapters coming up!**


	26. Draco's and my birthday party

Chapter 26:Draco's(and my)Birthday party

"Katie!Come here a moment!" I heard call me.I ran to her room,and nearly triped as I entered.

"New rug?"

"Yes,do you like it?"

"Yes,It's lovely."

"Come here,Katie,I want to give you your birthday present."

"Oh,,you didn't have to..."

She pointed to a light blue dress the color of a tropical had a pleated bodice,with small waist had a pattern of rihnstones,small and the waist the dress flared out,with a shimmering over center of the skirt had a twisted and pleated strip.(**A/N:go tp this link to see actual dress..too fancy?.com/itm/Turquoise-Organza-Formal-wedding-pageant-birthday-Girl-Dress-4-14-years-old-/290643689415?pt=Girls_Wedding_Apparel&var=&hash=item8960b170c10)**

It looked like it would reach to my calves. I stared at it for a I reached out to touch felt lie flowing water,smooth,yet crisp.

"I...I..."

"You do not need say anything is your birthday present."

"Wow...I...Thank you!" I finally managed.

"Will you wear it for the party?"

"Yes,of course!" It's not like I had anything else to wear.

I picked up the dress,and hurried back to my five minutes I back in Miss,Narcissa's room,twirling around,and showing her the dress.

"You look stunning!" My black boots clashed terribly with the light blue sheen,but I didn't would be looking at my feet,when I such a beautiful dress was wearing?

"Now for shoes.." looked at my boots.

"I was thinking we could transfigure them.."

"Katie that is a wonderful idea!" She exlaimed and quickly pulled out her she changed my ordinary black boots,into stunning white heels.(**A/N:link here ****.com/p/Girl-s-Cherokee-Gaille-Dress-White/-/A-13783590****)**

"And now your hair." She pointed for me to sit in a chair in front of her vainity table.I sat,and quickly she began undoing my braids.

She waved her wand and my hair piled onto my did another wave and down came a few waved her wand until she was happy,which took about two hours.

"There,and now you look like a true young lady."

I looked in the mirror and was amazed.(**A/N:Link here ****.com/images/search?q=wedding+hairstyles+for+girls+ages+12-14&view=detail&id=&first=31&FORM=IDFRIR****)**

I turned around in my apperence.I did look good.

'Katie meet me in the drawing time.'

",can I go sgow Draco?"

"Of course,but be carefull!"

I walked carefully out of the room,and into mine.I grabbed Draco's present and walked quickly to the drawing room.

This year I had made him a Slytherin scarf. Thans to the past two birthdays,and this one,he had a Slytherin hat,scarf and sweater.

"Happy birthday Draco." His back was turned,but upon hearing my voice he turned around.

He looked dashing in his suit,black of course,which only brought out how pale he was,and his hair.

"Katie,you look...amazing."

"Thank you,now present time." I handed him his present and he handed me mine.

I unwrapped the small box,and looked inside.

I pulled out the pair of matching hair were in the shape of flowers,with blue rihnstones.

He held out a hand,I gave him the clips,and he placed them in my hair,on either side of my head.

"The piece de resistance!" I said. He laughed,and opened his.H pulled out the scarf,and raised a eyebrow at me.

"I want you to have a whole set by twenty!"

"At this rate I will have a whole set at 15!"

We both laughed. And he threw the scarf on,where it looked terrible with his suit.

"Take it off before someone sees you!" I nearly father would not like it,I don't know why,I just knew.

"Scared of ol' dad?"

"Within good reason." I pulled a face,and he laughed.I stuck out my bottom lip in a pouting sort of way.

"Don't laugh..." I said,acting as though he had hurt my continued laughing. I smacked his arm,and he grasped it in mock horror. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Come on,the party is in half an hour,and half the decorations arn't put up." My accent was starting to show,because I was nervouse.

"Calm down Katie,it's called magic...it solves many a problem." I laughed and slumped down on the couch.

Blaise walked in and sat down next to gave him a look I couldn't read,but I felt a twinge of jelousy that was not my own. I looked at Draco in a curious way,but thought nothing of it.

"Happy birthday." Blaise had long since figured out that Draco and I shared a birthday. Draco fell down on the ground as if in a faint.

Blaise shot up and knelt beside ran a hand through his hair,in opened on eye,then closed it quickly.

"Draco,stop scaring the wee little boy."

Blaise looked at me reprouchfuly,while Draco burst out laughing.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"I just wanted to make sure you cared about me Blaise."

"Aww,look at the wee couple,making up." I ran out of the room before the boys could pelt me with pillows.

An hour and a half later I was standing at the door,opening and closing every five seconds,while Draco,Blaise,and greeted guests. Master Lucius was upstairs in the parlor,making sure the guests didn't get out of hand.

When finally the last guest arrived,Draco and I sighed in had followed the last guest,and was in the kitchen,making sure everything was ready.

"Bet I can win." He grinned at me.

"Three words:You are on!" We ran,up the flight of stairs and down a corridor.I was happy to find I could still run in the dress and shoes.

I beat him by a fraction of a we got into the room,still panting,we saw only somber faces.

"You Slytherins sure know how to party." I looked one said a word.

"Ok,you do know this is a party not a funeral,right?" I raised an eyebrow. Draco laughed.

"Cricket,cricket,cricket." Blaise,said Lucius stalked out of the room.

"Ok,thats it!" I walked over to the radio,put in a C.D. and turned it up really loud.

The first song was "Rock the Casbah" one of my personal the kids there didn't know it,but Draco,and Blaise had spent enough time around me to know it.

Blaise grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the room,again I felt jelousy that was not my own. Draco grabbed Pansey,who looked uncomfortable.I started dancing with Blaise,not a organised dance,a dance where I could have fun. Draco,taught by me,started to look more relaxed(yes I had to teach him how to relax...)but Pansey,I think she was a bit freaked out. Soon the other Slytherins joined us,looking a bit scared they were 'letting loose',but at the same time having fun. Pansey started swaying, and I looked at each other,he smiled then I swung Pansey closer to Blaise and I.

"Come ON Pansey! You CAN have fun!Just forget that people are around,and you tend to have more FUN!"

She looked at me like I had gone mad,then she smiled and started dancing.I stood in shock for a few minutes,then started dancing again.

The song ended,but was quickly replaced by 'Copacabana'. I laughed as Blaise pulled me to the center for yet another time it was more of a tango,exept less close and was more -way through the song Blaise and Draco switched partners,meaning I was dancing with Draco...I WAS DANCING WITH DRACO!

Little 13 year old me nearly had a heart ?I don't know.I had always been Draco's dance partner for his lessons(yes Draco had dance classes) only because I was the perfect hight...but this was cause Draco choose me to dance with...all on his own..

"Why are you still thinking about us dancing?"

"What?psh,I am not thinking about us dancing."

"You are."He let go of my right hand and raised his left hand to his head,tapping it lightly.

"Oh,well,yes I was,but I was thinking anout the dance lessons,and how I thought they didn't help at all."

"Well,then I am just naturally this good."

"Sure,keep telling yourself that." We danced the rest of the night.I hoped it would never end!

Happy 13th Birthday to Me!

**A/N:Too many exclamation points?Lots of Draco/Katie fluff...hope u like!Oh and lykofangirl1999,I am modeling Katie after a mixture of both of us,wht do u think? Sry it took so long to update,but it is really long so pls forgive me...**


	27. Train

Chapter 27: Train ride Blues

"I am going to win this year."

"No you're not.I always win!" Draco and I did our annuall race to the front door.I did win.

"No fair!"

"Was too,just admit it I am faster then you..."

"Shove off Katie."

I clicked my tounge in what was supposed to be a dissapointed tone.

"Are you two buffoones ready yet?" I heard Master Lucius's drawl.

"Yes,father."

"Good,then we must be going." We apparated to King's Cross,with only two minutes to spare. We hurried on and had barely found a compartment before the train started.

"I am going to sir with Harry ,Ron ,and

Hermione."

"But Katie,what about the..."

"It will be fine." I went to find them,finally I did.

"Oi!" Ron yelled as I sat down on the seat next to him.

"What?"

"Scabbers,his tail!" I looked down.I had sat on scabbers tail...oh well.I got up and the rat quickly jumped to Ron.

"You should learn to keep a better eye on your pets Ron(**A/N rember**)."

"Whatever Katie."

''I am glad to see you too." I went to sit by Hermione.

A half-hour later I was still in the same compartment as the bookworm,scar-head,and ginger,but was thinking about returning to Draco. Suddenly the train stopped. It got very cold very quickly,then the lights blinked on and off.

We were thrown into pitch black darkness,and I heard a rattiling sound. I felt all my fears and sadness I kept back coming forth.I felt like crying. My deppression,which had started around second year,felt strong.I felt like I was doomed to be sad the rest of my life.I saw a dark shape,and Harry was thrown backward,he loooked he man in the corner of the compartment raised his wand and pointed it at the dark mass. A bright white mist came out of his black form backed out of the compartment,just as I heard a thud from Harry's side of the carrage.

"What was that thing?" Harry finally came to.

"A dementor." The man,Proffesor Lupin, handed Harry a small triangle of chocolate,like he had all of us.

"Eat,it's chocolate."

Harry still at the chocolate quizzicaly.

"I need a word with the ,you'll feel better." Lupin left the compartment as Harry took a small bite out of the chocolate.

"Draco will be wonering where I am..." I got up I left I heard Ron mutter something.

I stood outside on the platform,waiting for Draco.

"Bloody Hell Katie!Are you alright?"Found him. Draco was a tad bit loud.

"A little loud!I don't think they heard you in Wiltshire!"

Draco glared at me for a second,then his face softened.

"I'm sorry,I was just worried about you." I looked at him strangely,then said something I would regret.

"You would know."

"Why would Drakey know?" Pansey was latched on to Draco's arm.I mimed laughed,while Pansey scowled.

"I wouldn't,Pansey." Draco covered quickly.

"Then why did she say that?"

'You dug your own grave.'

'Shut up Draco.'

"I...no reason."

"Katie,you don't say stuff for no reason."

"And you would know because we are just BFF's arn't we,or whatever the heck you freak pureblood girls call friends."

Both Draco and Blaise laughed. I smirked in spite of myself. Pansey pouted.

"Well,you still said it for a reason."

"That's none of your buisness!"

"Pansey,drop it." Draco calmed her down.

They walked to a carrage.I started walking off in another direction,why wouldn't I.

" are you doing?"

"Umm,Draco,do you need a eye examination?"

"Katie you are riding with me."

"And the stupid-"  
>"Shut up and get in!" Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me into the carrage. I ended sitting next to Blaise,who joined me in teasing Draco and Pansey the whole way.<p>

Maybe this year wouldn't be a total disaster! 


	28. Sorting Trouble

Chapter 28:Sorting Trouble

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter**

"Lowenstein,Emaleene" I spun around in my seat. No one stepped forward.

"Lowenstein, come forward." I saw a girl with long blonde hair,reaching to her waist. Emma!At Hogwarts?No,mum said...

I tapped Emaleene on the face lit up when she saw me.

''They called your name.'' I signed quickly. She nodded and walked up to the hat.

"Gryffendor!" She sat there,looking at me.I gestured for her to sit next to me. She smiled and sat down.

"I though mum said you wern't coming." I signed,she looked confused,did I mess up a sign,I was a bit rusty.

"Mum said that she would give it a shot,seeing as you are said she sent you an owl." She signed to me,her confused look remaining.

"No,I never got an what does it matter now,you're here." I signed,her look changed to a much happier one.

"I have missed you sooooo much!" She signed.

"Me too,how is everyone?" I felt good to sign,normal.

"Everyone is great! Robin is talking,despite the fact everyone signs,I think that Mark teaches him." Her signing was getting my six year old brother,and Mark my nine year old one,brobably don't even rember that Emma does,but then again only two years diffrence.

"How are you?" My signing was less rugged,more smooth.

"Fine,though I am worried about classes."

"Well,Mum did homeschool you,I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to be bumped up to third year,like didn't they get you an interpreter?"

"No.." She signed slowly.I understood,even with my help money was tight,and to find a wizard interpreter,not only would be hard,but expensive.

"Oi!Earth to Katie,what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron was looking at me strangley,well everyone was.

"Guys-"I signed and spoke at the same time"-this is my sister,Emma,she's deaf,so we use sign language." I finished talking as Emma signed 'hi' to everyone. I turned to face her.

"Emma,this is Ron,Hermione,Harry-"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Yes,'the Harry Potter',Seamus Finnagin,Neville Longbottom,Dean Thomas,and Ginney." I pointed to each one in turn.

"Katie,am I really that famous,even in the deaf world?" I signed as he talked,so that Emma could understand too.

"Yes,Harry,you are that famous!"

"Cool." We all laughed.

"Potter,Potter,is it true you actually fainted?" Draco leaned over talking to mimciked fainting.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron turned Harry away from him.

"How did he find out?" Harry looked around.

"Who was that?" Emma signed to me.

"Draco-"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes,Malfoy." She didn't fingerspell his name,she had already come up with a sign name for him.

"Why is his sign name:idiot?" I signed to her,kind of offensed.

"Well,you know I am a very good judge of character.."

"Forget it,Emma,it's time to eat." We both dug in and not another word was signed between us.

"Fortuna Major." We entered the common room.

"I think you should sleep in my dormatory,I mean,you may have a hard time you with the other girls."

"Fine,I don't care." She followed me up to our dormatory.

We unpacked and went to bed. This year was going to be hectic!


	29. Big D deaf

Chapter 29:Big D deaf

"Can you pass the orange juice?" Emma signed to Harry.

"Harry can you pass the orange juice?" I interpreted for her.I knew that eventually they would pick up the signs,but it was only her second day.

He passed her the orange juice,but looked unnerved.

"." I turned to see proffesor Snape,but he wasn't looking at me,he was looking at Emma. She didn't turn around,and he greww impatient.

"!" I tapped her shoulder and signed,"Snape wants you."

She looked at him,he bagan to talk,faster then normal.I knew that Emma could read lips,but only if you talked slow,and enucated,which Snape was not doing.I tried interpreting,but fell behind.

",I wish to tell you that private 'launguages' are not allowed at Hogwarts,therefore in class you must speak." The Git!

"Katie,what did he say?" She signed to me,loooking frustrated.I ignored her and turned to Snape.

"Do you have any brains in that greasy head Proffesor?" I was letting my anger get the best of me.

",how dare you-"

"How dare I? Oh,you do have nerve,if not brains." Ron and Harry chuckled,while Hermione had her face in her looked confused.I started signing while talking.

"She's deaf!You know where you can't hear? She has to sign to talk to people!Have some respect!" Snape looked properly ashamed and walked away,but was soon replaced by McGonnigal.

"Your sister had to take an exame,to prove she could keep up,and well,she is equvilent to you,as far as knowlage,so I am giving her a thrid year schedual,same as yours,this avoids,umm...complications." I quickly interpreted before speaking.

"Yes,proffesor,thank you." What else was I supposed to say?

"Now,Katie,I must warn you,some teachers,well,are quite opposed to the idea of you translating-"

"Interpreting,professor."

"-interpreting while in class."

"How many?" Innocent question.

"1,Snape.."

"Why am I not surprised?" She stalked away,and I turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Really,she's deaf!Why would it be a problem for me to interpret?"

"Katie? Do they have any deaf activities nearby?" Emma was looking at me,worry etched on her young face.

"No,sorry."

"No,Big D deaf?" She signed,but her mouth was also moving,this was a sign that she was getting upset.

"No,Big D deaf.." Big D deaf was a club/class that met once a month in our county. All the deaf people got together,and well,enjoyed each others company. There were also adults there that talked to the kids about how importent it is to have deaf talking about deaf pride/culture,It is refeard to as 'Big D deaf. It was probably what held my sister together,now...

"You will be fine,you have me,and you will make friends...it will just take some time." I signed quickly,not even bothering to talk also.

"But...Katie,the people here don't know any will I communicate?"

"Just like you always have..."

Stupid Big D deaf,it doesn't prepare her for real life,and now I have got to deal with it's mistakes!I am bloody THIRTEEN!

**A/N:Ok really short,but they will get longer,don't review!**


	30. First Impressions

Chapter 30: First Impression

"What's first?" Emma signed to me,looking...upset?

"Umm...we have potions,then care of magical creatures,then transfigurations,then lunch,then DADA,then we are free till dinner."

'Busy day?'

'What do you want Draco?'

"Look behind you." I turned to see Draco,smirking. Grr,why does he always have to come at the worst moments?Or does he make them the worst moments?

"What?" I signed also,I saw Draco look at my hands before comtinuing.

"Same schedual." He held out a piece of paper. I finished signing before taking it.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because they do it every year." I continued interpreting,but I could see confusion creep on my sisters face.

"What?" I signed only.

"Why is he talking to you?" She spoke also,which I was not used to,she only did it when she felt self-consious.

"Because I can,why are you talking to her." Draco smirked at her,but before I could speak she was already chewing him.

"I happen to be her sister smart one,and 'because I can is not a legitimate reason!" She was almost yelling,almost being used very loosley here.

"What is up with your voice?" He asked,well took him long enough!

"I am deaf,what's your excuse?" It took him a minute before he relised what she said,at which time Emma and I were already half-way to the dungeons.

"Smart move." I signed as we walked down the stairs.

"What?" She looked truly inoccent,I didn't buy it.

"Don't pull that card,now why did you do that?" I was getting sloppy with my signs.

"Slow down,and he was rude." She signed neatly,as if making a point.

"To be terribly honest,you started it!"

"Well, yes,but I am sure he deserved it."

"You shouldn't have done it,were here." I put my hands to my sides as if to say 'end of conversation'.

",you are early." I heard a cold voice behind me.

Emma started signing something,but I grabbed her hands.

"Sorry proffesor,we were done with breakfast,do you mind?" Now keep in mind I am not usauly this polite,but I needed to be.

"Yes. Sit down and do not cause problems,do not make noise, and DO NOT mess around,follow my rules you can stay in here while I grade papers." He was not usually this kind,or at least I got what I wanted so who cares? And as for the no talking...HA HA HA!Benifit of knowing sign talking involved!

"Who is he?" Emma signed to me once we had taken seats at the back.

"Snape, Head of Slytherin, Potions Master, and biased." I signed back,with a quick glance and Snape,just to make sure he hadn't seen me.

"Sign name?" She was asking me?

"Only deaf people can give those out!I,as a hearing person can not help with that order of buisness." Even in sign language I am witty,what now!

"But , I don't know him as well as you..." Emma looked pleading,her big brown chocolate eys pouring into my heart wanted to agree,to melt in her eyes and do as she asked...but this was my con artist extrodinair!

"Nope,you deveolpe your own opionons." I signed to her.

"Fine." She signed 'shampoo'.

"Shampoo?What the heck?" I looked at her strangly,"Are you blind too?I mean,look at him,he probably doesn't even use shampoo."

"And so now shampoo will be associated with him in some way." She looked !

"You and your very strange sign names..." People had started =!

"How come you think you can talk to me like that?" Draco was talking to Emma.I interpreted.I wondered when he was going to figure out she was when he would pay attention to my pay attention to anything I say...

"Umm,why can't I talk to you 'like that'?" She signed.

"I am not interpreting that!" I signed to her.

"Yes your are."

"Bossy!"

"Annoying."

"Your two years younger!" We were starting to draw attention.

'Katie what are you doing?'

'Draco,if you excuse me I am having a argument with my sister!'

'Wait she's your sister?'

"Yes!"

"How are you two related?"

'Excuse me?'

'Well,I am mean..you two are...well,you don't insult me,or call me names,I think and overall your are a better person.'

"Comment osez-vous dire cela? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous Drago Malefoy et vous n'avez aucun droit de dire de telles choses! Vous entendez mes pensées et vivent essentiellement dans mon peut vous dire que je suis gentil avec vous? Donc non seulement vous êtes dures prejudjingand vous êtes aussi un menteur!"

"Katherine!You are nice to me, in a vey differnt way."

"I am sorry you do not return the favor!I mean really,You insulted my sister before you even got to know her."

'Prejudjingand?"

"Oiu!" I turned in my seat and ignored him for th rest of sadly I could not for the rest of the day!

**A/N: French Translation:How dare you say that? The world doesn't revolve around you Draco Malfoy and you have no right to say such things! You hear my thoughts and basically live inside my can you say I am nice to you? So not only are you prejudjingand harsh you are also a lier!**

Sorry for the long gap,again lots of writers block,caused by well,I have more ideas and faster updates are coming.


	31. COMC

Chapter 31: COMC

'They are letting him teach classes?'

'Say it out loud Draco,then maybe someone will punch you for it.'

'Hey!'

'Get over yourself.' I walked ahead of him on my way to Hagrids was starting to get on my nerves.

"You should talk kinder to me."

"Great grammer Draco." I was really annoyed.

"God,this place is going to the dogs." Draco said as we fowllowed Hagrid to a clearing.

"Open your books to page three." Hagrid smiled at mouthed 'stroke it.'

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Draco sayed in a very polite way. SARCASM.

"You got stroke it." Hagrid said matter-of-factly. Draco stroked it with a disgusted look on his face.

"I think their funny." I heard Hermione say randomly to Harry and Ron.

"Oh yes really witty." Draco just had to put in his two cents in.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said to Draco...BAD IDEA!

"OOhh." Draco said as he strutted over to Harry. I just realised that he was taller then Harry...sad.

Draco smirked at Harry for a while before a worried look creeped up on his face.

'Really?'

'What it's a good idea?'

'No,it's pathetic.'

"Dementor,Dementor." Draco turned to where he there..obviously. He and Crabbe and Blaise all raised there hoods.

"Nice comeback Malfoy." I had to say something.

"I rather think it was." Nice...SARCASM.

"Oh,well,I knew you were an idiot now it is just obvious for know that is not something to spread around openly...Oh wait you wouldn't know." BURN!

He looked at me and decided that I was not worth his breath.

'We are not done.'

'Oh yes because I just love throwing insults at you.'

'Excuse me?'

'What a MALFOY!Just like your father.'

I grabbed my head as Draco did the same.

"Smart move."

".Heck?"

" Nothing." Draco and I said together. Ya people stared...oh well.

"Da, da da." Hagrid said as he showed us a hippogriff.I knew what it was because Master Lucius had warned Draco and I against ever being near them after the ministry had some trouble a few years back.

"Now who wants to meet Buckbeak?" Everyone stepped back...except Harry... IDIOT.

"Good job Harry." Five minutes later he was getting on the hippogriff.I could care loss. Twenty-five minutes later I saw Draco strutting toward the Hippogriff...IDIOT!

"Your not harmless at all you great ugly brute!" The hippogriff raised up on his hind legs and brought his front hoof down on Draco's arm.

I grabbed my arm as I felt pain course through my arm.

"It's killed me,it's killed me." Draco was rolling on the forest floor mumbling.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital wing." Hermione came forward.

"I'm the teacher I'll do it."

"You're going to regret this you and your bloody chicken." Draco said to Hagrid.

'Get over it.I'm hurt too.' Madam Pomfry looked at Draco and me me,seeeing as Draco had a tear in his sleeve and all I had was all the blood,Draco wasn't !

"Care to explain?"

"Can't." She wrapped up both Draco and me,put our arms in slings and told us to go along with our COMC class!


	32. Lucius and Remus

Chapter 32: Lucius and Remus

A wardrobe was rattling in the center of the room when we walked into DADA.

'Bloody Hell.'

'What?'

'A rattiling wordrobe?What kind of class is this?'

'Umm,Draco,the hippogriff didn't hurt your head did it?'

'Shove off Katie.'

'You started it!' Draco stuck his tongue out at me from across the classroom.

"Real mature!"

"As always." Draco near shouted across the class.

"Can anyone tell me what is inside the wardrobe?" Proffesor Lupin asked to the class.

"Thats a boggart,that is." Dean had to almost shout to be heard.

"Correct .Now I want everyone to pull out your wands and repeate after me. Ridiculus." The class followed suit.

"This class is ridiculus."

"Shut up Draco." He stuck his tongue out at me again. We all formed a line to 'face the boggart'. I was in front of Harry,while Draco was at the back. Good.

My turn came all to soon. The boggart turned to Master Lucius.I heard everyones gasps..mostly because they all feared him too,he just wasn't their greatest be honest he was my only fear.

Draco turned when he heard his fathers voice.

"What trouble did you get into now,girl?'' I used my only defense..I didn't even think about the fact that this was not actually Master Lucius.

"Ask your son that." He was refering to my arm.

"Do not dare." He grabbed my hurt smart boggart.

"Ow!" I let the word ran to my Lucius/Boggart let go of me and turned on Draco. Everyone was whatching and I were even in front of the definition the boggart should have split between mine and Draco's should have been confused. Instead it stayed as Master Lucius.

"You...you are defending her? A servent?I thought I had raised you better?" Master Lucius spat in Draco's face.

"Oi! That happens to be your son!And he is defending me beacuse he is three times the person you are!" I stamped on his foot,before drawing my wand.

"Ridiculus." Draco and I shouted at the same time. Master Lucius turned into a little dancing stepped up laughing. Before I could see what Harry's fear was Lupin had rushed us out of the class.

Snape was coming forward in our direction.

"Your father is here to talk to . about the incident this morning." Snape said in his cold cruel voice.

"Speak of the devil." Lupin said.

"Literaly." Draco and I said at the same time.

Snape looked us curiously before leading us to his office.

"Draco what happened?" Master Lucius looked livid.

I was still shaken from my experince with the boggart and so was Draco.

"Umm...well...the ..." Draco was stuttering.

"Draco here was stupid enough to insult a retaliated and scratched him." I spoke for our versions were very diffrent.

"I didn't ask you!" He snapped at me. I backed into a arm was still stinging from the boggart attack.

"Draco what happed?"

"Pretty much what Katie said." Draco was sticking up for me? Twice in one day? WOOOOOW.

Master Lucius looked at Draco really strange...as if he was looking at him with new eyes. El was being nice..why is that strange?

"Well,you should not have been exposed to a hipppogriff." Master Lucius looked disturbed..well it was only a matter of time before I rubbed off on Draco. After six years...

"I agree father." Draco the kiss up was back.

"Yes well,I will see to it that this is taken care of." NO!Master Lucius 'taking care' of something always ended badly. Example when I broke my arm when I was eight (after Draco pushed me down the stairs) tried to get me to . But, no Master Lucius could take care of it. He cast the worst healing charm on my arm...which dislocated my shoulder...I was in a sling for five weeks! Just because he had to take care of it!

"Thank you Father..at least my injury is for the greater good."

Oh lord help us! Draco was bowing down!

"Yes well,I have to get back to the ministry. I will start working on a hearing..." He was mumbling now.

I left the it was infectious. You know like...Luciusitis?

"Did I tell you you could leave?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"No sir..." I was really tired of all the 'drama' today.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Leaving." I was too tired to be polite.

"Why?" He looked at me incredulusly...wooow.

" I want to..."

"Draco go with her." Why?

"Yes sir." He walked next to didn't talk until I was sure they wouldn't hear.

"Kiss up." I couldn't resist.

"Yeah..so what? You know my father." He matter-of-factly.

"Still, 'it is good to know my arm injury is for the greater good'?"

"..." No reply.

Two for Katie...One for the Malfoys!


	33. Halloween Love

Chapter 33: Halloween Love

**A/N Hoped you loved the last chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer:NO**

"Move along!" I shouted. I was tired..the feast had made me I wanted to go to a bunch of people would not go into the portrait hole.

"Whats going on?" Emma signed to me.

"No idea." I signed back.

"The fat 's gone." Ginny ran up in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, me, and Emma. I quickly interpreted. Dumbledor found the fat lady and asked her what had happed.

"Soul as dark as his 's here in the Black!" A murderer in the !

'Why am I your first thought when a murderer enters the castle.' I could almost see Draco smirking.

'You die I sister needs me.'

'How did you work your way through that one?'

'What?The you die I die?'

'Yes,Katie,the you die I die.'

'Well,If when you get hurt I get hurt,wouldn't that apply to death too?'

''

'You are taking it well.'

'Shut up Katie.'

"Everyone to the great hall.'' Dumbledor shouted over all the Gryffendors.

The people from other houses were in the great hall also.I found Draco and we pulled two sleeping bags to a want us to sleep after all this?HA!

"Why are you over here?'' Pansy looked at me in...disgust?Oh well,good to know the feeling was mutual.

"What is wrong with me sleeping over here?"

"Gryffendor." She looked at me as though I was stupid. She is one to judge.

"Slytherin..." I was kinda confused.I lived at Malfoy Manor...

"You shouldn't be over here."

"Well, if Black tries to kill Potter she doesn't want to be over there does she?" Blaise suddenly appeared.

"Draaaakkkkeeeyy" Pansey whined. Again Blaise and I mimed vomiting. Draco looked embarresed.

"She can stay over here." Draco's word was familar?

Pansey scooted her sleeping bag as far from me but as close to was hard for her seeing as I was on Draco's right,my left. Blaise was on my did I feel protected when surronded by Slytherin boys?I AM GOING INSANE!  
>"Oh my God!Katherine Lowenstein what are you doing?" I heard Ron's voice.I looked up groggely. I saw why Ron was yelling. Draco had his arms wrapped around me,and my head was against his qualified as cuddling.I WAS GOING TO BE KILLED BY SOOO MANY DIFFRENT PEOPLE!<p>

"Sleeping?" Draco looked at me sleepily. Then down at his arms. We both moved away quickly.

"Drrraaaakkkkeeeeyyyy!" That really stupid voice sounded like it was crying.

"What is wrong?"Draco asked her.

"Now." I added.

"You...you...you.." She burst out in tears. I am soo glad I wasn't in Slytherin! They have so many problems, I blame it on the interbreeding...

Blaise grabbed me by my non injured arm and dragged me away from the happy couple.

"What were you thinking?" Blaise asked me once we were out of the hall.

"Umm...I was asleep."

"He was holding you!"

"He's like my biggie." Did I really just say that?

"Sure..you both like-like each other and you are snuggling..denail ain't just a river in Egypt,Katie."

"Shut up Blaise."

"I only speak the truth."

"Shut up or I will stun you into oblivian."

"Is that a threat." He looked slightly worried.

"No,it's a promise." I walked toward Gryffendor tower.I very scared Blaise still rooted to the I still couldn't help smiling...

Three for Katie One for Pansy!(And that one is Draco.)


	34. Gossip Girl

Chapter 34: Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer:NO**

"Katie was snuggling with Draco!" Ron shouted at Harry and Hermione once we were at breakfast.

"What?" They said at the same time. Emma tried to follow.I felt bad for her so I signed to,though I knew it would me my demise.

"You what?" She signed.

"Umm...I am not hungry so I will meet you in potions." I signed and spoke. I got up and was almost out of the hall before someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner.

"What did you do to my Draco?" I saw black hair cut in a bob...who was she trying to look like?Velma Kelly?

"Oh he's yours now is he?" I was trying not to show the fact that I was resisting the urge to punch her.

"Yes,so stay away." Pathetic..if Draco was mine and I thought he liked some other girl she would have been in the hospital wing by now.

"Can't.." I was almost laughing.

"WHAT!" She was starting to draw attention.

" Draco and I just can't stay away from each other. Amazing at thirteen no?" I was laughing. Mostly because I was doing Pansy's job for her...she was the one who created fiction from truth.

"What?" She looked very confused.

"Ut semel caput tuum" I said, it was a phrase that Master Lucius quoted to Draco and me quite often.

"Use my head? Why?" She could be really thick sometimes.

"It will open the door to many answers." I was helping needed a reason to be smart,here it her intentions were at best shady.

I walked out of the hall withought a backward glance.

"Yes,they are,scandelous no?'' I heard a all too familar voice. But what the heck was she talking about? class that the Slytherins and Gryffendors had more biased wouldn't get in trouble,but I would. Draco! He wouldn't get in trouble.

"What is Pansy saying?'' I had pulled Draco into a corner before potions.

"She won't talk to me,not after this morning.'' He looked at me accusingly.

'What?' If we ended up yelling,at least no one knew.

'You. Your fault.' He continued looking ta me accusingly.

'You had your arms around me.' I had my hands on my hips.

'But your head was on my chest.' He had a finger pointed at me.

' Only because Blaise stole my pillow.' I had an indignent look on my face. People were starting to look at us.

'OH yea a perfect excuse.' He smirked briefly before going back to his angry look.

"What?" Yes I spoke,get over it.

"Only you would put blame on someone else for your actions."

"Yes but you would know exactly what that looked like Malfoy."

'Excuse me.' He was back to thinking.

' You are not exused.' I couldn't think of anything else to say.

'I am always excused.'

"So Malfoy." I spat back.

"Yes,your point?" He smirked. By now even Snape was watching us

'You only care about yourself. That so desired quality is given to on three counts: Malfoy, Slytherin, and Pureblood.'

''Yes but the reasons for said desired quality are highly valuable to the wizarding community, so I just got lucky."

"Yes and so am I,I get to put up with you and your git of a father! Ya!" I waved my hands in mock celebration.

"Do not talk about my father in such a way." Draco's voice was juat above a whisper. He was being pushed over the edge. I cotemplated letting it go,but then he would be winning. But I knew that the level of trouble I was in at the moment was more then all the prisoners in Azkaban.

"Why are you defending him?He is-" Draco placed a hand over my mouth. I continued shouting into his hand,but my voice was muffled. Draco smiled embarresedly to the class. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing proffesor..." With his arm still in the sling all he could do was wait until I stopped talking.

"Aww,look the happy couple is having a fight." Pansy put a hand to her mouth trying to hide her look of glee.

I screamed against Draco's hand. Pansy smirked, while Draco looked furious.

"What is this,Pansy?" Draco was still not removing his hand from my mouth.

"Oh,but you to know,it's Pureblood rich kid,dating his poor little mudblood maid."

I yelled and yelled at Draco's hand. He still didn't remove it,so I licked his withdrew it quickly.

"I am not muggle-born,we are not dating,and only you would be stupid enough to think so." I yelled at 's hand returned immediatly.

"Oh really,then why do you work for the Malfoy's." I licked Draco's hand again so I could answer.

"I have a big family, no dad. You can obvously put two and two together." My face was red with rage. Does someone always have to mention my family every year?

"How can you prove your heritage if you don't know your father?"

"For one thing my mum is a witch,so I don't see how my father is relevent to this discussion." She probably doesn't even understand what I said.

"As much as we care about your social lifes,we have class." I heard Snape,hardly.

"Pansy we all know that this is your pathetic form of payback. Give it up." I smirked at her.

"Drakey!" She whined to Draco who looked really annoyed.

"You just stabbed him in the back. Do you think he is going to defend you?" I was really annoyed.

"Drakey,she's being mean!" No,I was going to be is up with the stupid name?

"How about you two ignor each other and spare us all." Draco suggested,

"How about she 'avada kadavra's herself and spares the whole school?" I suggested.I like my idea more then Draco's.

"Draa-"

"Say that name one more time and I am going to Avada Kadavra myself." Blaise spoke up. Pansy crossed her arms and pouted.

The defeate of the Gossip Girl...for now at least.


	35. Musical Madness

Chapter 35: Musical Madness

"We don't have to go,do we?" I was running after had recieved a letter from his parents just before he had quidditch told me,well actually he didn't have to,he really concentraited on the words when he read them.I hsd been waiting outside of the Slytherin common room when he came out.

"Thats what the letter says..." He was trying to get rid of if.

"But,they NEVER want us to go home,why now? All you people do on Christmas is stare at each other and drink tea!" I didn't want to go home...mostly because of the whole boggart incedent. Master Lucius knew everything. He wasn't on the board of goveners for nothing.

"Father drinks coffe.."

"Or brandy but you know that is not the point." I finished for him,"Do we have to go.." I hated it,but I was going to take a leaf out of Pansy's book and...whine!

I sighed "Do we have to go?" I pulled out the sentence and did my best whiney voice.

He looked at me curiously before speaking."Yes we do,the letter said it was important that we party or something on Christmas."

"Oh joy." I walked off to pack. We had to leave the next day,I just love these short notice things.

"Katie who are you sitting with?" Blaise took my trunk.I grabbed it back."Anywhere Pansy is NOT."

"Well if you feel that way." The boys stalked off and Pansy followed after them.

"Is mum picking you up?" I signed to Emma once we found a compartment.

"No, Grandmother." She signed to me,but he arms were low,tired looking.

"Whats wrong?" I signed slowly." Your arms,you have strong arm muscles,why are they tired?"

"I don't know,I have been really tired lately." She looked like it.

"Go to sleep,we have a while till we reach London." I had barely finished signing before she was sound asleep. I picked up a book and read happily for the rest of the trip.

"I love you,see when school starts." I signed to Emma.

"See you!" We hugged. I heard a disaproving cough. Master Lucius. Gosh! Can't he just let me say goodbye to my sister without him saying something.

" What were you doing?" His cold voice was something I would never miss.

"Saying goodbye to my sister."I answered politly. At least I hope it was polite.

He scoffed."Public displays of affection are frowed upon in a civalised society,a pureblood society." I am sure,too bad I am not a pureblood. SARCASM.

We apparaited to Malfoy Manor without another incedent. I opened the door and held it open. I didn't need anymore trouble.

"Draco you and Katherine go upstairs,your mother and I need to discuss something."

Draco and I raced upstairs to Draco's room.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked him once we had crashed onto his bed.

"Umm,I have no idea. What do we usaully do?" He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I normaly have chores,and you normaly just read all the time."

"We could listen to music? Umm, we could.."

"Face it,we live in the most boring house in the entire wizarding world!"

"Yeah,my Father is not the best at entertainment."

"Why am I not surprised? All he ever does is sit in his chair with his cane and stare into the fire."

"Again you have a point." He turned onto his back and stared at the cloth covering his four poster bed.

I sighed." Maybe we could...umm..what do you do at Hogwarts?"

"Homework." He answered dully.

"What about we listen to music and just contemplate how boring our life is." I suggested. He got up and turned on his radio.I charmed it to play muggle music(with so many wizards who can get away with anything in this house,it honestly doesn't matter).

'Should've said no' by Taylor Swift started playing. Draco looked like he was going to go insane.I started singing along.

"How do you know this song?" He looked at me curiously.

"My mum is from loves country to Scotland didn't change anything." I replied as the song finished.

He looked at me curiously.I raised and eyebrow.

"What?" I looked at him curiously.

He continued looking at me curiously,I was matching his look."What?" I was almost laughing.

"You like country music?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There is nothing wrong with it." He raised his eyebrow even farther up his forehead.

"Raise your eyebrow any farther and it will disapear." I smirked when he reached up worriedly to touch hs eyebrow.

"What about musicals?"

"Depends." We both knew that we had a very strange attraction to musical me it was especialy 'Fiddler on the Roof' and 'Chicago'.With Draco it was more 'Sweeny Todd'.

I blame it on the upbringing...

"Chicago.." I shouted at the same time he said"Sweeny Todd."

"Sweeny Todd first."

"No,Chicago,you know you like Richard Gere." I placed a charm on the radio to play songs from the musical.

He crossed his arms across his chest. Then smiled. He started singing along to 'Razzle Dazzle'.

I spent the rest of the afternoon singing alongto our faviourite was one of the best afternoons.

**A/N:Short,but lots of review or no more chapters!Tell me if you like it.**


	36. Butterfly Dance

Chapter 36: Butterfly Dance

"Katie,WAKE UP!" Draco ran into my room and started shaking me.

"Five more minutes..." I rolled over to face the wall.

"Christmas!" He shouted really close to my ear.

"OW!" I ran from the room. I threw back the blankets and ran after him.

He ran down the stairs into the main parlor.I was close behind him.I tried to grab hold of his pajama shirt,but missed as he slid into the room.

We both stoped dead when we saw the look on Master Lucius's face. If looks could kill...heck I would have already been dead by know,dead and buried!

"Happy Christmas?" Draco and I said at the same time.

"Happy Christmas." smiled at both of us."Go on Draco,open your presents." That was 'Malfoy speak' for 'enjoy this time while you can,the staring contest is soon'.

He grabbed a green and silver one, still had that look on his face every child .I would come to miss that look. He ripped the paper,and tore open the box.

It was a...suite! I had to hold back laughter at Draco's face.

"You are thirteen now,time for a suite." was faked a smile and continued on. The next present was from me,we normaly gave each other presents privatly,same as with birthdays,but this year I wanted everyone to see.

The wrapping paper was same,silver and Lucius looked at it curiously while Draco opened it.

"Wow,thanks Katie." He gasped as he opened the box. I had got him a blanket,but no ordinary was charmed so that the pictures weaved into the fabric would tell a story,moving in and out,telling a tale without had been given to my father,passed down generations,my father gave it to my brother, Tom. I didn't want anything that had to do with my father,made me sad,to think about all that I had missed becasue he died,so I gave it to Draco.

"Where did you get that?" Master Lucius looked at me curiously,diffrently.

"It was my brother Tom's." I was still standing in a corner,mostly to avoid any comments about presents. Master Lucius always made a comment of how my mum hardly ever got me anything but a jumper.

Draco looked at me,then thanked looked curious,as if he didn't know why I would give away such a then he knew my resons. I tapped my head,as if to say 'rember.'

He continued on,but Master Lucius was still looking at me as if he was seeing me with new eyes.

"Why are you staring at me and not watching your son open presents?" I asked in what I thought was a polite voice.

"Rember your boggart?" He said,all too simply.

"You are one who is feared by many,most of whom fear you ,play it off as don't let it get to your head,your ego is far too large already." He smirked at my words.

"Yes,but it is good to have servents who fear you." He continued smirking.

"But a son?" I smirk dissapered.

He didn't answer me,but stopped looking in my direction.

When all the presents were opened except one,I spoke.

"Who's is that?" I pointed to the red and gold wrapped package near the I mention they don't even put up a tree?

"Katie,it's you really think somone would wrap a Slytherins present in Griffendor colors?" Draco smirked as he spoke.

"Well,no." He handed me the was small."Who gave it to you dear?" looked at me questioning.

"Draco." I opened the box and pulled ot a beautiful silver and heart-shaped.A perfect length,so that I could tuck it in my shirt or keep it out.

"Thank..thank you Draco." I managed to say,while still staring at the stood up and took the necklace from me. He placed it around my neck and fastned it in place.

"Anything for you,Katie." And the butterflies danced!


	37. A most pleasent occasion

Chapter 37: A most Pleasent Occasion(SARCASM)

**Disclaimer:No...**

"KATHERINE!" I heard Master Lucius yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes sir?" I bent over the railing. my hair falling down around my face.

"We have very importent guest coming to dinner,along with th usuals,thereofor you must obey." He wasn't shouting anymore,thankfully,but he was being annoying.

"Arn't I always?" I smiled sweetly and went back to my room. I tied my hair back in braids,put on my boots and checked on Draco.

'Who's coming? Why are they so imortant?' I thought to Draco. He was putting on his was from the suit he had got this morning.

'Well I know for sure that the Zabini's and the Parkinson's are coming.' He raised one eyebrow.

'Ya,but they're no one important,your father wouldn't make a point to tell me to behave.' His eyebrow went father up his face. He had a bad habit of doing that.

'One of them is your friend.'

'And the other is my enemy!'

'Such harsh words,Katie.' I rolled my eyes at him."How do I look?" He turned around to face me.

"Umm, nothing special." I smirked at his face.

"But..." He turned around and looked into the pushed back his hair,then messed it up again,then fixed pulled at his face,until finally he heard my laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!" He yelled.

"Then why am I laughing?" I managed between bursts of laughter.

He smiled,then started laughing also. Until finally we were both doubled over near crying tears of laughter.

"Draco,are you ready yet?" Master Lucius called from down the hallway.

"Yes,Father."

"Guest will be arriving soon,meet at the front door in five minutes"

"Yes, sir." Draco fixed his jacket then turned to me.

"No,seriously,how do I look?" He had a worried look on his that boy needs to get over himself.

"Fine..."

"Fine?" Now he looked really worried.

"Good." I was fighting a smile.

"Good?"

"Amazing?" I smiled now.

"Amazing! And I don't need to get over myself." He smirked at me and then headed out the door.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. Once downstairs,the Malfoys all lined up at the door. I stood in front of the one minute after we took our positions the we heard a knocking.

I opened the door and reveled the Parkinsons...no comment.

Next entered Blaise and His mother, and Draco took them upstairs.

I was left alone with Master Lucius. Fun,fun,fun... He looked down at me then spoke.

"Do you know french?" Wait did I just hear a inncocent,non-malicus question escape Master Lucius's mouth?

"Yes sir." I didn't look at him,instead I focused on a piece of rug underneath my feet.

"Good." He looked forward and I braved a look at him.

"Why,sir." I was being really polite...for some strange reason.

"Our guest,the special one,he is a Comte." A count?

"Oh..." I looked down I heard knocking at the door.I slowly opened it to revele a tall man.

He had brown hair,the exact color of mine. His face was like mine,but more suit was obviously expensive and good quality,but not as good as some of the Malfoy's. I looked at him in shock. Could it be?

"bonne soirée monsieur." I curtsied quickly,french comte,now I get why I had to be on my best behavor...

"un serviteur sachant le français? Comme c'est curieux"

"Mon monsieur père, il était français"

"Son nom?"

"Jauques Piere Lowné."

"Non!"

"Oiu Monsieur.."

"votre nom?"

"Katéline Liz-Bette Lowné."

"English,please." He spoke with a heavy accent.

"Katherine Elisabeth Lowenstein."

"Jaques!" I heard a womens entered,followed by two children, a girl who looked about six,and a boy about four.

"Mon chéri! Monseiur Malefoy,un chatau." He spoke to the woman.

"Madame,Monsieur,Welcome to my humble aboad." I snorted at Master Lucius's words.

"Go check on the dinner." He gave me a pointed looke.I curtsied again and hurried to the kitchen.

'What are they talking about?' I was getting the first course ready.

'About age of servents,apparently the Comte thinks that 13 is too young,while of course father thinks it is appropriat.'

'He would...' I frowned. Why would a Comte think it was too young at thirteen?

'Are you complaining?'

'No ,of course no,I'm just puzzled.'

'Why?' I could almost see his eyebrow raise.

'Frenchman do not usualy think thirteen is too young,infact it is the best age.'

'Well,he did look a lot like you..'

'What are you suggesting Draco?'

'Well,your father was french...'

'My father died in a Ministry Accendedent.'

'Katie, anyone can send a letter and say someone long as they have enough influence,like my'

'Father.' I finished for him.

I took the bowl of soup up the stairs.I started serving then I relised something.

"Monsieur how old is your daughter?" I let the question slip.

"Katherine!" Master Lucius gave me that famouse death glare he had.

"Non,Lucius,eeet is daughter is six years old."

"And are they your only children?" The Comte looked uncomfortable,then answered."Oui."

I had finished serving by then.I slamed the bowl onto the table and walked out of the dining and Blaise followed after me.

I ran upstairs to my room.I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall.

"Katherine!" Draco sat down on the bed next to me,while Blaise leaned against the wall.

"It makes sense. My father 'died' seven years ago. He came from a pureblood family,but they disowned him becaused he married mum. Your father would support him if he was going back to his pureblood ways." I put my head in my put a protective arm around me.

"Katie...do you really think he would do that?"

"No,yes,I don't know,wether he died or he left,I never got to know him!"

"What does seven years ago have to do with anything?" Blaise looked at me confused...

"His daughter is six. And then if he is in fact my father,he lied about having other children."

Draco gave Blaise a pointed look. He left and Draco and I were alone.

"Katie,why do you care so much?" He looked at me.

"He's my father!"

"So we both have horrible dads.." I laughed,but it was short lived.

"Thank you for that." I heard Master Lucius's voice.

'Damn!'

'Language Draco.' He raised an eyebrow.I shrugged him off.

"Katherine,what do you...what are you...what the bloody hell!" He looked livid.

"That man..." That was all I could say. I knew I wouldn't have to say much.

"That does not excuse your behavor! You know better then that! He is a guest,you first speak out of turn and then are angry when he answeres your question?"

"I was not angry,simply dissapointed."

"You have no right to be dissapointed!" I stood up and faced Master Lucius.

"I have every right!" I was dissapointed at my Father,but angry at Master Lucius.

"Excuse me?"

"No!Tell me!Is that man my father?"

"Check your tone of voice!And yes,he is."

'How does he do that?'

'What.'

'Tell me off and answer a question?'

'Malfoy thing.' I rolled my eyes at Draco.

"What?Why?What is going on?" I shouted at Master Lucius.

"Lower your tone when talking to me."

"What is going on?How do you know?Why is he here? And since when do Purebnloods practice poligamy?"

"Ask him,and we don't. We have our strange cases same as other races."

"Races?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He turned and left the room with a swish of his cloak.

"We better go." Draco grabbed my hand and led me downstairs,but let go as soon as we reached the door.

"I want to talk to you,alone." I looked at the Comte.

"Oiu,you deserve it,Lucius?" We both looked at the head of the nodded. I led the Comte/father to the main sitting room.

"Why did you do it?" I looked at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You have to understand,times were hard,we hardly had any six kids,and one on the way,I cracked."

"So you think that leaving would make things better?"

"Well,I was selfish."

"No!" I was being sarcastic,it was how I delt with hard things."Do you know that six months after you left Tom died?Or that Anna and Peter died in a muggle car crash? Or that you left a wife with a daughter and son who were deaf? I was the only hearing child left."

"What? It was a boy?"

"Yes and he like Emmaline was born deaf."

He put his head in his hands.

"What is his name?"

"Jaques."

"Jack?" He looked up.

"No,Jaques,mum missed all every night she told him that he carried the name of a great man.I looked up to you.I knew that you couldn't help dying,thats what helped me when Master Lucius was cruel,when things seemed hopeless.I felt proud because I could fill your shoes. I LIVED A LIE THANKS TO YOU!" I shouted the last sentence. It was difficult talking about these things.

"I...let me explain."

"Please do." I crossed my arms tighter.

"I made a mistake,I went back to my family.I married again,had another leave I enlisted the help of Lucius Malfoy,he had enough influence in the ministry to send the helped me because I was going back to Pureblood before I left I made Lucius promise to help keeps his promises..."

"But twists them so they benefit him as well." He nodded.

"I thought he would give money,or help your mum get a job,not,not have you work for them."

"Him help a muggle-born?Ha!And it was for the better,me working for them."

"How can you say that?" He gave me a look that spelled out 'Are you crazy?'

"Trust me,it is better this way.."

"I tried to take care of you,Katie,you have to understand-"

"I love your was of showing you care!" I was half sarcastic half dissparing.I felt tears in my eyes.

"Katéline,I love you." He said this in a small voice.

"I can see! Your methodes are leave me and my family for money,get re-married,while still married,have a couple of kids and still have the nerve to say you care and that you love me?" I was man had in just a few actions tore down all the walls I had built up,to protect myself.

I heard the door open and Draco was standing next to me with his arm around my waist.

"I think you need to leave." His voice was much like his much like his father.

"Oui." He left the room, I heard the door close a few minutes later,then the ditictive crack of someone apparating.

"Are you ok?" Draco put both hands on my shoulders and faced me.

"No!" He pulled me close into a tight embrace.

"Pureblood qualities can be seen as good and bad" I heard his voice next to my ear.

"You are evidence of that,Draco." He smirked,then led me upstairs.

"Happy Christmas?" He said when we were in my room.

I punched him in the arm and smiled."Only you could make a joke at a time like this."

"No,only I could make you smile at a time like this." He hugged me once more,then left the room.

What would I do without Draco?

**A/N:Lots of fluff!Lots of Drama!Who hates Lucius now?Hope I made him cruel enough for you.I will be doing a lot of updating soon so check frequelently!**


	38. Hogwarts and Snape

Chapter 38: Hogwarts and Snape

**Disclaimer:No**

"Katie,time to go." Draco knocked on my door. I hadn't left my room since Christmas,nor had I let anyone in.

It was starting to have an effect on Draco and vertigo was back,while Draco tended to get stomache pains. My dizziness made it not so hard to not eat,though that wouldn't have been so was eating and somehow I got the energy from that,and it took away some hunger Draco had to eat more.'Eating for two' had never been more true.

"Katie,we have to go back to Hogwarts." He opened the door."Simple locking charm?You know better then that." He put his wand back in his pocket.

"Then how come no one has come in yet?"

"Everyone is scared you will throw a vase at them." He smirked.I gave an uncomfortable smile.

On New Years Draco had tried to get me out of my room and I had thrown a vase at him...

"That does not sound like a bad idea right now."

"Except for the fact you don't have a vase." He smirked again,that or it was perminatly stuck on his face...never thought about that before..

"I could always give you a high five...in the face...with a chair.." He put up his hands.

"Not the face,not the face!" He mock screamed.

"Hahah,but I wasn't kidding." He stopped turn to smirk!

"How do you do that?"

"What?Smirk?" He nodded"I learned from the best."

"Ha Ha Ha...Do you have your trunk packed?"

"Sure." He raised an eyebrow.

"Put down the eybrow down,lets go,one more minute in this place and I will be dead." I grabbed my trunk and followed Draco out the door.

Hogwarts,more like soon as we got back I rushed to Gryffendor Common Room.I burst into my dormitory and immidatly saw Hermione. I hugged her before flopping down on my bed.

"That bad?" She stood over me.

"You have no idea."

"Prey tell."

"Can't." She looked at me quizzicaly.

I sighed."Sorry,but it isn't just about me...can't tell."

She raised an eyebrow(what is it with eyebrow?)before speaking."Lucius?" I nodded.

"Why do you let him control every aspect of your life?"

"I don't!..."

"Denial-"

"Ain't just a river in Egypt I know!" I sighed."But it isn't as though I have a choice.I lose my job,my family will starve."

"So..."

"So,He tells me to do something,I do family needs the money."

"He doesn't pay you that much." We both turned at the familar 's eyes narrowed."How did you get in here?"

"Followed Katie,then stunned the stairs." I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you come in here?"

He smirked,"Snape wants us both in his office."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed."Not even here five minutes,what have I done now."

"How do you know it's you?" Hermione and I gave him a look."Ok,so maybe it is you." I rolled my eyes and followed him to Snapes office.

",."I nodded while Draco just sat wasn't another chair so I just stood behind Draco.

"I want to talk to you about the boggart." I nor Draco made a sound."Why didn't it change?"

"You know why proffesor." Draco spoke,every since last year I had not spoken to Snape.

"Yes,but,we didn't think that applied to fears,because,couldn't this mean,that on everything you are the same?" Snape looked at me.

"Proffesor,it could,but the three things."

"What?"

"Haven't you always wondered why Draco and I are so diffrent in personality?Why we are in diffrents houses?Why I'm not a jerk?"

"HEY!" Draco seemed offended.I wonder why.

"Yes,but..."

"The two bonds together created ,Loyalty,and we don't know the other one..."

"Oh,well,I wanted to ask you why your boggart was..well..Lucius Malfoy."

"Obvious reasons." Draco and I spoke at the smae looked at us,then nodded.

"Well,yes,but Your Father?" He looked at Draco."Your employer?" He looked at me.

"Again,obvious reasons." We spoke at the same time again.

He sat there for a moment,then spoke."What would you tell him if he were here?"

Draco and I looked at each wasn't normal Snape.

"Really?" We spoke at the same time."Haven't we already been talking to him?"

"How do you two do it?" Snape/Master Lucius looked at us.

"What, the talking at the same time,or being incredibly smart?" I have no idea where that came from,considering I am supposed to be afraid of him.

"The latter."

'Draco your turn.' He glared at me.

"Snape wouldn't...you arn't acting like Snape."

"Oh,well..."

"Quick question:You don't trust us?" I looked at him."And how much longer till the polyjuice wears off,you arn't very domineering looking like Snape."

"No I don't trust you,and twenty-five minutes."

"Can we go?" Draco...not a good idea to ask that!

"Yes." We left,severly shaken.

"Bloody Hell he can be creepy sometimes." I turned to face Draco once we were out of earshot.

"No kidding.'' He turned and walked off in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

When I got back to the dormitory I collapsed on top of my bed.

"Katie,Homework." I groaned and rolled over. I do not trust Snape anymore,not that I ever did.

**A/N:Thank you Lykofangirl1999,you gave me soo many ideas! P. made up the whole high five with a chair!**

**And I know it's a short chapter more Draco is a jerk in the next chapter.**


	39. Hogsmead and Mudbloods

Chapter 39: Hogsmead&Mudbloods

Hermione,and Ron, were all going to Hogsmead today I supposed I would go.I could never buy anything,so it didn't really matter.

"What time are you guys leaving?"

"You mean you're going."

"That is what I was implying." I wanted to get to the point,something Hermione couldn't do.

"We are leaving in around ten minutes."

"Can I go get my cloak and then meet you in the entrence hall?"

"See you in five." I headed upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I turned and saw Draco.

"Hanging out with my friends." He was surronded by all the Slytherins 'lucky'to be around him.

"They are Lucky." Most of the Slytherins looked confused at Draco's words,but Blaise and Pansy were too used to it to care.

"Whatever you say..."I turned around and walked off. Draco had been a jerk ever since we had come back.

"Hey!" Hermione ran up to me about five secondes after she saw me.

"Hermione...finding...it...very...diff..icult...to...breath..."

"Oh sorry Katie." She backed away."I am just really happy you are coming with us. "

"I can see that." I smiled at her."Are we leaving?"

"Ya sure,come on." She pointed me toward a carriage.

"Honeydukes,Zonko's,Three Broomsticks?" Ron's face lit up with the thought of all three.

"I don't care." I put my head in my hands. All of those things cost money.

Hermione seeing my dilimma,suggested a free option."How about the Shrieking Shack?"

"That sounds like a good idea." I nodded my approval.

"Did you know it's the most haunted building in Britain?"

Her face was too beacuase she was relaying information.

"Yes..." Ron and I spoke at the same time...wow I only do that with Draco,wierd.

'Can't stop thinking about me?'

'Your father has too much influence on you.'

'Shut up Katie.'

'I didn't start this conversation.'

He didn't respond...In your face Draco!

It took forever to get to the Shrieking Shack,and I don't even know why we went.I stood a little ways away,while Ron and Hermione stood at the fence looked sooo cute together.

"You two shopping for your new dream home?" All too familar voice...guess who!"Bit grand for you Weaslbee?Don't your family sleep in one room?"

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron looked a little intemidated...face palm.

"Oh not very nice,boys I think it's time to teach Weaslebee how to respect his superiors." Draco pulled on his jacket a little.

"Hope you don't mean yourself."Hermione raised he fists.

"How dare you talk to me,you filthy little mudblood." Draco stepped forward,but got hit with a snowball before he could do did that come from?

Soon an invisable being was making fools of Crabbe,Blaise,and the point where Draco was being dragged in the direction of the boys ran off,quickly.

"You so deserved that."

"Katie watch it!"

"Shouldn't you?" I threw a snowball at him as he ran up the hill.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled,I saw Harry appear from underneath his cloak.

We all started laughing. Maybe coming to Hogsmead wasn't so bad...boy was I wrong!

"How dare you!" Draco had cornered me into the empty transfiguration classroom on Sunday.

"What give you what was coming?And if you rember it wasn't me." I smirked at his face.

"You still had the nerve-"

"To tell you you deserved it."

"All I -"

"Did was be a complete Jerk."

"Stop-"

''Interupting you?" I smirked.

"Yes..."

He walked out but before he did he left me with words that I knew was a promise.

"My father will hear about this." Sure he says it a lot,but this time I knew he meant it. Like I said he had been a jerk lately...

**A/N:Ok so a few short ones,but 37 was long so...Hope you like,and as always review!:)**


	40. Jerk o rama

Chapter 40: Jerk-o-rama

Potions...in a nutshell it is like hell in earth,so imagen my happiness when I found out that the devil himself was going to show up.

'He is not a devil.'

'Says the demon'

'Offensive!'

'That is the idea Draco.' We were in potions and Draco and I were currently having a staring contest,which was a bad idea ,considering both of us were making potions that specifaicaly say 'watch closely.' Lucky for me Hermione was my partner,unlucky for Draco his partner was Goyle..Ha ha ha...

Master Lucius was sitting in on a few classes,along with other school governers,to make sure that the school was running in the correct fashion...ya right!

'The devil is a control freak,evil,cruel...Your father fits all those catagories.'

'Offensive!I am not the son of the devil,otherwise I wouldn't have such amazing good looks.'

'Draco Lucius Malfoy!'

"Yes..."

"You are the most...the most...-"

"What?Handsome?Amazing?Clever?"

"You know I was thinking of modest,but I don't think that quiet fits!"

"You know that sarcasm will get you into trouble one day."

'Oh really?So will your back.'

'Me?I have no idea what your are talking about.'

'You are in denial.'

"Your point?"

"Why must you act as though you are five?"I smirked at my pathetic comeback,maybe it would help.

"Me?" He smirked.

"Both of you SHUT UP!"Snape and Master Lucius shouted at us at the same time. We crossed our arms and turned in the opposite direction.I started cutting up a beetle so furiously that Hermione looked worried.

"You know it's already dead?"  
>"I am invisioning it as some people..."I decapitated my beetle.<p>

"Which one?" She now looked a little scared.

"All three..." I grimiced.

" what are you doing?" Snape sneered at me from his desk.

"Taking my anger out on a dead beetle..." I choped of one of the legs,then another.

The whole class looked scared,but at what?

"Does the potion call for a mangled beetle?"

"No,but potions class does." I praised myself silently for the comeback.

Snape,Master Lucius,and Draco glared at me.

"You do not disembody a beetle every time you are in my class." Snape was livid,but that was nothing compared to Master Lucius.

"Yes,tell us why you are so angry today." Master Lucius smirked at me.

"Oh I think you know..._sir_." I put emphisis on the word...He glared at me for a moment then continued," But,I do not,so pray tell."

'I hate your father.'

'Took the word right out of my mouth.' That was the thing about Draco and I,we could fight one minute,then be best friends the next.

"Well,it is one person in particular who had put me in a foul mood." I stared right at Master Lucius.

"But why me?" He faked concern,in reality he was purposly getting me in trouble...with himself...ya I don't get it either.

"Because normaly I get a break from your insanity while at school,but now I do not,of course that is putting me in a foul mood." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hallway...now..." He pointed to the door.I skipped out into the hall. I was giving off the impression I wasn't scared about this...the slytherins need no more ammo where I am concerned.

"How dare you insult me like that!" Ok so livid was an understatment..

"I..." No words will help at this point.

"You... I do not know what to do with you..I can't slap you as I should,because it waould hurt Draco,I can't fire you because that would also harm Draco."

"And I am already not eating so..."

"No mouth." He pointed a finger at me. I leaned against the wall,what would he do with me? I had never thought about it but the only form of punishment he could bestow upon me was extra chores and seeing as I was at Hogwarts that doesn't help.

'How's it going?'

'He is trying to decide how to punish me without punishing you.'

'Katie do you know how much trouble you cause?'

'Yes,more then all the prisoners in Azkaban,but thats why you love me!'

'That indeed.'

'Wait did you just say you love me?'

'Shut up Katie..'

'Draco...'

'Katie...shut up.'

'Forget you..' I ignored him and payed more attention to Master Lucius. For about five was really boring,just standing still,leaning on his cane/wand. That thing was creepy.I wonder how much trouble I would get into if I burned it. _Your just another picture to burn..._ Taylor Swift vs Carrie Underwood? Carrie Underwood sings songs about reveng after a break up,Taylor Swift sings about breaks up and crying...Carrie Underwood wins. I should go to Oklahoma some day...

'Katie you are really random..'

'You're just so slow you can't keep up with me.'

'Really.' Imagenary smirk.

'Your basic malfunction?'

'Random.'

'Slow poke.'

'Katie is random!'

'Draco is brain dead.'

'HEY!' He was mad...ha ha.

'Shut up Albino.'

'I am not albino.'

'You sure about that?' I was getting to him..ha ha

'Yes.'

'What been tested?'

'Only animals are albino.' He was trying to prove a point...ha ha

'Your point?'

'Azkaban needs little girls with curly hair.'

'They also need albino rich kids.'

'Jelous!'

'Of what?' I smirked subconciously...bad idea.

"What are you smirking at girl?'' Master Lucius glared at me.

"Nothing..." I mumbled.I was already six feet under,why make it twelve?

"Good." He continued his 'thoughtful' stupor. Five minutes...ten minutes...fifteen minutes...twenty minutes...how am I keeping track of time?...twenty-five minutes...how long was this going to take?...thirty minutes...

"I am going to think on it and you will know this summer." He turned and left. Thank heaven that was minutes of my life wasted...

People started coming out.I waited for Draco.

''Snape wants you."

"Are you feeding me to the thestrals?" I use wizarding phrases sometimes...

"No I am throwing you under the bus." He smirked.

"Muggle phrase?"

"I hang around you too much it's a fact,apparently it is taking affect.." He flashed me a cheeky grin before walking .

"Professor?" I opened the door.

"You missed the majority of the class." He continued grading papers.

"Due to Master Lucius." He looked up and raised an eyebrow,"No comment please." He nodded.

"You have a essay on moonshine,due Monday at noon." He looked back down..

"Yes sir." I left the room.

'Draco whats moonshine?'

'No idea,you're the one who is friends with the second smartest person in our year.'

'I am asking them.'

'Ask the mudblood.'

'She has a name.' I was at the great hall and I could see Draco by now.

'I figured,I just don't care to rember it.'

'Jerk.' I glared at hm from across the hall.

'So I've been told.' He smirked at me.

'Least I am not blinded by predjudsis..'

'Yes,instead you are of a lower class,to the point you are a servent.'

'I am rubber you are glue,what you throw at me bounces off me and sticks to you!'

'Lame.'

'You wish.' We were both standing glaring at each other,obviously,but half the Great hall was watching,inclusing all the teachers.

'Thats what you come up with?' He let out a laugh.

'Staller.'

'Me?' He put a hand over his heart,well if he had one where it would be,in a mocking way.'And I have a heart.'

'Prove it!'

'Can't ,love.'

'Why not? Embaressed?'

'No,and I just did.'

'What are you talking about?' I gave him a puzzled look.

'Think...'

'Heartless jerk.'

'Build a bridge and get over it.' He sat down and looked at his empty plate. I sat down and tried to ignor so when I said we didn't have another big fight for six years...I lied,we fight a lot..the Malfoys have sadly rubbed off on me.

**A/N:Sorry I havn't updated in a while...no internet! lots of Draco/Katie who picked up what Draco said? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	41. Smiley Face

Chapter 41: Smiley Face!

"Guys,we are going to get in trouble."

"But,it's Buckbeak." Hermione looked at me with big brown big brown eyes.

"He did put me in a sling for five weeks...''

"Malfoy did that." Hermione pointed out so expertly...

"Ya ,Katie,what was up with that?"

"Nothing Ron.." I smiled uncomfortably.

"But why were you and Draco both hurt?"

"Nothing!" I spoke through clenched teeth. He looked at me with wide eyes...

"You ok Katie?" Harry looked at me worried.

"Ya,I am fine." I shook him off."Come on,why you want to see a animal killed is beyond me..but come on."

We walked down to Hagrids before we got there we saw the one and only Draco Lucius Malfoy...oh joy!Does anyone else catch the sarcasm?

"Father says I can have the head,think I'll donate it to the Gryffendor common room." He laughed with Crabbe and Goyle...jerk

"Why you,you,foal loathsome evil little cockroach." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco's looked really scared...ha ha ha.

"Save it Hermione he's not worth it." Ron muttered behind us. She pulled her wand back,but turned back and puched him squarly in the head went back and hit a rock behind both grabbed our nose.

He ran back to the castle,yelling something about is father.

"That felt good." Hermione smiled.I was still clutching my nose.

"Not good,brillant." Ron smiled even more.

"I disagree with that!" I shouted to the both of them.

"Oh I am sorry Katie!I it was just..." She ran toward me.

"No, 'Mione,it's fine,if anyone had to hit him,you deserve it.." The boys laughed,while Hermione did a small smile.

**A/N:Short,but funnyish...wanted to write just this alone...**


	42. Sirius Black?

Chapter 42: Sirius Black...?

"Ow! It's Scabbers,he bit me!" He had dropped the rat and it ran to a tree...

Ron ran after Scabbers and came right under the tree."Harry do you know what tree this is." It's limbs started swinging just as Ron stepped too close.

"Oh thats not good,RON LOOK OUT!" Harry yelled to Ron,but he didn't seem to notice the waving tree limbs trying to kill was pointing behind Harry,Hermione and myself.

"Harry Hermione run,it's the grim!" They looked behind them,but I was annoyed."Where do I stand in this picture?" I put my hands on my hips and looked at Ron.

"Under a giant dog who wants to kill you." Harry shouted at me and grabbed my waist and pulled me to the ground just as a black dog jumped over me.."Thanks?" I smiled a cheeky grin at him,he rolled his eyes.

"RON!" Hermione yelled,Harry turned away from me and looked to see Ron being dragged down a jumped up and ran but was too jumped down the hole also...what the heck?

"Hermione,come on,before we are killed by a tree." I pulled her hand and slid down the hole after Harry.I am officaly an idiot!

'Ha ha.'

'Hey you and me both!'

'Whatever Katie..'

'Draco go back to your happy spoiled brat life.' We were walking down a tunnel..we could hear Ron's screams,but it was too low to walk.

'I will ,thank you very much!'

"Up ahead." Harry yelled back to us. We climbed up a set of stairs and onto what looked like a floor,but it was to dusty.

"Harry are we in.."

"The shrieking shack?"

"Creepy!" The jumped at my I said that when I have 'mind conversations' with Draco I go really quiet?

"Ya..." The turned back around and we climbed up a set a dusty stairs that I would have bet my life on wouldn't hold us up.

"Katie want to go first?" Harry smiled at me...look like I was going to bet my life on it...

I went up the stairs quickly,and came to a door."Everything alright?" Harry called up.

"Why don't you come up here and see?" I called back.I heard him sigh..ha ha.

I saw Harry then opened the door,but Ron yelled"Don't it's a trap...the dog,it was Sirus Black!" We were already in the room.

The door creaked behind us...I looked down at the ground and my eyes wandered up to the face of notorius mass-murderer Sirius Black...this is why I do not follow Harry and,Ron ,Hermione when they go on these little pleasure trips,it ends badly!

**A/N:Short but funnyish...please review so I can know I am oon the right track!**


	43. The Murderer,the Rat,and Ther werewolf

Chapter 43:The Murderer,the Rat,and the Werewolf.

Black looked at at Harry?Speaking of Harry,he just jumped on top of Black and had his wand at Black's throat...Hermione's hands went to her mouth while Ron and I gasped...well you don't see this everyday,a thirteen year old boy tackle a full grown man who's been in prison for twelve except in football.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Black spoke in a insane voice..he really was off his rocker,and how did he know Harry's name?

"Expelliramus." A familar and unfamilar voice was heard from the door,oh look it's Lupin! Am I going insane?

Harry's wand flew out of his hand,Lupin moved his head in a gesture that meant 'get off him and go stand with your little friends'.

Lupin and Black gave each other a hug,like long lost brothers who had many memories together,but hadn't seen each other in quite some time.

"You,you we trusted you and all along you've been his friend...he's a werewolf,thats why he's been missing classes".Hermione pointed at Lupin...wow Lupin,werewolf,makes since now!

"How long have you known?" Lupin had a look in his eye I couldn't read.

"Since professor Snape set the essay." She looked a little frightened..face what essay?

'The one you chose not to do...'

'Shove off Draco!'

"You handed over my parents,your the reason their dead." Harry sounded a bit like a insane asylum escapee at the moment...wait when did this happen?

'Twelve years ago..'

'Shove off Draco.'

"No,it was him-"He pointed at Ron's rat."He gave Lily and James to Voldemort." Sirus looked upset...I wonder why?Was it because he murdered thirteen innocent people?

"What my rat?" Ron looked upset..I would to if my rat was being charged with murder..

'You don't have a rat.'

'What part of shove off do you not understand?'

'Woah...Katie are you taking some new ati-deppresent?'

'SHUT UP!'

'Calm down,it was a honest question..'

'No,Draco it was rude,and no I am not,mine is working just fine.'

'Then why are you not eating.'

'Don't feel like go away.' I turned back to the Murderer,the Rat,and The werewolf.

"No,your rat,it's Peter Pettergrew." Umm,isn't he dead?

'Yes.'

'Get out of my head Draco!'

'Can't,love!'

'Yes..you...can!'

"He's dead."Harry looked confused..I wonder why?

''No,he transformed,leavin a-"

"Finger."

"Give me the rat." Black reached for it.

"What no!"

"Give him the rat Ron." Black grabbed the rat,ignoring Ron's pleas.A few spells later and before us stood Pettergrew...who is supposed to be dead.

"You should have known Peter,that if Voledmort didn't kill you,we would together." Lupin shouted at the cowering man. Petergrew ran over to Ron,"Haven't I been a good rat?" The other men ran to him,Petergrew went to Hermione.

"Pretty girl,clever girl,you wouldn't let them kill me would you?" Hermione stepped away from him. He ran over to me..ME?

"What would your Master Lucius say if you let me die?He and I were such good friends,you know."He grinned at me wickedly,but I as always had a comeback.

"Mister Lucius Malfoy would never talk to the likes of you unless he had to,and he doesn't have to do much." I stepped away from him ran to Harry.

"Your father wouldn't have wanted me dead."

"Don't," Harry spoke with such force it was scary."My father wouldn't have wanted his two best friends to me 'll take you to the castle." Harry looked at him hard,"after that the dementors can have you."Petergrew started to whimper.

We walked to the tunnel,Harry and Sirius carrying Ron,apparently because Sirius had bitten him..when did that happen?

We finally reached air,fresh glorius air! A full moon was out and everything was MOON!

Lupin started to transform,but my eyes were drawn away by a flash of black ?When did he get here?

Lupin was fully transformed howled,drawing Snape away from scolding Harry for reached his arms around Harry Ron and Hermione but I was left unprotected.I reached for my wand,but before I could act I felt a large blow to my head and all went black.


	44. More Trouble

Chapter 44:More Trouble...

I woke up in the hospital wing. I saw Hermione and Harry in the middle of the at the door...they hadn't walked past my .

I looked next to .His eyes opened,slowly,then jumped when he saw where he was.

"What am I doing here?" H e looked around to see me laughing."What?"

"Your face!" I managed. I clutched my screwed up his face mockingly then laughed also.

",,you have both suffered a severe concussion,what do you think you are doing?" Madam Pompfry came up to us. Draco looked at me quizzicaly.

"It was me." He nodded.

"Now do you care to explain why you both suffered a conncusion at the same time and of the same severity?" She raised an eyebrow at us.

"Umm,run in with a werewolf?" I asked,would she believe?

"Why both?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Wait you believe me?" I looked up at her.

",its you..." She sounded had a it wasn't for Master Lucius I would have a perminate recidence in the Hospital Wing...sad?"Now why both?"

"Umm,coincedence?" I smiled at her."Umm,ok no,how about it's magical?" The look on her face was...umm not quiet equelivalent to Master Lucius when impatient but only barely."You-know-who." She put a hand to her heart and stummbled back.

"She means my father!" Draco yelled exasperated at stood back up,why was she being difficult?She was one of the teachers,who in first year helped us with the whole 'bonds' situation.

"Yes,well,you can leave the day before term ends."

"WHAT?" Draco and I spoke at the same time."Thats in like three days!"

"You both had a severe it was not the end of the year you would be in much longer,but I trust to care for you two." Draco and I both snorted."Well ." She corrected herself.

'If she can help me.'

'What do you mean?' Draco looked at me.

'You will get to stay in bed for as long is nessasary,meals in bed,doing whatever you want,within reason...and what will I be doing?'

'Katie...it's your job.' He gave me a look. I returned it mockingly.

'Apperantly I just had a severe concussion!'

'Well,ya...' He looked down.

'I don't even get sick days!' I threw my hands in the air.I was close to speaking.

'Have you asked?And you go to school for nine months..' He shrugged.

'No,I'm scared to ask,and yes,but I supposed to 'be tending to your every need' according to your father.'

'Point taken,but still...' He shrugged again.

"No working ."

"How did you do that?" I looked at Madam Pompfry.

"It was kind of obvious..I sent a letter to explaining the situation." I face palmed myself.

"And a Happy New year!"  
>Draco finished with jazz hands..fail.<p>

I had a small piece of gauze where Lupin had hit me on my forehead with his paw.I saw Master Lucius and . Draco and I walked over to .Narcissa started worring over Draco and me.

"Oh,what happened,all Lucius said was you two had a concussion."

"Umm,It was nothing." I saw the look on Master Lucius's face,which told 'say nothing'.

Draco looked at me,then saw his nodded.I grabbed the trunks and we apparated home..

"Whats this about no working?" Master Lucius had asked me into his study as soon as we got home.

"Madam Popmfry said it could be dangerous considering the situation." I answered honestly,but I didn't know how he would take it.

"Could?" He leered at me.

"Yes sir." I knew Draco was outside the door,so my fear level wasn't that great...

"Then why is she so particular about NO working?" He glared at me.

"I don't know sir." I shrugged.

"Can you walk without trouble?" He looked at me. I paced his study for a minute then turned to face him,"Yes,sir."

"Then you can work,go." I walked out of the room. Jerk.


	45. Happy BDAY

Chapter 45: Happy B-Day

"No party?" Draco looked stunned,no not really stunned just shocked.

"Well,the Quidditch World Cup is on your birthday..."

"Wait did you say Quidditch World Cup?" They were at breakfast and I was putting up the eggs. Draco now sounded happy.

'You can be bipolar sometimes..' I looked at him.

'THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!' He was really excited.

'Woah tone it down a little,the boy who has everything!'

'Is that my new nickname?'

'Well,it's true.'

'I was kidding Katie!'

'I wasn't,boy-who-has-everything..it's like the-boy-who-lived but Draco Malfoy version!'

'Shut up.'

'You like it though..'

"Why would I like being compared to Harry Potter?" He scoffed

"I don't know why do you?'' I shot back at him.

"I don't...''

''Liar!" I laughed."Please,you know he is better then you and you hate it,so you try to deal with all your insecurities by using money and influence to gain power and status."

"Do not!"He mumbled.  
>"Do you to ever stop fighting?" Master Lucius sounded exsasperated.<p>

"No,it's how we show we care about each other." We spoke at the same time. gave a little laugh. I realised what we'd said...ackward moment

Master Lucius looked disturbed...

"So what are we doing for our Birthday?" Draco looked at him mother.

"Our?" Master Lucius looked at Draco.

"Ya,it's Katie's birthday too."

"Since when?" Since when was this news to you,Master Lucius?

"Umm,since thirteen years 362 days and nineteen hours." I said matter-of-factly.

"Ya,what Katie said." Draco backed me up.

"Well,you,your father,and Katie are going to go to the Cup." said,filling the silence.

"Wait me?" I looked up from absent mindly sprinkling a paper napkin on the eggs.

"Well,with you and Draco's situation,we didn't think you could be that far apart."

"Ya right..." I continued sprinkling the paper.

"Katie what are you doing?" Draco looked at me.

"No idea." I said as I stood up.I brushed my hands on my jeans and walked to the kitchen.

"Annie!" I called. I looked around for the small house-elf."Mandie,where's Annie?" Mandie,the other house-elf looked away sadly.

"Mandie?" She didn't answer.I ran back up to the dining room.

"Where is she?" I looked at Master Lucius.

"What are you talking about?" He smirked as he stabbed a piece of meat.

"Oh you know what I am talking about!" I was almost shouting.

"You really shouldn't insult people you know.." His smirk grew larger.

I grabbed the closest thing,which happened to be the eggs,at small pieces landed in his hair and on his cloak."How are the eggs?" I stormed out of the followed me.

"That felt good." I said once we were out of earshot.

"Not good,brilliant." He quoted Ron...

I laughed."Do you know how much trouble you are in?" He laughed with me.

"More then all the prisoners in Azkaban,as always."

"He shouldn't have freed her just because you called him insane." Draco looked at normaly ice colored eyes were stormy.

"Ya,but what else was he supposed to do?"

"Nothing.."

"Thank you for your suport Draco..." We stayed in the hall until we heard footsteps,and a we ran.

"Happy birthday!" I turned to see Draco."I know we're leaving in a few minutes but I wanted to give you your present." He handed me a red and silver box.I handed him his.

Inside of mine was a medium sized strap was long enough that I could toss it over my shoulder.

His was a pair of socks. He raised an eyebrow.

"What,a whole set by now have a hat,scarf,gloves and socks!" He laughed.

"Come on you two!" Master Lucius yelled from the stairs. We ran downstairs and apperated to the forest.

I carried the reached a sign that said 'Malfoy'. It had a string coming from it that went around a large perimeter.

"Are we planting a garden too?" I asked,looking at the large area.

"Unpack the tent and you will see why it is so large." Master Lucius walked the heck?

I started unpacking the I had every thing unpacked I waved my wand so that it magicaly put itself together..ok so now I see what Master Lucius was talking about.

"Ok thats large even by my standards." Draco said.

"Is it modeled after your house?" The tent was large...understatment the tent was mamoth.

"Lets explore." We ran into the tent. I found my room by looking for the smallest and most sparsley furnished.

"A bed...dresser...and rug?" Draco stood beside me.

"It's like I never left!" I said sarcasticly."Come on this is depressing." We looked around,we found the kitchen,Master Lucius's study(exactly the same),the bathroom,Master Lucius's room,Draco's room,the ballroom,the dining room,the room with no purpose...

Eventually Draco and I found the parlor and we sat down. We still had two hours to go before the Cup. Radio!I went and turned it on. 'Seventy Six Trombones' was playing. Draco got up and started stupidly,but it was mimed playing a trombone,then trumpet,the Saxaphone. We listend and danced to music the rest of the afternoon.


	46. Quidditch Friends

Chapter 46:Quidditch Friends

"Katie,time to go." Draco stuck his head into my tent had taken to wearing black suits whenever we wern't at Hogwarts.I have to say he looked good in the.

"Thanks,now come on." I rolled my reached out for my hand.I raised my eyebrow."Just take it,I'm supposed to be gentleman.''

"To your maid?" I smirked.

"Point taken." He walked !

"I tried being a gentleman,now I'm going to be the spoiled purblood." He called over his shoulder at Lucius looked confused,but continued on.I followed behind them.

Tons of people were all pushing into the stands,but they all moved out of the way for Master Lucius,well the adults,the students moved out of the way for Draco..face everyone stared at me cause I was with the infamouse and the richest family in the wizarding world..I am soo the sarcasm?

I looked at the ground,I hate attention.I started lagging behind. Let me tell you something,when the Malfoys strut,they strut fast,and when I am tring to not be seen,I creep along slow... Draco grabbed my wrist and pulled me along at the same pace as him.I pulled my arm out of his grasp and rubbed my looked at me in a confused way,then he turned around and ignored me.I knew I had offended him,but that wasn't so hard...

"How far up are we?" I heard Ron's voice.

"Lets put it this way,if it rains you will be the first to know." I heard Master Luicus's drawl.I never wanted to step on someones foot more.

"Father and I are in the minister's box,by personal invitation of the minister." Draco had to yell for them to yell.

"Don't boast." Master Lucius hit Draco on the chest with his cane..fake.

"Hey Katie,you want to sit with us?" Hermione yell down to me.

I looked at Master shook his head.

"Sure!" I yelled back to faced palmed Lucius grabbed my arm.

"You will do no such thing." He growled in my face.

"The only reason I am here so precious Draco here wouldn't get a staomache ache,why can't I sit with my friends? The bonds don't streatch to Malfoy Manor,but they will for the stands." I had a excelent since when did that matter with Master Lucius.

"No." He said.I pulled out of his grasp and ran up to join my friends. I was in trouble,but might as well enjoy my life while I still had one.

"Hey guys." Harry wasn't convinced by my smile.

"How much trouble?" He looked at me.

"Worth it." I smiled as we settled in our seats.

"So who's gonna win?" Ron asked me.

"Ireland." I responded.

"Aren't you Scottish?" He shouted back to me.

"Ya,but our mortal enemy is the British,not Ireland,Ireland's fine as long as they aren't going up against Scottland." I shouted.

"Guys the match is starting." Harry said.

"You want to come back with us?" Ron's dad looked at knew I had chosen to sit with him instead of the ministers box,and apparantly he liked me the better for it.

"I'm already in a lot of trouble,why extend it? Sorry,normaly I would love to,but I wouldn't put it past him to leave me here." I smiled at .

"But you go back and he will probably kill you..." Fred said.

"That is no thing to joke about Fred!" scolded.

"No,he's serious." All of us said. looked uncomfortable."Yes,well then you best go." He spoke to me.

"Where's your father?" I was back in the tent.I went into Draco's was like his room at hom,but not as large. It had a four poster bed,a desk,nice carpet.

"No idea,he sent me back alone,said he was visiting a friend." I sat down on his bed. A loud roucus came from outside. Draco peeked his head out of the main tent flap.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the tent."Pull out your wand." He pulled out his,while his other hand was still holding mine.

"Draco whats going on?" He ignored me and headed out into the forest."'s going on?" I repeated.

"Father and some friends,old habits die a reason there was no Quidditch World Cups during the Dark Lords time." I knew not to ask anymore questions. Just from Draco's wasn't joking or cocky,he was deadly had seen Death Eaters.

When we got the forest Draco cast a charm around us so that no one but his father could tell we were there,that way when all the trouble was done he could find knew that we wouldn't have to worry about him looking for us right now.

We sat down and I put my head on Draco's shoulder,and he put his arm around me."Why don't we apparate?" I looked up at him.

"Father said to stay,before I went back to the tent." He spoke quietly.I we fell asleep.


	47. Almost

Chapter 47: Almost

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I heard Master Lucius's voice. I cuddled closer to shook my shoulder.I opened my stood up and rushed off our clothes.I noticed that the sun was rising now.

"Over here Father." Draco called out.

"What were you two doing?" He looked tired,but was wearing his normal black robes,but they looked diffrent,they had silver embrodery along the edge.

"Sleeping." I told him. He gave me a glare that seemed to scream 'I do not want to hear you talk to me'.

"Why did you not stay in the tent?"

"You told me to leave if anything happened." Draco gave him a pointed look.

"That I did,well come on." He started walking away from the forest.

"Katie,you have a leaf in your braid." Draco pulled a leaf out of my hair.

"Thanks." Since when did he look at me like was diffrent,more made me feel warm inside. Draco bent down to the point where are faces were almost touching.I closed my eyes.

"Come on!I havn't slept since two days ago!" Master Lucius called to us. I rolled my growled.

"Did you just growl."I looked at him.

"No,come on we need to get home." I grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.

"How was it." asked as soon as we walked in the door.

"Uneventful." Draco said sarcasticaly. He had been in a bad mood ever since our almost kiss.

'We didn't almost kiss,you had a piece of dirt on your lips.'

'And you were going to brush it off with your lips?'

'Don't judge me.' See what I mean,moody!

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled. Draco walked Lucius followed him.I heard Draco's door slam,then Master Lucius's.

"Ask your husband." I told her." Draco and I are hungry,so I'm going to get some food."

"How do you know Draco is hungry?" I gave her a look," aaaah." Ya she got it!Maybe I was a little moody too.

I hopped down the stairs to the kitchen,grabbed some bread,cheese,and butterbeer,and ran upstairs.

"Hey." I plopped down on Draco's bed.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"I brought food.." I held out the bread.

"Thanks." He took the bread. I opened the butterbeers and handed him sat in silence for the rest of the evening.

**A/N:I know it is short,but it has a lot od Draco/Katie fluff! hope u like,and please review!**


	48. Pranks! Te he he

Chapter 48: Pranks(Te he he)

"How can you wear that?" Draco pointed to my neck.I looked down,next to the necklace Draco got me was an old necklace my mum had bought in a costume store.I had no idea why I wore it,but I always did.

"Umm,quiet easy,I just slip it over my head,tuch it in my shirt,and off I go..." I smirked at his face.

"Thats not what I meant..It's fake." He looked at down at the carpet.I stopped walking.

"Well spotted! How do you know it's fake?" I looked at him,he smirked..that means what he will say means no good.

"I didn't buy it...and Malfoy thing,we can spot fake jewlery a mile away,the women especially."

"Ok..." I looked at him as if he was insane,new thought:how do I preserve my dignity?"

"What dignity?" Draco smirked.

"Come off it Malfoy!Why is it so dark in here?" I looked of the candles were out."Who let the candles go out?" I looked to see Draco smirking..bad thing approches!

"You..." His smirk grew larger...

"KATHERINE!Why is it dark in this house?" I heard Master Lucius yell from down the hall.

''Because you are a very dark wizard sir..." I mumbled under my breath so only Draco could hear," Why can Malfoys spot fake jewlery?" I countered as he came into view.

stuck her head out of a room," We are ALL alergic to fake have trained our eyes to spot it so it does not come into contact with our skin." She tuck her head back in the room.

"That explains sooooo much." I said to no one in particular.

"Why are the lights out?" Master Lucius spoke in such a way it sounded like a command...only he could pull that off.

"Umm,well sir, I,ummm...Forgot?" I rolled his eyes and scoffed,he continued walking down the corridor. Where is my wand when I need it?

"Check your back pocket,and NO!" His faced had a look of horror at the thought that head just passed through my mind.

"Why not?It would be funny,and lets just call it revenge served cold?" I smirked...

"NO!NO!NO!" He continued looking at me as if I was an ex-convict.

"Please!Think of the laughs..." I put my hands together in mock plea.

"Nope." He crossed his arms.

"Think of the joy!Think of the revenge,he deserves it."

"Katie,you are starting to sound like the devil." He looked over at me,worried.

"Did you Lucius is the latin form of Lucifer?"I smiled at him.

"Yes,I do!NO!" My smile fell...

"Please!" I got right next to him. He slowly nodded.I jumped up and down.I hugged him then ran up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed the first piece of costume jewlery I could find,a long silver necklace with an emreald,perfect!

"Master Lucius?Don't come out wherever you are!" Draco came out of his room.

"Really?" He smirked at DOING THAT!

"I am a deppressed unimaginative fourteen year old!Cut me some slack." He smiled at him.

"A person unimaginative wouldn't come up with this." He pointed out.

"No,I just hang around Fred and Goerge Wesley too much." I .I learned it from the best,ha ha ha.I bet you can't smirk like me!

''I can Katie,now come on we need to get started."He followed me downstairs.

"You're sure that it only itches?" I whispered.

"Yes,now come on,the charm is _liquida fiat vobis_."

"_liquida fiat vobis_." I pointed my wand at the necklace,after I had placed it in a glass. Instintly it turned a amber color,with just a tint of green. For a first timer it was awesome!

I sat the glass down at Master Lucius's table came a few seconds by .Draco sat down and I served the salad...Master Lucius picked up his glass,Draco was on the edge of his Luicius took a effect was wonderful..for me and Draco.

He started scratching his stomache.I held back a started violently scratching his .Narcissa looked at her husband with was of course not proper Malfoy behavor..ha ha ha.

"What...did...you...do...to...my...drink...?" He managed,looking at me that was scary.

"Umm,well,one of my necklaces might've slipped while I was pouring." I could hold it no longer,he fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.I laughed harder at Draco,then Master Lucius's face,then the overall fact he was still scratching.

He glared at me then pointed a shaking finger to the door.I mock curtsied and left,followed my we got to my room Draco spoke,"How much trouble?" He said,while tring to catch his breath.

"More then all the Prisoners in Azkaban!" I chuckled.

"That is quickly becoming your catch phrase." Draco spoke,barely.

"Mwah,ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" I did an evil a perfect way to end the summer!


	49. We're off to see the Wizard

Chapter 49:We're Off to See the Wizard

I literaly jumped off the train.I had had to sit with Draco(we had been apart for the better part of the previous day,and we felt better closer)which meant I was also with pug face!

I saw Emma was signing to signed back?

"Hey,you know sign language?" I signed to looked at my hands closely,I went slower.

"Ya,I studied all summer,and well,I I am far from fluent,but I understand quiet a lot." She signed to me,while also facing Emma.

"Oh good,that way Emma knows soemone els who knows sign language." I looked at nodded in agreement then signed,"We need to get a carriage!They are almost all gone and Ron,and Harry left me."

"Boys!"I signed and both of them laughed.I patted a looked a little firghtened by them at first,but I quickly signed to her,"We can see them because we have known someone who died,there called thestrals,they pull the carriages." Hermione follwed my emma was staring at the Thestral in front of me.

We got into the and Emma signed the whole way the castle,but I didn't pay attention..Draco's thoughts kept if one of us was thinking this hard,we were thinking about the same thing.

'Whats wrong?'

'Nothing,shove off Katie.'

'Am I sensing jelousy?'

'No.'

'Sure.' I crept into his eyes,in a figuritive was,and I saw Blaise talking.I tried hard to hear what he was saying." Yup,I really like her,but,Drake,I need help getting her." The jelousy I felt,which was Draco's,was hot and firey.

'Bloody Hell Draco,who is he talking about?'

'No one..'

'Yes,because you are just jelous every time Blaise talks about a girl.'

'No,because this girl isn't right for him-'

'She is for you?'

'No I-'

'Are madly in love with her?'

'NO!She just-'

'Is not right for hime,but perfect for you?'

' my God did I just say that?'

'No,you were talking about Cocoa Puffs.' I replied sarcasticly.'Yes,you just proved me right!'

'Shut up Katie.'

'I AM RIGHT!DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY IS WRONG!THE DAY HAS COME!I AM WAY MORE AWESOME THEN HIM!I NEED A PLAQUE!'

'.Katherine.'

'Yes,m'lord.'

'Thats more like it.'

'That was Selena Gomez,and I was being sarcastic.'

'Whatever.'

'And the first part?I was quoting your Aunt Belletrix.'

'How do you know her?'

'I heard your mum talking about her.'

'...'

'I WILL ALWAYS BE RIGHT!IN YOUR FACE FERRETT!'

'I am not a ferrett.'

'You sure you really look like one,but an albino one.'

'Albino ones are very rare..'

'So are albino prats.'

'They are not real.'

'You disprove that point .'

'Go away.'

'I can't I am in your head.'

'THE VOICES!'

'Muggle?'

'You were whatching it..'

'You spied on me?'

'Gotta go!' I felt him banging his head on the carriage wall.

'Stop that..it hurts.'

'Thats the idea!'

'What the heck Draco?'

'Why you asking me?'

'Because you are the one banging your head on wall.'

'Point taken-'

'I AM RIGHT AG-'

'Shut up Katie.' I laughed..ha ha ha,I am made him upset!

",!'' I heard Dumbledor calling us.

"Why does she come first?"

"I never thought about it .'' Dumbledor smiled at us and led us into his office.

"Monsieur Dumblydor,ce sont ces enfants ici?" I turned and say a large(one word:understatment)women come out from the shadows.

", meet Madam Maxime."


	50. Flower lie

Chapter 50(!):Flower..lie

"Monsieur Malefoy?" The women looked first at Dumbledor then at Draco."Qui est cette fille avec lui?" She looked down at me distastfuly..

"Madam,mon nom est Katéline Liz-Bette Lowéne,c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." I had ignored her before look,but now?Ha...

"qui est-elle? Elle ressemble à un serviteur!" She put a hand to her heart. Draco snorted,while I scowled.

"Madam,Oui je suis un serviteur, mais je suis aussi un étudiant" I replied as politly as possible.

"pour qui?" She looked at me suspicously.I had almost had it with the woman.

"Draco, le père,mais madam,mon père un française et un comte!" I near shouted at her.

"Un serviteur sachant le français? Non je ne peux pas l'être!"I almsot slapped her that soon I thought a witty remark

"N'ont-ils pas des fonctionnaires en France?" She looked agast at my words.I win!Draco stepped on my foot.

"Katèline!dire qu'on est désolé" Draco looked at me forcefully..too much like his father.

"ce serait un mensonge" I said was usaul behavoir for Draco and me.

"Madam!quand ces horribles anglais nous aider? Je suis affamé, fatigué et très inconfortable!" A fairly pretty girl stepped out from behind Madam smiled when she saw Draco,he smiled back.I stepped on his ha ha.

"Katie,Draco,this is Fleur Delacour." I smiled sweetly..fake,while Draco bowed and kissed her hand.I went red with rage,and then green with jealousy...CHRISTMAS!

"Bonjour mon nom Drago Malefoy,et Katèline Lowène."

"I can speak for myself Drago Malefoy." He scoweled.

"You will not talk to me like that!" His voice was hard and cold.

"Woah,dèja vôu!" I was trying to laugh it never talked like that,well maybe to Hermione,but never to me!

"Katherine!" He looked at me I thought..

'Sorry,this lady,Madam Maxime,she is in contact with my father.'

'I get it.' I nodded.

"I wanted you two to help greet,and introduce the Beauxbatons students." Dumbledor looked at what Draco wanted."You will show them around." He handed us a map,telling us where there room was,I nodded,and with Madam Maxime and Fleur in tow,led then to the Great question:what the bloody hell are they doing here?

**A/N:I know the past two chapters are short,but the champions are coming up...hope you like and please review!**


	51. Say What?

Chapter 51: Say What?

"Bonjour!Comment allez vous?" I turned and saw a girl with long,straight,brown eyes were the color of dark chocolate..same color as my fathers.

She extended a hand for me to shake.I shook it,wondering where Draco was.

"Madam Maxime dit que vous saviez français, je me trompe?" She looked worried at my confused look.I had been staring at her face,it looked familar.I shook my head and spoke,"Oui je sais français, mon nom est Katèline Liz-Bette Lowène,vous nom?" She looked at me with eyes as big as saucers.

"Qu'avez-vous dit votre nom de famille était de nouveau?" She spoke very fast,and started wringing her hands.

"Lowène?" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised,"Vous nom?" I asked here again.

"Augmenté Bonheur Lowé il ne peut pas être, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré avant .. tu as quel âge?"

"quatorze-vous?" I looked at her..maybe if I'm lucky I heard wrong,but wait I'm NEVER who I have for an employer!

"Treize, mais .. mais qui?" She looked up at me..I thought for a was still a chance,my father had a sister,oh but she wouldn't carry the name Lowenstein,unless she divorced...

"Quel est le nom de votre père?" I looked down at the now small looking girl.

She held her head proud suddenly,"Comte de Brittany Jaques Lowène!" I felt my legs turn to jelly.

"We need to see Dumbledor,now."

"Mais la fête?" I grabbed her hand without were rushing through my head.

"We need to see my !" I shouted at understood,and showed me the floo powder.I dragged the poor girl in with me.

"Say your house's name!" She didn't understand,"Dites votre nom de la maison!"

"manoir de Brittany!" I threw the powder down as she felt a turning sensation,then we stopped in front of a majestic looking room,a ,I noticed,not nice as the Malfoy's.

I stepped onto the carpet and immidatly felt the to Self:Next time bring Draco.

"Augmenté que fais-tu ici? vous êtes censé être au qui est cette chose immonde avec vous? Attendez je la reconnais, elle est un fonctionnaire de la Malefoys-"

"Maman,nous avons besoin de voir le père." The girl,my sister?,spoke with such force.

"Oiu,mon Augmenté,dans l'étude" Now it was Rose's(Augmente in french)to drag me.

"Mon,père,pourquoi dois-je et cette fille partagent le même nom de famille?" The man,I recognised as my father,looked paled when he sw me.I waved in a sarcastic way.

"Mes filles-" He stood up.

"Wait,WHAT?" I looked at him in the surprises never end?

"You,Katherine,are my daughter with Katherin Elisabeth Fuller Lowenstein,Vous êtes passé à ma fille Augmenté Liz-Bette Recondê." He shrugged his arms.

"Wait you cheated on mum?" I said while Rose spoke at the same time,"tu as triché avec les maman?" He closed his eyes at our words.

"Oiu,laissez-moi vous expliquer." He said,but only half-heartedly.

"Nothing good ever comes from you I want to know is WHY?"

"Katherine,I am sorry,I just-"

"What? Fluttered from your wife to random women?Getting mum pregnant,then when that happens get another woman pregnant?"

"Katherine,I am sorry-"

"Forget it!I never want to see you or that cow you now call a wife ever again!" I felt the tears coming,but I sucked them back.I ran to the fireplace and floo'ed back to Hogwarts.

The feast was found me in a broom cuboard pulled me up from the soap box and enveloped me in a hug.I cried into his knew what was wrong,having been able to hear the whole conversation,but he didn't stood there me crying,him holding me till eleven.

"Draco,never trust anyone,but someone you can hear their thoughts."

"And why is that?"

"Because you can keep them in check,everyone else will hurt you,again and again,and you never see it coming."

"Shh,Katie,It will be all right." He walked me to the Gryffendor Common Room.

I slowly clambered up the stairs and fell onto my bed.

Why me?


	52. Emma,Rose,and the Champions

Chapter 52: Emma,Rose,and The Champions

"Katie,whats wrong?" Emma signed to me,her face was unreadable.

"Nothing." I signed looked at us curiously,I explained to her.

"Ceci est votre autre sœur, Emmaline, ou Âmélina." She nodded.

"Que faites-vous avec vos mains?" I had been translating the french into sign language..it was hard is a understatment.

"Langue des signes, est sourd Emmaline" She nodded again,then opened her mouth...can you tell by the way I phrased that that this did not end well?

"Pourquoi n'at-elle pas connaître le français?" I didn't interpret that..obvious reasons. But Emma had read her lips..she did know french.

"Qui êtes vous pour juger?" Emma put her hands on her hips. I quickly tried to calm them did I have to be the older sister?Tom why did you have to die?Why did my lovely little sisters have to come and ruin my happy life?Oh I know...I HAVE TERRIBLE LUCK!

"Umm,She does know french." Rose nodded,she knew that much.

"Who is she?" Emma signed to me.

"Umm,our sister,my younger,your older." I signed then hid behind pushed me out from behind him,so I his behind Ron..he didn't push bad for him.

"WHAT!"They both most of the great Hall to stare at us.

"Umm,dad cheated?" I signed to Emma,Rose knowing the whole story.

"He what." She signed back.

"He cheated,got mum pregnant with me,then her mum,then I was born,then you were concieved,then she was born,then you." I signed Ron's back a couple times.

Emma hit in the jaw."That was from my mum,"She then hit her again on the nose,''And that was from me!" She then huffed out of the Great started crying,I face palmed myself,then Rose fled out of the Great Hall.

"And that my friends is why I want to be a only child!" I shouted to all the of the Gryffendors did Draco,and Blaise. They understood my humor.

"Why did you punch her?" I signed to Emma as soon as I caught up with her.

"Because,I have anger and it seemed a good time to get it out."She signed and shrugged.I face palmed myself.

"Well,come one their choosing the champions."I dragged her back to the Great Hall.

"Bauexbatons champion:Fleur Delaucur!''I groaned..loudly.

"Durmstrang:Viktor Krum!" I heard Hermione ?

"Hogwarts:Cedric Diggory." Oh yea,pretty boy gets his face ruined...After Diggory the Goblet shot another red flame in the the record it was not supposed to do that.

"Harry Potter...Harry Potter...HARRY POTTER!"Dumbledor's voice grew with every and I pushed Harry,and made him stand followed after the other champions.

"Ugh!I can't get this bowtruckle right!"Hermione threw her quill down.

"Hermione I have to face a dragon and you are worried about a drawing?"Harry looked at her,exasperated.

"_Hermione can't draw,Hermione can't draw,she only reads books and she can not draw,even if she's reading a how to draw book!_" I sang under my breath..yes it gets that boring at the Malfoys!

Hermione shot me a glare while Ron and Harry laughed."Thank you Katie!I needed that." Harry grinned at me,Hermione crossed he arms and huffed.

"Can you help me,I didn't get all the notes for potions." Emma signed to me,but at the same time Rose yelled scross the common room,"Katie m'aider! Gabriell ne sera pas fermé et je ne peux pas travailler sur ma robe!"

"Quel est le problème avec votre robe? Et Gabrielle est votre amie, elle veut juste passer du temps avec vous.",after my french monolog,I signed to Emma,"What notes do you need?"

"Yesterdays,Hermione won't lend hers."Emma signed to me,but Rose cut in,"Ma robe n'a pas assez de fioritures, et de la dentelle, et il a creass partout! Oh ma maman serait tellement honte!"She threw her hands up in the air.I passed the notes to Emma,then walked over to Rose.

"Arrêter l'air bien et id vous voulez vivre pour voir demain tu ne parlera plus!" She gasped.

"Mais maman dit que si vous avez l'argent le dépenser sur quelque chose d'utile, alors j'ai passé mon allowence sur les fioritures, et la dentelle!"She stared at me wide eyed.I was still upset about the whole-my-father-is-your-father-and the-only-diffrence-is-your-filthy-rich thing.

"Je ne m'en fous ce que votre maman dit, il serait donc dans votre intérêt de ne pas parler ou sa citation!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Votre simplement jaloux que j'ai de l'argent et vous n'avez pas! Une grande soeur, vous êtes" She huffed at me. Emma stood up,having read both our lips,"c'est vrai qu'elle est une sœur sacrément bon, vous êtes chanceux de l'avoir!"She yelled at was Lowenstein sister fights were becoming a big thing,even bigger then the Draco/Katie fights!Why was I always the talk of Hogwarts?

"ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai rien, mais mauvais" Rose shot back.I knew that this would get ugly so I stepped in between them.

"SHUT UP,BOTH OF YOU!"They scowled but listened.

'You have the makings of the next Lucius Malfoy.'

'Please no,Draco!Thats painful!'

**A/N:Who caught the 'very potter sequel' refrence?I love that musical so thought I would put that in there!Please review!**


	53. My Friend the Jerk

Chapter 53:Meet

Harry and I were walking across the had run ahead to catch up with someone,and Hermione was in the library(shocker).

"Why so tense,Potter?" I heard Draco's voice from above us."You know my father and I have a bet,He doesn't think your going to last ten minutes in the tournament,"He jumped down from the tree,"I disagree,I don't think your going to last five." Draco smirked.

"You know I don't care what your father thinks,he's vile and cruel,and your just pathetic." I did a happy dance at Harry's words.

"I raise my wand up in the air sometimes saying a-o my name is-" I put my hands in the air..get it?

"Shut up!" Draco shouted at me.I stuck my tongue turned around,but Draco had other drew his wand at the same time as 's back was turned.

"Think you can curse someone when their back is turned?" Moody(craziest DADA professor yet)shouted at turned his wand on Draco and mumbled something under his breath.

Draco turned into a ferrett.A white one!I AM RIGHT AGAIN!

The ferrett/Draco ran up Goyles reached down,but immediatly pulled his hand ran out of Goyles started bouncing Draco up and down,yes it hurt but was sooo worth it!I was doubled over with laughter.

My happiness was dashed when McGonnigal changed him then scolded Moody,why?

Draco ran off,shouting"My father will hear of this." Moddy chased after him,shouting insults about Master Lucius,which I totaly agreed with,Draco didn' Headache!I chased after Draco as Moody took Harry in the opposite direction.

"That man!My father will be then dare he,me a Malfoy." Draco was mumbling under his breath.

"Malfoy=Jerk,you deserved that!" I had tears in my eyes.

"Katie shut up,that was not funny!"

"Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferrett!You could have your own circus!"I did 'jazz hands'.

"I said shut up!" His face was red,which went good with his hair.

"No,I am having too much fun,you...you...why did you bite Goyle?"I was still laughing.

"I said shut up!"He pointed his wand at me.I instictivly pulled mine were both experts at dueling,having been taught by Master Lucius,well Draco was,I was the test dummy they let have a wand!HA HA HA

"Expellirumus."We shouted at the same nothing not nothing,oh two negitives bad bad!

Our wands shot out gold,my wand got hot and it started to take on a gold color.I stared at my dropped his wands stopped changing,and they didn't feel hot anymore.

"I do not LIKE this." Draco yelled.I could only do one thing at this point!YOUTUBE!

"Draco likes Hamsters..Draco likes Honey,Draco likes toothpaste*scratch scratch scratch*,Draco likes money,Draco likes Face paint...do do,Draco likes pliers,Draco likes bowling Draco likes Cartwheels Draco likes fire!Doo doo doo do do do" I sang..trying not to face was priceless..ha ha ha

**A/N:Ha ha Draco Malfoy puppet on The Potter Puppet Pals!Love that so I just had to add you like and please review!**


	54. The First Task

Chapter 54:The First Task

"Oh my God!Harry you know what your supposed to do right?Oh my if you die?"

"Hermione let us not dwell on that happy matter."I nearly had to yell over her mutterings.

"Right I'm sorry,oh Harry you're supposed to be at the pitch by now!You don't want to be late!"Hermione ran out of the common room,not relising that Harry was walking at normal pace with me.

"You ok?"I turned to grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I will be women worry to much."He shook his head.I noticed his hand was still holding mine.I tried not to think about it.

"You are fighting a dragon..but then again you do that every day."He laughed at my means dragon in Latin in case your were wondering!

"And this is why I am your friend,you can make any situation a joke!"He looked up at my face.

He grabbed my other hand so that I was facing him.I looked up at him,he was a good three inches taller then me,why didn't I notice that before?Oh I know we have never been this close before,wait why is he bending down?He leaned down and took my chin in one of his turned my head up so that I was looking up at bent down,but before he could close the gap I felt wave upon wave of jealousy.

"Potter!Chickening out?"I heard Draco drawl.I closed my eyes and tried to hide behind Harry,but Draco grabbed my hand out of Harry's and pushed me behind him,where Blaise had to catch me because of the force with which Draco had pushed me .

Harry looked around Draco to make sure I was ok.I nodded then waved him was thinking about punching Harry,and umm,well Harry is about to face a real dragon so...

Harry hurried away,I waved to him and signed good luck,which he had smiled then walked away.

"What were,are,you thinking?It's POTTER!"Draco threw his hands in the air.

"I am perfectly in my rights to snog Harry Potter!"I put my hands in my hips.

"Since when?"He matched my pose.

"Since I was born,your father can't control who I go out with!"I rolled my eyes.

"You...Are...Going...Out...With...Potter!"Draco had his hand balled up into fists.

"No,but that doesn't mean I can't!He's nice and sweet and doesn't care who I work for,or my blood status."I put emphisis on the last the fight Draco and I had had a few years back.

"I told you I was sorry,and I am nice to you,and I don't care that you work for my father!"

"Then why do you always bring it up?And you really disprove the being nice!" Draco looked down.

"I don't like it."He looked upset.

"Draco likes hamsters-"I smirked.

"Don't bring that up!"He looked more then unhappy.

"Draco,come off it mate,just leave her alone."Blaise nodded to me,then walked followed him without another word.

I had no choice but to follow them,as they were headed to the same place I was.

"Where's Hermione?"I looked at Ron,who had a 'support Cederic Diggory' badge..boys and their stupid fights!Come to think of it girls have stupid fights too,but they are legit..wait is that possible?DRACO!

'Not talking to you.'

'What!And I was just asking a simple question.'

'That I am not going to answer.'

'But,Draco,I'm confuzzled.' He looked over at me from a few rows away.I pouted.

'Nope.' He smirked.

'Jerk!'

'I didn't try to kiss you..'He suddenly looked upset,' Katie ,Why did you make me bring it up?'

'You brought it up,and at least I wouldn't mind hearing Harry's thoughts,at least they are civil!'I glared at him.'And why do you care if he kisses me?'

'Because that is a feeling I don't want to have to endure.' Fleur was on the field,but only Beauxbatons students cared.

'Wait,what?'

'Well,we feel everything else the same...' He looked at me,I raised an eyebrow.

'That would explain the jealousy I feel when you see me around a guy.' I smirked.

'Katherine,It's not jealousy..it's anger.'Oooh a dipper hole to dig.

'Why are you angry when you see me with a guy?'

'Why do you care?'

'Because Draco,It's about MWE!'I used a baby voice.

'Look,Harry...DIE DIE GET HIM DRAGON!'

"GO HARRY GO HARRY BEAT THE BLOODY DRAGON!'' Ron yelled. Beside me Hermione, I notcied had just got back.

We looked at each other for a moment,then started cheering to.

Harry's task was a eventful Dragon breaking free at one point,chasing Harry half way across the He got the egg and was awarded full marks..in so many words HE WON!

"The dragon Didn't eat him!"Draco huffed from behind me.I rolled my eyes.

"We get a party!"I said in a sing-song stuck his tongue out at me,but I just smiled and waved.

"How do you do that?" Ron looked at me in anstonishment.

"Just smile and wave boys,smile and wave."I quoted Madagascar. Only Hermione got the joke...Oh well.

"Oook well come on,Dean said he got some firewhiskey."

"RON!"Hermione and I shouted at the same time.

"What?"He looked innocent..ya about as innocent as Fred and George when the were two days old!

"Nevermind.."We shook our heads.I grabbed a butterbeer,which I then mixed with cream soda..yum.

"You want me to open this?"Harry was on Fred and Goerges shoulders,holding the golden egg.

Everyone opened loud shrieking nose was so violent that it made the twins drop Harry.I reached up and covered my looked around at us like we were crazy.I signed,"Loud noise,painful in the ears."She nodded,but still stood Harry closed it people stared at only shrugged and said,"Deaf,it does come in handy."


	55. Dance Lessons

Chapter 55: Dance Lessons

"With the Slytherins!It's official the teachers want us to kill each other off!"I screamed as I looked at the notice board.

"Bloody Hell..look they already picked parteners."Ron looked over at me.I hadn't got that far on the paper..my blow out happened around the first sentence.I looked ofr our names.

"Hermione Granger-Blaise Zabini...Harry Potter-Pansy Parkinson...Ron Weasley-Millicent Bultrode...Katie Lowenstein-..."I covered my face with my hands.

"Draco Malfoy...I feel so bad for you Katie."Harry patted my back.I wasn't so upset about getting paired with Draco...I am used to it,but dancing with him in front of everyone..no way Jose!

"Oh look we have five minutes!"Hermion spoke in a sarcastic tone..ya I was rubbing off on her,

",please come here."I had droned out Professor McGonnigal for the past 15 minutes,but now I was paying attention..a lot of attention.

"Now,put your hand on my waist."Ron looked about to die..I hid my smile behind my hand,while Draco was smirking from across the whispered something to the all laughed.

"Get with your partners." She called and Draco got up,being the proper pureblood gentlemen they bowed and extened their looked taken aback,but I was used to it...

"Good!,,come to the center."I blushed."See how they move as one,but leads."I tried to drown out the continued praising our perfect dancing skills...as had twenty or so dance instructors,thought they mostly praised me,as I made sire Draco paid attention.

'Who are you asking to the ball?'

'You care?'

'No,Draco,I just want to know,I am curious.'

'Well,Katie,to be honest I have no ide who I am going with.'He smirked at me.

'Sure.'

'Really..I have a few girls in mind..But I have not decided yet.'

'Good for you...'I shrugged,not faltering in my steps once.

'Who do you want to ask you?'

'Draco,you are inside my mind..'

'Katie,unless I am talking to you I stay out of your mind..it's a scary place.'I stuck my tongue out at laughed.

'Why are we even here?'I looked up at him.

'No idea.'

'You think we can ditch?'He looked down at me in surprise,'What you think I can't ditch?'

'No,but I think if we just move close to the door,we can slip out.' We put our plan into action. After a few complecated twirls,and a few steps we were well on our way down the hall.

"Race you to the Portrtait Hall!"I sprinted ahead of him.

"A Slytherin and Gryffendor?Laughing together?" The fat Lady looked at us in a knowing way.

We shook our heads then I let him in."Much more homey...I think.'' I shrugged at Gryffendor Common Room was very homey..just not for his house.

I turned on the radio and let the 50's rock wobble through the speakers. Draco got up and pulled me with started dancing.

"Better music..no one staring,or giving each othe death glares...better dancing."Draco listed all the reasons why this was better then staying in the empty classroom.I shrugged at him.

He was right..but he missed one.I was in the arms of the one person I truly cared for..well at least enought that I would help them if they were dying..but then I would be dying too..

"You can be bipolar sometimes."

"No!"

**A/N:Short but Draco/Katie...I already know who Draco's going with to the ball,but who do you think he should go with?Reviews are welcome!**


	56. The Joys of a Sister

Chapter 56:The Joys of a Sister

"Why do they travel in packs?"Harry looked agitated.

"Umm,maybe because it freaks guys out?" I nodded solemly.

"Only you do that Katie."Ron stuck his tongue out at me.I rolled my eyes.

"Katie Katie!"I saw wasn't signing,but yelling at me from across the courtyard.I ran off to see what was up.

"What?"I signed...

"Umm,I just got asked to the Yule Ball by-"She was signing fast,understatment.

"Wait,your twelve!"I threw my hands in the air once I had finished.

"Yes,But very matire for my age,and well,Dra-"

"You said yes?"I signed at her quickly,this was crazy.

"Ya,Draco asked me and I said yes.."I did a double-take.

"DRACO!"I almost screamed.

"Ya,thats what I said."She nodded.

"My Draco?"

"He isn't yours,and do you know any other Dracos?"

"No..but,but, IS DEAD!"I stormed off to the castle.

I ran into the Slytherin Commone Room,grabbed Draco by the ear,and led him into the corridor.

"What the Bloody Hell sre you thinking?She is twelve!And my sister!"I screamed at him.

"Yes,But she is also pretty,and mature for her age,and she obviously wanted me to go with her,so.."

How?I am in his mind!His Bloody mind!And yet he picks up the deaf girls signals..but not the girl who is in his mind?

"You..you...TWELVE!SISTER?You evil-"

"Language Katie!"I scowled at him,then turned on my had not heard the last of this.

"Katie,I was wondering is you had a date yet to the ball?"Harry looked up at were in charms...need I explain how we were talking in class?

"No,not yet."

"Well I was wondering-"

"Katie!Hey you wanna go to the ball with me?" Harry and Blaise spoke at the same time.e

"Umm...well,can I think?"I looked at them.

"You have to think?He's a slytherin!"Harry looked at me in horror.

"Yes,but a really good friend."

"So am I."

"What happened to-"

"Already going with someone."

"So,,I am your second choice?"I put my hands on my hips.

"Ummm...ya."He looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Then yes Blaise I will go to the ball with you." I was not going to be someones second choice.I saw Draco set fire to the pillow he had just ,he deserved it,and Blaise was a good person to go with!

**A/N:Good,Bad,Lame?Please tell and review!If you think Draco is a jerk clapp you're hands!*clap clap***


	57. Awkward

Chapter 57: Awkard

"Katie?"Blaise looked at me and Emma were laughing signing(don't ask me how)and Emma just staring up at him.

"Ya?"He gave a pointed look to my hand,when did that sqished up orange get there?"You look upset."

"Understatment of the year."I threw the orange,expertly at the back of Pansy's head.

"Whats up?''

"Nothing...,"He gave me a look,"Ok,ok,Draco is being a-"

"Complete jerk..worse an insesetive jerk."Blaise nodded solomly.

"Doesn't it bother you?I am going to the ball with you,but,I obviously wanted to go with Draco."I looked up at him.

"Nope,you're a pretty girl,who is my friend.I know you have liked Draco for quite some time,and,well,I am helping Draco in the long run."I nodded..still confused.

"It's obvious you two were made for each other..and this will make him needs to realise how fast he could lose you."

"Umm,Blaise,we're connected,we can't be to far from each other...how can he lose me."Blaise knew about the connection..we had told him a few summers ago.

"Seeing you with his best mate?"Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Oh.I get it,well,the ball is in a month,and I need a dress,when is the next hogsmead weekend?"

"You think I keep up with that stuff?"I rolled my eyes.

"A SLYTHERIN?"Hermione yelled at me from across the room.

"Umm,yes."

"Instead of Harry?"She skreeched,I think.

"Ummm,yes."I slowly started backing up to the portrait hole.

"You bloody idiot!"

"Blaise is not bad."I felt the need to defend.

"Says the girl who is best friends with Draco Malfoy!Face it,living in that house has adled your common sense and better judgment."She shook a finger at me.

"No need to bring Draco into this!"I shot back,avoiding her and everyone else I shot out of the room.

"You ok?"Draco..just who I needed to see!Note the sarcasm...

"Yes,everything is sunshine and daisys!I am thinking of putting on a bright pink dress and running through a field of flowers!"

"Oh my God Katie whats wrong!You never say any of those words,they're like swear words to you!"He put a hand to my forehead.I brushed him off.

"SH-O-CK-ER!"I enunciated.

"Whats wrong?"

"Look in a mirror."I started heading outside.I just wanted to be alone!Is that so much to ask?

"I do,frequently,I get better looking everyday."(Quote my dad)I rolled my eyes.

"I beg to differ."I pushed open the doors.

"..."He didn't say ha I won!He didn't follow me outside.I found a quiet corner and sat out my wand I began to twirl it started falling...Why couldn't I just go stag to the ball?Why do Slytherins have to hate each other?Why me?

**A/N:Another chapter or BALL?Review so I more chapters untill you review!**


	58. The Ball

Chapter 58: The Ball

"You look...umm Katie is that you?"Hermione stared at me.I nodded walked me over to the mirror,a different girl looked back at me.

My dress was green,Slytherin green,turns out Blaise isn't allowed to wear any other colors,well green and skirt came out from the waist,with a gold sheer dress was similar to Hermione's,in the had gold trim around the edge.

My hair was done in a simple french twist,with some curls falling in front of my face and down my back.

"Blaise will be stunned,and more importently, Draco will be jealous."She smiled warmly at me.

"I thought you didn't approve of my why would I want Draco to be jealous?"

"Can't do anything about your date now...And denail ain't just a river in Eygpt."Now she smiled knowingly.I hated that smile.

"You my friend,are crazy..." She nodded.

"Hurry,we're going to be late!"She grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me down the stairs.

Since we were both meeting people from other houses we ignored Harry and Ron...those two could fight for years...Ron and Hermione if you were wondering.

"Ya,do you know were Katie is?"Blaise walked over to Hermione.I waved at !

"Oh hello!You look...umm,umm Hi Draco!"

'He says one word to you he is dead!'

'Umm,Draco,He's my date!'

Draco glared at Blaise..I led Blaise away from murderous looking Draco.

"You look nice."

'Understatment of the century.'

'Shove off Draco..'

"Oh look,The champions." Blaise pointed...that was the saddest way to make ,I am starting to think like Draco.I knew this was going to have a negitive affect!

I watched Hermione come in with Krum..gasp!That was sarcasm.I watched Harry come in with Pavarti,that was Harry tried to dance...key word tried!

Blaise pulled me on the dance floor..sadly I prefeared NO!

"I am cutting in!"I saw Draco slip his hand in between Blaise and Me.

"Couldn't resist?" I smirked..

Blaise looked at me as if I was..."Draco?Did you take polyjuice potion?"

"No..."Draco grabbed my hand and literaly dragged me across the dance floor.

"I want my arm to remain in it's socket!" He ignored me.

"Katie..." A slow song started playing. Really? We danced for that dnace,then another,then another,THEN I said something.

"If you wanted to dance with me you could have just asked me to the ball-" He leaned down and kissed Malfoy kissed me!Why does that make me happy.

"If you wanted to kiss me,you could have just asked me to the ball." I mockingly scolded him,but my smile gave me smirked.

The next song was a requested song.

"You didn't!"I slapped his arm nodded.

We waltz to _Sunrise,Sunset_ from Fiddler on a Roof. As the last notes came out Draco bent me back and leaned kissed .When we came up,the whole room was staring at us,including Lucius Malfoy.

**A/N:Yes,they !Review please!And what is Lucius doing?**


	59. Yes,I do get in Trouble

Chapter 59:Yes,I do Get in Trouble

As soon as we walked off the dance floor,and no one was watching,Master Lucius dragged us outside.

"You,what do you think you were doing?"He looked livid.

"Umm,snogging?"I shrugged my glared at me.

'How are we getting out of this one?'

'No idea,you're the devious one.' I glared at Draco.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!You are a Pureblood,how can you expect to hold up the traditions of our community if you are kissing a half-blood,and a servant!"

I stepped on his now!

"Maybe because he has decided to not be a biggoted idiot like his father!" It felt good, standing up to Master glared down at me.

"I will not-"

"What?Get owned by a fourteen year-old who happens to be your servant?" I anger..well they don't have a measurement for it.

" we please disscus this another time?" Draco spoke quietly.

"Yes,I suppose that would be better."He turned to leave,then spoke over his shoulder.

"Do not rise above your place." I shuddered at the tone of his pulled me close then shouted after his father,"Her place is...is...to be my girlfriend!"He smiled down at me.

"We are in so much trouble!" His sudden burst of confidence had left.

"More then all the prisoners in Azkaban!" He took my hand and led me back into the castle.

"YOU!"Harry shouted at me as soon as I reached the common room.

"Umm,yes?"He pointed at the couch,which I sank down on.

"MALFOY?MALFOY?YOU SNOGGED DRACO BLOODY MALFOY?" I think he was upset.

"Umm,ya,but Harry,listen-"

"Why?"He sat down next to me.

"I,I,he he's my friend,I think,and I...why am I having this conversation with you instead of Hermione?"

"They had a fight right after you you think he is your friend?You think?"

"Well,he said something that sounded like he was asking me to be his girlfriend,but I don't know."I put my head in my hands."Everything about this nice was going perfect,until Lucius Malfoy showed up."

He patted my shoulder."I don't know."We sat there in silence.I felt content. For now...

**A/N:Short,but eventful...kinda... don't know why Lucius was there,but what will Narcissa say about this?**

**Question of the day:How is Sirius Black related to the Malfoys?**


	60. My dear little Sister and co

Chapter 60: My dear little Sister

I went to bed happy.I woke up happy.I went down to the common room minutes later I was not happy.

The cause you may ask?My sister.

"How could you?" She signed frantically.

"Umm,Well,I have no idea what you are going on about."I ventured.

"Don't give me that!You SNOGGED DRACO EFFEN MALFOY!"Yes you can yell when signing.

"For twelve years old you sure are,I don't know bossy?"I was trying to distract her...I don't think it was working.

"How could you?I go to the ball with him,then he wanders off muttering something about drinks,then I see you two dancing,too closely I might you snog him!"She,I could tell was near IS Hermione when you need her?

"So I did,but why do you care?" I really couldn't comprehend why she was soo upset.

"I...I...really like him."NO PAST TENSE!Grr!

"Emma,every girl thinks they like Draco Malfoy at some are no diffrent,nor am I."Did I just say that?

'Well you did snog me.'

'Correction ,you snogged me.'

'But you liked it.'

'Shove off.'

'Katie's in love,Katies in love.'

'With a five year old twit.' I matched his sing-song voice.

'So you do love me?'

'No!Grr,I didn't say that!'

'Denail ain't just a river in Egypt.'

'Come off it!'

"Yes,but I really really really like him!" I was drawn back to the situation at hand by my sisters' flapping arms(a/n that is for my dad).

"You are twelve!It will pass!"I was getting frustrated.

"NO IT WON'T!I HATE YOU!'' She stormed went well.

"He..."Harry started to greet me,but faded off when he saw my glare.

"What happend?"

"My dear little sister." I sat down next to Ron.

"Yes well,sisters' can be a pain some times,especially little ones."He nodded solemnly.

"HEY!"Ginny swooped down and nicked a piece of toast from Ron,then sat down across from us.

"Anyways,She blames me.."I stared sadly at the platter of eggs.

"For what?" Ron looked curious.

"You know,for snogging Draco-"

"YOU WHAT!"He stood up.

"Oh thats right you and Hermione were too busy acting like an old married couple for either of you to notice!"I was already deafending myself.

"How could you?Snog a slimy ferret like Malfoy?"

"Easy,I press my lips against his,then-"

"TMI!" He covered his ears.

Ginny and I shook our heads...

**A/N:Short..but funny!**

**Question of the day:Name all of the Lowenstein siblings,alive and dead,give full names!**


	61. Letters 2

Chapter 61:Letters

_Katherine, _

_Are you,or are you not currently dating my son?_

_Narcissa_

"That is the shortest letter I have ever had the misfortune to read." I stared at the letter that had just arrived.

"Snuffles' has written shorter."Harry looked over my peered from next to me.

"So it's true!" Her hand went to her mouth.

"What?" I asked tenitivly.

"Well,Seamus told me that he had been told by Dean,who had heard it from Lavender,who saw Pavarti tell Padma that,she heard it from Eirnie McMillan who thought he heard Justin Finch-Fletchly talking to Hannah Abbott about it,who saw Pansy Screaming at Millicent Bultrode,who had been teased by Blaise that you had Kissed Draco Malfoy." She panted.

"A wise man once said,It is a secret so,naturaly all of Hogwarts knows." Harry spoke from in front of the fire.

"If I have said it once,I have said it a million times,Dumbledore is barking mad!'' Ron yelled from across the common room.I ignored all three of them and grabbed a quill and parchment from Hermione.

_._

_I honestly have no idea_

_Katie_

I sent the letter back with the minutes later it came back...what the heck?

_Katherin Elisabeth Lowenstien!_

_p. bird is enchanted_

"New record!" Everyone groaned.

"How short?" Hermione asked.

"Just my name!" I smiled in mock proudness.

_Ask Draco_

_Katherine_

"That is worse...Did no one ever teach you proper letter writing skills?" Hermione looked at the paper in horror..my friend the brainiac!

"You see my example..." I shrugged.

"New letter!" Harry pointed.

"Why are you excited?"

"Because,your life is better then cable." He looked back at his homework.

_Katherine,_

_He won't say anything...nor will Lucius,MEN!_

_Narcissa_

_,_

_Draco is a boy...and he doesn't give a straight answer._

_Katherine_

"I am going upstairs!The terrible letter writing is killing me!"Hermione stalked off...ooookkkk.

_Katherine,_

_I know I am his said that Draco shouted at him"Her place is being my girlfriend,"TELL!_

_Narcissa_

"When did he say that?" Harry shot up from the fire...ok he was sitting in front of the fire and he got up..though at that moment I would have pushedc him into the fire.

"At the ball..."

_,_

_He did,but we haven't spoken sice the ball,_

_Katie_

_Katherine,_

_You two can read each others mind,do not tell me you have not spoken!_

_Narcissa_

"What does she mean 'you two can read each others minds..." Harry looked at me..do I detect a flicker of fear?(Question:Who did she quote?)

"Umm,well,you know Draco an I were born the same day,at the sme created a bond,which means we feel the others pain and feelings,and we can read each others thoughts."

"No wonder you're deppressed!"

"Thank you Ronald!"I shot him a glare.

Harry looked stunned..that or,I looked down to see my wand in my shoot I really did stun him!

"Ron whats the reviving spell?"

"I think it's:venit vigilantibus"

"Venit Vigilantibus." I said with wand in sat moved quickly away from me.

"Sorry,strong emotions.."I looked at him fell off the couch.

"No letter.."

"She gave up."

"She's a Malfoy they don't give up." I made my both Harry and Ron.

"Shove off Katie."They spoke in unison.I laughed while they glared at the slight joys of having friends.

**A/N:Good,?Review don't forget the question of the chapter!**


	62. A Lot of Explaining

Chapter 62: A lot of Explaining

**A/N:This is pretty much a filler chapter**

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"I had found myself,along with Harry,Ron,and Hermione,locked in Hagrid's none other then Draco,well,it was more Crabbe and 't ask how...

"What?"He shouted from the other side of the door.

"You..you...Albino Ferret who hides his insecurities by bulling others,when in fact he is lower then thoughs he wishes to fear!" Sad?

"What insecurties?"I couldn't see him,but I knew he was smirking.

"Well,the fact you're father can't do anything right,when he is doing something wrong,that you're family name is really nothing more then a skirt behind which you cower,that you get no attention from you're father,so you draw attention to yourself at school by being his little puppet,by reapeating the predjudices he has taught you which are nothing more then a fools phrase!"I stamped my foot for emphisis.

"Why do most of those include my father?"I heard a chuckle in his voice...what?

"There is a lot wrong with him so..."I shrugged.

"Thank you Katherine."A cold voice..grr.

"You're welcome,and why are you always here?Don't you have some innocent puppy to kick or something?"Yes,I do talk back...bad idea,but when dod that stop me?

"No,I came to speak with you and Draco."The dor swung open to reveal the one..the only..Lucius Malfoy!I did mock jazz looked at me strange,nothing unusual there.

"Oook,so why?" I crossed my arms.I noticed that only Ron looked slightly ,the pureblood afraid,but the two who had reason to be afraid?Nope...

"In private."He spoke with confidence,as if he ruled the school,what the heck?He's not even on the Board of Governers anymore.

Draco and I followed him to the the while having our own conversation/arguement.

'Why?Why?Why?'

'Whats up with you?'He looked at me and...smirked.

'Oh nothing,I just got locked ina two room hut,then come to find out that the most evil man I know is outside,while I'm shooting insults at his son anout him.'

'Hey it's not that bad!I didn't even know he was coming.I know I'm in trouble...cause you know what I said.'

'Cry me a river,build a bridge and get over it!'I rolled my eyes.

'You can be harsh some times.'

'Call it the enviroment.'I jogged ahead.I looked back and saw Draco with a puzzled look on his face.'You're smart today.'

"Thank you I know I am!"He shouted at me.

"If you two are going to talk to each other,do it all through speech or mind,it just creeps people out when you do half/half" Master Lucius called out from in front of me.I rolled my should be normal for him by now..and...HE CAUSED IT SO WHO IS HE TO COMPLAIN!

'Got an axe to grind?' Draco smirked at me.

'Yes,like I have always said,revenge is a dish best served cold,and kill'em with kindness until then!'

'You can be very scary sometimes...'

'And you can't be very scary sometimes.'I smirked.

"I am plenty scary."

"Poor,Draco,even I didn't think his head was that big."I smirked at his face... ha ha ha.

"Shove off Katie."

"Good comeback."

"Better then yours."

"Since when?"I didn't HA HA!

We walked in silence,until finaly we reached a empty classroom.

"Explain now."Master Lucius turned to face us.

"About what sir?"I,the brave one,spoke first.

"Explain the scene at the Yule Ball."He crossed his arms.

"Well,umm,we kissed,and umm,why were you there?"I looked at him in a confused manner.

"I was there because,I was visiting a friend."He the heck?It isn't even appropriat to smirk at the moment.

"Well,Draco will have to inform you of what happened at the Yule Ball,as I myself am still confused."I turned to look at Draco.

"Well,I...umm..."He stuttered.

"Malfoys Don't study,Boy,speak!"Somebody's impatient...

"I said it because Katie,is,well,I don't know,I just,couldn't think of anything else to say?"I noticed the question,but Master Lucius didn't seem to care or notice.

Draco...

Prat..!

**A/N:Good Bad?Review please!If you're really annoyed with Draco clapp you're hands!**

**Question of the Chapter:What spell does Harry use to block Voldemorts Avada Kedavra in his fourth year?**


	63. The Second Task

Chapter 63:The Second Task

Draco and I were not hurt,but we were not talking.I am my record for not eating was two weeks,then I passed out and was forced to eat by Madam Pompfry...I know.I know...

Harry was freaking out,as was Hermione,Ron,is eats,he sleeps,he occasionaly second task was in *checks watch* six hours.

",Mister Weasley,the headmaster wishes to see you."I heard Moody speak from behind us.",what are you doing?"I was supposed to be helping Harry but..

"Reading,sir."

"A nice happy book?Fit for a young girl."I gave him a look,"Right,no."He turned to Harry.

"Best bed getting to bed,Potter."

"But sir,the task-"

"BED."

Harry turned around,"What are you reading?"He looked at me.

"Umm,the,the sequel to _Secrets of the Dark Arts_, it's called,_ Victims of the Secrets of the Dark Arts_."I gave him a weak smile.

"Katie...either the Malfoys have had way too much influence on you,or you were just born this way.."

"I think it was a little of both,that and I am deppressed."

"You're fourteen how can you be deppresed?"

"Easy.I grow up with the Malfoys,and included in that is the whole 'if you don't listen to Lucius Abraxius Malfoy you with find great pain afflicted on you'."I shrugged.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Master Lucius's grandfathers painting,his name was Brutus Astuce Malfoy,who was the son of Astuce Ennu Malfoy,who was the son of Ennu Jaques Malefoy,who was the son of Jaques 'Diable' Malefoy."

" is with the Malfoy family History?

is up with whole son has fathers name for his middle name?"

"No idea to number two,and I ramble when I am tired."

"Good to know."Harry gave me look that clearly spelled 'I am friends with you because?'.

I ignored it.."We need to go..."

"But the books."Harry looked down at the twenty some odd books in front of of Advice:Never Cram!Especially when you have to find out how to breathe underwater for an hour.

"I can help you."Neville appeard out of nowhere.

"With the books?"Harry looked up,hopefuly,man that boy was tired.

"Well ya,but Also with the task."Neville looked down.I dropped _Victimes of the Secrets of the Dark Arts _and looked up at Neville with new eyes.

"How?"

"Gillyweed,I'll get it for you and bring it with me to the task."

"Nevill,you are amazing! Now,I hear my bed calling me so..."Harry got up.

"Yes!I have finally influenced you!I deserve a plaque!"I did a happy dance.

"What is it with you and plaques?"Neville and Harry spoke at the same time.

"If the Malfoys have one then I should get one."I put my hands on my hips.

"Three things 1.I love your logic 't the Malfoys have everything deserve a plaque for putting up with the Malfoys for seven years!"Harry smiled at me.I doubled over laughing.

"And you for putting up with the Dursleys."

"And Neville for surviving Proffesor Snape!"Harry and I spoke at the same did a mock bow.

"Where are they?"Harry was walking backwards on the had no idea where Ron and Hermione were and the task started in ten minutes.

"You seeme a little tense Harry."Neville Captain Obvious..oh wait thats me,umm,thank you sidekick Aparent!Oh yea I am that good!

'Katie that was sad...'

'Shove off Draco.'

'I can't I'm in your head.

'You quoted me!That means I am awesome and I deserve a-'

'No plaque!'

'Kill joy!'

'Cry me a bridge(Quoting my little brother!) and get over it.'

'Draco,cry me a river,build a bridge,and get over it!'

'Oh well...'

Neville handed Harry the he got to the lake he ate didn't look had to push him in.

We didn't see Harry come up.

"Oh My God I killed Harry potter."Neville put his hands around his face and turned to Dean,Seamus and did a backflip out of the went back in before Neville could see.

One hour later all the champions had come was Victors thing he would miss most,Cedrics was Cho..ugh,and Fleur who had not brought up her was most probably her had me talking to her,trying to calm her down.

"mais, ce qui, si elle ne se réveille pas et il sera de ma faute, oh je suis une sœur terrible!"

"Je ignorer une de mes sœurs et lui baisa la date autre ceux, et mon frère? Je havn't même rencontré."I calmed her down by telling her my own faults.

"Oiu,you are worse zen me."

"What?"

"You said it!I never spoke ze words you said them."

"Fine!"

"HARRY!"Hermione screamed.I forgot about Fleur as Harry came up.

"Cedric Diggory,who came up first is awarded 45 points,and Harry Potter has been awarded 45 points for outstanding moral fiber."Dumbledor shouted.

"Hary,how do you do it?" Hermione,Ron,and I all said at the same just shrugged,"I don't know,ask Dumbledor,he's the one who understands all this stuff."

**A/N:Long chappie for you!Happy?Like it?Unlike it?Either way REVIEW!THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	64. A Forgiving

Chapter 64: A Forgiving

"Katie,Why are you and Emma not talking?"Ron looked at me.I had been acting because of a boy!NO!

"Nothing to do with Draco..."I said in what was supposed to be sarcastic,but came out monotone.

"Ron,did you even go to the ball?"Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Ya,ask Padma."

"Oh you mean the girl I saw dancing with a Durmstrang student?"I looked was with Hermione?

Ron looked down,"Ron,Emma and I just had an arguement,thats all."I moved the conversation on.

"Girls..."He sighed.

About five minutes later I saw my walked to the Gryffindor table.I ignored her and spread some jelly on a piece of toast."Katie."Hermione pointed to Emma.

"Katie?"Emma signed.

"Come to chew me out again about snogging Draco?"I moved my hands fast,"Hermione,no interpretating."She nodded.

"NO.I came to say sorry."She looked up at me with big look,That look!

"Why?I thought Draco was the love of your life that you couldn't live without."I motioned for her to sit down.(Still signing)

"Well,I was coming in and I saw him with Pansy Parkinson and they were snooging and I realised that he had broken your heart to."

"Wait backtrack you saw WHAT?"I stood up.

"Draco and Pansy snogging..."She shrugged.

"Be right back."I moved away from the table and focused hard.I could see that Draco was somewhere in the dungons.I ran...

-Five minutes Later-

Still running and looking for Draco.

-Ten minutes Later-

I swear he is moving.

-15 minutes Later-

"DRACO!"I saw the familar white blonde looked was no where in sight.

"OI!No need for shouting."He looked indignant..what do I care.

"Why her?"I was right in his face.

He looked around,looking for an answer more like,"No idea what you are talking about."

"Pansy Parkinson,the girl with the most ironic name in history,you snogg her?"I have no idea why I was so upset.

"Well,she is a good kisser,and-"

"What?And TMI!"I realised how much taller then me he was.

"Well,I can't-"

"You know what,why waste your breath and my time,all you're going to do is make excuses,it doean't even matter that much."I turned around.

"But Katie,I really like-"

"Draco,No,I am done talking,we only have a few more days of break and I want to get my homework done."

"You."I heard him I didn't care enough to listen.I stalked off,feeling more dissapointed at Draco,that he couldn't tell me the truth,then jealousy or anger,for whatever reason I would feel those...

**A/N:Who caught what he said?Reviews are welcome and wanted!**


	65. Unaswered Questions

Chapter 65:Unanswered Questions

"Katie you coming?"

"Hermione!Of course I am coming this isn't a quidditch game,this is the final task."I turned to step out of the portrait hole.

"Why would you miss a qidditch game?"Harry looked up at me.

"And see you and Draco eye kill each other?"

"That could sound wrong."Ron pointed out.

"Not unless you have your mind in the gutter."I countered.

He looked down,"That happened a long time ago."Harry smirked and led the way out of the commone room.

"KATIE!"I heard someone call my name.I looked up to see Draco.

"What?"I was distracted by Hermione waving for me to follow them to soem seats they had found.

"Father,he's here."

"Draco,he came for the second task,and he ignored us,and you owe me ten galleons,I said Harry would last longer then ten minutes."

"You said he would win,and He looks like he is looking for us."He grabbed my arm to stop me from following Hermione.

"Then he can find us himself,now I have to go support my friend."I pulled out of his grip and wlaked over to Hermione.

"Harry Potter."Dumbledor and Harry went in at the same time,as they had tied in the last task.

We all cheered as he went in,but my cheering was short lived,"Katherin,come here."I saw the familar long blonde hair.I thought about ignoring him,but knew that was pointless.

"Yes sir?"

"You and Draco are going home early."

"Why?"

"Do not question me!"His nostrails flared.

"Sure,but why can't we stay?I want to be able to stay and prove both of you wrong,Harry will win,and I want to cheer him on when he does!"

"He won't win,"He smirked,it freaked me out a bit,"And you will go home."He reached for my wrist,but I drew back.

"No,I'm staying."Ron and Hermione stepped up behind me,aong with Neville,Seamus,and Weasley twins stood behind Draco.

"She says she doesn't want to go."Ron,with a strength in his voice I had never heard,said.

Master Lucius glared at me,but realised he couldn't cause a scene with all the teachers around.

"Very well,Draco,come!"

"How do you do it?"Draco mouthed to me.I shrugged.

"Wonder why he didn't want me to stay."

"Why do care?"Ron gave me an accusing look.

I rolled my eyes,"It has everything to do with me,not to mention my punishment."

"But I thought he didn't punish you because of Malfoy.."Ron looked at the the distance I saw red sparks.

"There are more ways of punishment then pain,when I called him an idiot he freeded Annie,one of the house elfs I was friends with."

"Fleur."Hermione pointed,I saw Fleur come out of the maze,she looked beaten and haggled."Don't you help her?"

"Translating,right now I think the best thing would be to leave her with her french friends."

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"Why did we come?"Ron was poking the stands with his wand.

"Umm,to cheer Harry on."I suggested.

"Bet you wish you had gone with Malfoy."He sneered.

"No I do not,and you need to stop giving me hell for the fact I work for the Malfoys!"I pointed a finger at him,he shrugged me off.

-Another twenty minutes Later-

"HARRY!HE WON HE-"I stopped cheering when I saw had a glazed look over his eyes,as if he was...no,no.

"He's dead."I pointed at Harry who was shouting something.

"HE'S BACK,Voldemorts Back,he killed Cedric,Cedric asked me to take his body back..."Harry started .Diggory ran forward shouting and crying,Dumbledor tried to pull Harry off Cedric,but to no avail.

I saw Cho Chang cover her mouth,tears streaming down her face silently.

"YOU!"Ron turned to face me.

"Ya?"I deal with pain by being a pain...you got a problem with that?

"This is you're fault,you and those bloody Malfoys!"He pointed a finger at me.

"HOW!"

"They are loyal to You-Know-Who!They killed now he's back!"

"Voldemort,"everyone gasped,"Killed him!And how am I involved in all this?"

"You kissed Malfoy,you are loyal to them,and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Jumping to conclusions!I am not loyal to the Malfoys or Voldemort!They are all gits who look out for themselves before others!"I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now you know why Malfoy left,didn't want anyone to be mean to him!"

"Relevent?"

"Go away."

"Right after you are shoved down a well."I raised my fists,how dare he make accusations against the Malfoys,as a was only Master Lucius who was cruel, and Draco were fine.

Proffesor McGonnigal spoke from below us.",I think it would be best if you went home,due to current events."

"Fine,I see that years of being a trustworthy person arn't enough,and I get that being a person who sticks up for people doesn't matter."I stormed off to the castle.

"YOU!"I saw Master Lucius in the parlor,he was talking to someone,but I couldn't see them.

He turned his head to look at me,"Come home?"

"Only after you let Voldemort come back!"

"Lucius,bring the girl into the light."I heard a cold hard Lucius beckoned me to come forward,an evil glint in his eye.

I stepped man who Master Lucius had been talking to lowered his hood.I did not draw back in fear,nor did I shudder at his I looked him hard in the face and spoke words that few people had dared.

"Welcome, did you have to come back,we were all doing perfectly fine without,and Lord knows I don't need another Idiot with a big head in my life!"

**A/N:And so ends my 't worry a sequel is being written as we speak,and it will finish the story of Katie and Draco with years you like,and even though I am finished please review!**

**P.S. sequel title-True Love is Worth Fighting For**


End file.
